Incubus
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Jessa4865. La mort est loin d'être la fin pour quelqu'un d'aussi déterminée que Samantha Carter.


**Incubus  
**

**Auteur****: Jessa4865**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/Humour

Pairing : Sam/Jack

Résumé : La mort est loin d'être la fin pour quelqu'un d'aussi déterminée que Samantha Carter.

Spoiler : situé quelque part dans la saison 7

Note de l'auteur 1 : Ceci est en fait un mélange de comédie et de romance, avec un brin d'angst. Ayant dit cela, je dois vous avertir : il y a la mort d'un personnage principal… mais tellement pas de la façon dépressive et triste. N'y pensez pas tant à une fin que simplement un autre obstacle, tels que les grades ou la différence d'âge.

Note de l'auteur 2 : (d'après le dictionnaire 'Webster's Comprehensive') : Incubus – 1. Quelque chose qui tend à accabler ou à décourager ; 2. Un cauchemar ; 3. Un démon supposé venir à une personne endormie avec laquelle il cherche à avoir un rapport sexuel.

Note de l'auteur 3 : Il y a quelques irrévérences envers la religion et ce n'est dans l'intention de contrarier personne. Si vous pensez être contrarié ou gêné par cela, ne lisez pas. Merci !

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just taking them out for some fun. I'll put them back when I'm done. Promise. Sam/Jack, as always.

Note du traducteur : Surtout, ne vous laissez pas décourager par le prologue, vous rateriez quelque chose ! OK, je ne suis sans doute pas d'une grande objectivité, mais essayez, qui sait, il se pourrait même que vous aimiez...^^

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Le voyage au chalet était censé être reposant. Il était censé être amusant. Il était censé être rien qu'eux deux, levant le pied pendant quatre jours, pour voir s'ils pouvaient vraiment s'entendre dans un cadre social hors du travail. Et Jack, dans son infinie sagesse, laquelle rencontrait rarement la réalité, pensait qu'avec l'aide de la bière, ils auraient peut-être de la chance aussi.

Le voyage, cependant, ne se déroula pas comme il était censé se dérouler. Sam eut des problèmes pour quitter la base et aurait été beaucoup plus heureuse s'il lui avait permis de s'attaquer à ces problèmes plutôt que d'avoir à les laisser aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre, et de s'inquiéter, par peur que Jack parte sans elle. En retard et préoccupée, Sam était d'humeur exécrable quand Jack était passé la prendre.

L'humeur de Jack n'était pas mieux depuis que le courrier, reçu dans l'après-midi, lui avait appris l'estimation de la réparation du trou dans son pare-choc, là où quelqu'un avait été assez gentil pour le heurter et filer. L'estimation atteignait exactement 2,49$, moins que sa franchise, rendant son assurance inutile et le mit particulièrement en colère de payer sa prime depuis l'anniversaire de ses dix-huit ans.

Le trajet sembla dura une éternité et le chalet était froid. Sam n'aimait pas la nourriture que Jack avait apportée. Jack n'aimait pas que Sam ait amené son ordinateur portable et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée sans se parler, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait vraiment être là à ce moment-là. Le samedi matin commença un peu plus prometteur, mais après avoir passé la journée entière assise dans une chaise pliante en plastique près d'un lac vide et à fixer l'espace, Sam commençait à devenir dingue. Son portable l'amusa pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que la batterie soit à plat. Jack n'avait pas du tout réalisé que quelque chose allait mal jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour prétendre pêcher et qu'il rentre dans le chalet pour trouver Carter au bord des larmes devant son portable qui l'avertissait que la batterie était déchargée.

Les vraies lamentations commencèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Jack comprit finalement que Sam était incapable de survivre sans équipement électronique pendant plus de dix minutes et Sam comprit pleinement que Jack s'amusait vraiment à ne rien faire pendant des heures sans fin sinon rester assis dans un état quasi catatonique avec une bière à la main.

Par onze heures dimanche matin, Jack avait compris cela et il demanda à Sam de rentrer chez elle, allant jusqu'à charger le 4x4 avec ses bagages avant même qu'il ne lui dise qu'il lui avait acheté un billet pour un vol charter. Elle parut particulièrement mécontente d'être non désirée, lui disant qu'en tant qu'hôte, c'était son travail de la distraire. Jack répliqua qu'elle s'amuserait pendant des années avec les histoires qu'elle pourrait dire en racontant à quel point il était ennuyeux. Ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine de parler pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport d'East Gull Lake, où Sam se rendit vraiment compte ce que le mot _rural_ signifiait vraiment.

Jack ressentit un élancement de culpabilité alors qu'il regardait Sam embarquer dans le minuscule avion. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en entrant à l'intérieur, ses lèvres se relevant très, très légèrement en un sourire. Jack leva sa main pour faire signe, sachant qu'elle aussi souhaitait que cela fût différent.

Jack passa le dimanche après-midi à s'interroger sérieusement sur la raison de leur dispute. Il savait juste qu'elle lui manquait et n'arrivait pas tout à fait à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissée rester dans le petit chalet soudain solitaire. Ce n'est que le soir que Jack réalisa qu'il y avait eu tout simplement beaucoup trop de pression, et que de faire d'un premier rendez-vous un voyage de quatre jours avait été une erreur. Jack passa la nuit à faire des cauchemars dans lesquels il était toujours seul et il se réveilla plus d'une fois absolument convaincu que quelque chose allait très, très mal, mis à part le fait qu'il était un con. Jack passa le lundi à conduire pour rentrer chez lui, récitant encore et encore les excuses qu'il avait préparées pour être sûr qu'il s'y prendrait correctement quand il les dirait.

Il fut irrité quand elle ne répondit pas au téléphone, mais il décida qu'elle était soit toujours fâchée soit travaillait. Le mardi matin, il retourna travailler, espérant la trouver en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Daniel, comme presque tous les jours, et lui dire quel idiot il était. A la place, il trouva Daniel seul à table, en train de parcourir le journal. Jack avait vraiment espéré s'épargner l'humiliation d'avouer ce qui s'était passé en s'excusant auprès de Sam avant qu'elle ait l'occasion d'en parler à quelqu'un, surtout à Daniel.

« Daniel, avez-vous parlé à Carter ? »

Daniel ne leva même pas les yeux. « Hein ? »

« Daniel ? »

« Hein ? »

Toujours grincheux, Jack arracha le journal des mains de son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui est si fascinant ? » A peine les mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il vit la photo sur la première page. Il reconnut le numéro sur une portion mutilée de l'avion. Tout l'air sortit de ses poumons, le laissant incapable de parler.

« Je regardais simplement cet avion qui s'est écrasé. C'était seulement à quelques kilomètres à l'extérieur de la ville. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack et pour une raison ou une autre, il ne vit pas l'expression d'hébétude sur le visage de Jack. « Ca fait deux jours et ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à identifier les personnes. Le pilote n'a jamais rempli le plan de vol. » Il reprit le journal, étudiant la photo avec une curiosité que seul le détachement permettait. « Je pense que c'est la pire manière de mourir. Savoir que vous tombez et ne pas être capable de vous sauver. » Il prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange, feuilletant jusqu'à la page météo avant de reposer le journal sur le côté et remarquant finalement que toute couleur avait déserté le visage de Jack. « Jack ? »

Heureusement, le choc laissa Jack complètement hébété. « Carter était dans cet avion. »

La signification des mots ne s'enregistra pas dans l'esprit de Daniel. « Je pensais que vous étiez en voiture ? »

Jack avait glissé dans une torpeur incrédule plus vite qu'on aurait pu anticiper. « Nous avons eu une dispute, aussi je l'ai embarquée dans un vol et l'ai renvoyée chez elle. »

L'esprit de Daniel ne lui donna pas le bénéfice d'être hébété. « Dans cet avion ? » Sa voix s'étouffait déjà de larmes sans avoir à entendre la réponse ; il savait que Jack ne plaisanterait pas sur ce genre de chose. « Sam était dans cet avion ? Elle est morte ? » Sa voix était forte et ses larmes visibles, attirant l'attention inquiète de tout le monde dans la salle.

Jack resta assis et fixa droit devant lui, n'entendant rien, ne voyant rien et ne faisant rien.

Longtemps après que Daniel soit parti pour vérifier l'information, longtemps après qu'une centaine de personnes tentèrent d'obtenir de lui des réponses, Jack resta simplement assis là à fixer le vide.

Seule une chose tournait dans sa tête, se répétant sans cesse : il l'avait tuée.

Il voulait mourir.

**Chapitre Un**

Sam n'était pas heureuse. Il y avait une multitude de raisons pour lesquelles elle était malheureuse – elle était dans une longue file d'attente, elle détestait faire la queue, ses chaussures serraient ses orteils, le voyage au chalet avec Jack avait été un tel désastre que Daniel n'allait jamais cesser de la charrier. La dispute avec Jack avait été complètement ridicule, et la vérité toute simple était que celle-ci avait conduit Jack à l'expulser de son chalet, mettant une fin sans gloire à cet épouvantable séjour. Mais assurément, le problème le plus urgent et celui qui la rendait la plus malheureuse était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait au 'Service des Permis' ou de comment elle s'était retrouvée là.

Puisqu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, elle fut tentée, très, très tentée, de partir, résolvant du même coup plusieurs de ses problèmes. Mais la queue était assez longue derrière elle et elle ne voulait pas perdre sa place au cas où elle se rappellerait pourquoi elle était là pendant son retour au parking où elle ne se rappelait pas s'être garée. A la vitesse à laquelle la queue avançait, elle ne pensait pas atteindre le guichet avant au moins une heure. Une heure, c'était largement suffisant pour trouver une raison légitime d'être là et plein de temps pour qu'elle se rappelle la vraie raison de sa présence ici, à condition que la possible défaillance mentale induite par l'ennui disparaisse d'ici là. Et vraiment, résoudre le problème de ses pieds douloureux n'allait qu'attirer son attention sur des problèmes plus grands et plus importants avec Jack, et Sam n'aimait pas s'atteler à de gros problèmes importants à moins d'être capable d'offrir des solutions rapides et simples.

Avec le bénéfice du temps pour réfléchir, Sam se rendit compte que ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de Jack. Elle voulait l'appelait et s'excuser, s'assurer qu'ils reviennent à la normale avant qu'elle ne le voie au travail mardi, de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas toujours une colossale garce sauf quand il était un colossal connard. Elle tapota ses poches, heureuse de découvrir qu'elle s'était souvenue de son portable pendant sa soudaine période d'amnésie. L'indicateur clignotait de mille feux vers elle, l'informant qu'elle était hors réseau. Elle fut agacée, surtout après s'être mise dans l'embarras en faisant la danse-de-la-recherche-de-réseau, ce qui n'avait eu absolument aucun résultat, et se rappelant aussitôt que cette danse n'avait jamais eu aucun effet sinon que, parfois, une personne lui disait où étaient les toilettes les plus proches.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait mal d'avoir été une telle emmerdeuse avec Jack. Elle s'était attendue à être divertie et cela venait juste de lui venir à l'esprit que tout le but d'aller tous les deux au chalet, rien qu'eux deux, pendant quatre jours, était de s'amuser ensemble. Elle se tapa le front pour son idiotie, oubliant qu'elle tenait toujours son portable à la main. Elle frotta le point douloureux et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle nerveusement, espérant qu'elle ne connaissait personne qui l'avait vue se ridiculiser au cours des dernières minutes.

N'ayant plus le choix, Sam regarda en avant, se résignant au découragement de rester dans la file d'attente. C'était encore moins amusant que de pêcher.

Les orteils de Sam s'engourdirent le temps qu'elle atteigne le début de la file. Croisant les bras sur le comptoir, elle regarda d'un air absent la femme devant elle. La femme était forte, la quarantaine, et avait des lunettes de lecture attachées à une chaine en perles passée autour du cou. Son étiquette disait que son nom était Marge et Sam pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui correspondait si bien au personnage. Marge leva les yeux sur Sam et d'un simple soupir rappela à Sam combien il était important d'aimer son travail. Sam tenta de sourire, plus par instinct de survie que pour quelque chose ressemblant à la politesse.

Marge parla, dévoilant la plus irritante voix nasale que Sam avait jamais entendue. « Nom ? »

« Hum- » Après avoir passé autant de temps dans la queue sans parler et résolument sans réfléchir, son esprit était un peu léthargique.

Marge cliqua sur son clavier. « Je suis désolée, vous n'êtes pas dans notre système. Suivant. »

Ramenée à la conscience par la surprise, l'esprit de Sam commença à fonctionner à nouveau. « Samantha Carter. Mon nom est Samantha Carter. »

Marge cligna des yeux, réfléchissant visiblement à ses options. « Alors pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'était Hum ? »

« Hum- »

Marge cligna à nouveau des yeux. « Oh, vous êtes stupide. J'ai compris. » Elle commença à taper sur le clavier et Sam sut qu'elle ne devrait pas être vexée, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer ça.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'étais pas préparée à la question. »

« Depuis combien de temps faites-vous la queue ? »

Sam avait toujours détesté le 'Service des Permis', mais elle ne se rappelait pas que c'était à ce point-là. « Très, très longtemps. »

« Oui, et combien de fois m'avez-vous entendue demander le nom des personnes devant vous ? »

« Je n'écoutais pas. » Ca semblait bien. Elle en resterait là.

Marge remonta ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez pour pouvoir jeter un regard noir désapprobateur à Sam pendant qu'elle lisait ce qui était sur son écran, quoi que ce fût. Sam observait attentivement, espérant que Marge lui donnerait un indice de la raison pour laquelle elle était là. Ce fut dans cet examen minutieux et intense que Sam vit danser quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été vue au 'Service des Permis' : la compassion. L'autre femme le dissimula rapidement, mais cela affligea Sam. Pour qu'elle montre de l'émotion, quelque chose devait aller vraiment très mal.

Marge poussa une écritoire à pince sur le comptoir. « S'il vous plait, signez ici. »

Sam regarda la feuille, presque remplie d'une suite sans fin de noms. Il apparaissait que toutes les pages contenaient des noms. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le registre. »

« Un registre de quoi ? » Sam ne voulait pas signer par accident quelque chose dont elle ne serait pas capable de s'en sortir plus tard.

« C'est le registre des âmes. Quand vous mourez, vous êtes dans la file d'attente. Quand vous atteignez le bout de la file, vous signez le registre, votre âme est alors officiellement désincarnée et vous êtes libre d'aller à vos occupations. » Le débit de Marge convainquit Sam qu'elle avait dit les mêmes mots des milliards de fois. Sam ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'évasion de Marge de l'asile psychiatrique allait être remédiée rapidement avant que Marge ait à répéter cela.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Ames ? Morte ? Désincarnée ? Sam secoua la tête et remarqua que le visage de Marge s'était adouci. « J'ai dû vous entendre de travers. »

« Non, pas du tout. S'il vous plait, signez. » Marge lui offrit un stylo.

« Alors je suis en train de rêver. »

« Si vous rêvez, ça ne fera aucune différence que vous signiez le registre ou pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Marge poussa le stylo vers Sam.

Sam se pencha en avant, refusant de voir le registre et le stylo. « Je suis un peu lente. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ça ? »

Les yeux de Marge se posèrent brièvement sur l'écran de son ordinateur. « Votre QI, mademoiselle Carter, est bien au-delà de celui d'un génie. Ceci n'est pas un concept difficile. S'il vous plait, signez le registre. »

Sam ricana. « Je me sens obligée de vous faire savoir que c'est un concept difficile pour moi. Je ne suis pas morte. »

Marge grimaça. « S'il vous plait, baissez votre voix. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tous ces gens vont devenir furieux de découvrir qu'ils ont attendu dans cette queue tout ce temps pour un nouveau permis pour seulement découvrir que vous allez leur dire qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Non, j'ai mal à la tête. Je travaille ici depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que vous ne vous tenez dans cette file d'attente, chérie. »

La colère de Sam s'évanouit d'un chouïa de sympathie. « Ca doit être une façon horrible de vivre. Si vous détestez votre travail, pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? »

« C'est la vie. » Marge ricana, ainsi que les autres employés qui avaient entendu. « Désolée, humour noir. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. » Sam ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de son rêve, mais elle décida que son subconscient essayait de lui dire quelque chose d'assez important.

Marge fronça les sourcils. « Vous allez devoir développer le sens de l'humour si vous voulez survivre. » Davantage de gloussements vinrent des cloisons. Marge fronça encore plus les sourcils, formant un pli profond sur la peau blafarde de son visage. « Habituez-vous-y, chérie. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, signez ici, s'il vous plait. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne signe pas. Je ne suis pas morte. Ceci n'est pas réel. »

Marge la regarda fixement, rompant finalement le contact visuel pour regarder l'écran de son ordinateur. « Vous rappelez-vous avoir été dans un avion récemment ? »

Sam hocha la tête, se demandant si son subconscient essayait de lui dire de ne pas s'endormir dans un avion après s'être disputée avec Jack.

« Vous rappelez vous tomber très rapidement dans cet avion ? »

Aussi déconcertant que cela soit, cette partie semblait légèrement familière, mais Sam la repoussa au fond de son esprit. « Ecoutez, madame, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis ici. Juste là. Vous voyez ? » Elle leva sa main devant le visage de Marge et fut assez mécontente de découvrir qu'elle pouvait toujours voir le visage de Marge à travers.

« Signez, s'il vous plait. »

« Non. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Morte. » Sam n'avait jamais trouvé aucune utilité à être obstinée, mais elle ne voyait aucun mal à faire un essai.

Marge leva sa main, l'agitant dans l'air et faisant des bruits d'avion comme on le fait quand on essaie de faire manger des petits pois à un enfant. Puis elle claqua violemment sa main sur le registre. « Boom ! Morte. » Elle bougea sa main, ramassant le stylo et l'offrant à nouveau à Sam. « Vous devriez être reconnaissante. Ce fut instantané et sans douleur. »

Sam voulut souligner qu'il y avait eu une période incroyablement pénible durant cette chute vraiment rapide qu'elle n'admettait pas se rappeler, le temps pendant lequel elle avait été extrêmement consciente de sa mort imminente et elle voulut mentionner que cela avait semblé loin d'être instantané et sans douleur pour elle, mais elle décida qu'elle devrait refuser d'admettre ça aussi. Malheureusement, ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier et ses lèvres à s'abaisser en cette contorsion involontairement horrible qui, toujours, précédait immédiatement les larmes hystériques. Elle secoua la tête fermement, sachant que les larmes n'aideraient pas sa position.

Marge lui tendit, fort à propos, un mouchoir enroulé autour du stylo. « Voilà, chérie, ça commence à revenir. La plupart des personnes sont confuses, sauf si elles savaient que cela devait leur arriver. »

Sam se tamponna les yeux, tenant le stylo avec hésitation dans sa main. « Pouvez-vous vérifier encore ? Ceci est peut-être une erreur. Pourquoi y aurait-il toutes ces informations sur mon permis de conduire ? »

Marge grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux prirent un air absent d'ennui à la vue des milliards de personnes qu'elle avait vues considérer avec attention l'acceptation de leur mort.

« Ce n'est pas le 'Service des Permis', n'est-ce pas ? »

Marge secoua la tête. « Pas aujourd'hui. Réessayez une autre fois. »

« Pourriez-vous revérifier, s'il vous plait ? Je suis sûre que tout ceci est un grand malentendu. Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas encore fini de vivre. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de revérifier. Votre cas est assez mémorable car c'est une des rares fois où il y a eu une erreur. »

« Quoi ? » Le cœur de Sam fit un bond. Elle voulait étreindre Marge. « Donc je peux réparer ça ? Que dois-je faire ? » Elle posa le stylo, heureuse de ne pas avoir déjà signé le registre des âmes.

« Malheureusement, vous êtes déjà morte. Si seulement le système était télépathe, alors nous pourrions réparer les erreurs avant qu'elles se produisent. » Le visage durci de Marge commença à se tordre. Elle n'était pas habituée aux erreurs. Elles étaient si rares.

Sam cligna des yeux, de complet refus. « Pardon ? Quoi ? »

« Oh, nous voilà revenus à ça maintenant ? »

Sam éleva la voix, espérant que le mal de tête de Marge l'encouragerait à être coopérative. « Vous venez d'admettre que c'était une erreur. Réparez-la maintenant. »

« Il n'y aucun moyen de la réparer. Votre 'gestionnaire' a apparemment confondu votre fiche avec celle de Sandra Carter et remplit le formulaire pour la mauvaise Mademoiselle Carter. Une fois que c'est fait, il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter la chaîne des événements conduisant à votre décès. »

Sam y réfléchit pendant un instant, distraite par l'idée qu'il y ait eu une confusion. Une pagaille cosmique était certainement la seule explication logique à son week-end. Cette compréhension libéra immédiatement sa colère. « Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je suis morte parce que quelqu'un a signé le mauvais formulaire ? »

Marge hocha la tête. « Malheureusement. Je suis désolée, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. »

**Chapitre Deux**

Sam croisa les bras et plissa les yeux, ignorant le soupir exaspéré de l'homme derrière elle. « Ramenez-moi. C'était une erreur. Votre erreur. Vous l'avez admise. Maintenant, ramenez-moi et je ne vous rendrai pas folle. »

« Ce n'était pas mon erreur, mademoiselle. C'était l'erreur de votre 'gestionnaire'. Mais c'est fait. » Elle poussa à nouveau le registre vers Sam. « S'il vous plait, signez. Vous empêchez la queue d'avancer. »

Sam se pencha à nouveau en avant, espérant jouer sur le côté gentil de Marge, lequel, elle espérait, qu'il existât. « Je vous en prie, Marge. Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est très important que je ne sois pas morte. Il y a quelqu'un qui prendra ça très mal. » Même si elle avait réussi à ne pas penser à Jack, car elle s'était décidée à ne pas le faire, ses mots conjurèrent immédiatement l'image de lui apprenant sa mort. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela alors que des larmes menaçaient à nouveau.

« C'est une honte, mademoiselle. Vous aviez une très belle vie et vous étiez censée avoir une très longue vie avec un homme très spécial, mais tout cela a changé maintenant car vous êtes déjà morte. Maintenant soyez une gentille fille comme vous l'avez toujours été et suivez les règles. Signez là. »

Sam gronda envers Marge. Les règles étaient ce qu'il ne fallait pas lui mentionner. « J'exige que vous me rameniez. Je mérite une autre chance ! »

Marge sourit. « Une autre chance ? Bien sûr. » Elle prit sous le comptoir un formulaire. « Une demande de réincarnation doit être remplie, en triple exemplaires, et devra être accompagnée par au moins seize recommandations. Si vous réussissez ça au cours des douze premiers tours de sélection, vous serez avertie de votre rendez-vous pour un entretien par le bureau des sélections. C'est une procédure qui prend beaucoup de temps, mais nous pensons que cela permet de diminuer fortement le nombre d'âmes inacceptables qui ont une seconde chance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Sam n'avait jamais été de celle à prendre des décisions irréfléchies durant sa vie, aussi elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire dans la mort non plus. Elle était certaine de pouvoir passer la procédure de sélection et revenir chez les vivants pour pouvoir retrouver Jack, à condition que la longueur de la procédure ne soit qu'une façon de la dissuader d'essayer. « Combien de temps ? »

« Plusieurs siècles, au moins. Quelle que soit la personne à qui vous souhaitez parler, elle sera certainement morte depuis longtemps. »

« Je ne veux pas être réincarnée dans un autre siècle. Je veux être réincarnée dans mon corps tout de suite. »

Marge poussa un soupir et Sam eut envie de la gifler pour cela. « C'est simplement impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? » Sam avait rayé le mot impossible de son vocabulaire durant sa vie corporelle, aussi elle ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas le faire aussi au ciel.

« Parce que, voyez-vous- » Marge leva une feuille fraîchement imprimée. « Le formulaire d'activation de votre mort a été signé par votre 'gestionnaire'. »

« Alors prenez un blanco et désactivez-le, bon sang ! »

« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait, écartez-vous. » Marge avait fini avec elle, mais Sam ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Vous pourriez me donner le blanco et je le ferai moi-même. » Sam attendit un moment, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que son idée fonctionne. « Je veux parler à votre supérieur. »

Marge grimaça. « J'ai peur que Dieu ne soit assez occupé en ce moment, mais je laisserai un message sur son bureau pour qu'il vous contacte dès qu'il sera libre. »

« Dans combien de temps ? » Sam espérait qu'il se rappellerait toutes ces prières qu'elle avait dites quand elle était petite fille, souhaitant de bonnes choses et le bonheur pour le monde et elle avait aussi l'espoir qu'il avait oublié quand elle avait décidé que tout cela n'était que mensonges après la mort de sa mère.

« Plus longtemps que la réincarnation. La plupart des gens démarrent la procédure de réincarnation pendant qu'ils attendent. Parfois, à leur seconde mort, Dieu est prêt à les recevoir. »

L'espoir de Sam s'évanouissait, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas quitter Jack. Elle savait qu'il se blâmerait et elle devait trouver un moyen de lui dire que c'était la faute de son 'gestionnaire' et non la sienne. « Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de cadres ? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient été tous virés au cours de la fusion. Cette structure permet plus de communication directe. » Le sourire feint de Marge était revenu.

« Il y a des fusions au ciel ? Des gens sont licenciés ? » Elle secoua la tête et se rappela qu'elle avait une mission. « Qui s'occupe de s'assurer que les 'gestionnaire' ne signent pas les mauvais formulaires ? »

« C'est Dieu, mademoiselle. Et comme je l'ai dit, il est occupé. Il a toute la création à surveiller. »

Le visage de Sam se renfrogna. Elle n'allait nulle part. « Alors c'est ça ? Quelqu'un ne faisait pas attention et je suis simplement morte et il n'y a fichtrement rien à faire pour réparer ça ? »

« La mort n'est pas juste. » Marge gloussa pour elle-même.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? »

« C'est un jeu de mots. La mort n'est pas juste ? Comme si la vie était juste, seulement la mort ? » Marge se renfrogna à nouveau. « Laissez-vous quelques millions d'années et vous développerez aussi le sens de l'humour. »

Sam se retrouva à penser aux stupides plaisanteries et combien Jack serait au paradis ici. Elle se mit alors à sourire. Le sens de l'humour se développait plus vite que Marge ne l'espérait. « Ecoutez, Marge, il doit y avoir quelque chose que vous pouvez faire. Regardez ma fiche. J'ai sauvé la Terre un paquet de fois. Est-ce que ça ne compte pour rien ? »

Marge vérifia l'écran de son ordinateur. « Qui étiez-vous ? Oh, oui, laissez-moi vous dire, nous avons tous été reconnaissants, chaque fois sans exception, ma chère. Pouvez-vous imaginer combien de temps ça prendrait pour s'occuper de toutes ces âmes ? Nous serions ici pour toute l'éternité ! » Marge recommença à rire.

Sam roula des yeux. « Laissez-moi deviner, encore de l'humour ? »

« Vous apprendrez. Vous êtes certainement brillante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors quelqu'un fait une énorme erreur et je dois en souffrir ? Etes-vous certaine qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire pour ça ? »

« Vous auriez pu être plus prudente. »

« Quoi ? Comment pouvais-je être assez prudente pour empêcher mon 'gestionnaire' de signer le mauvais formulaire ? »

Marge haussa les épaules. « Si vous vous étiez faite remarquer davantage, votre 'gestionnaire' ne vous aurait pas confondu avec Sandra, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Sam se sentit soudain déprimée. « Je ne me suis pas faite remarquer ? » Elle se faisait remarquer partout où elle allait, juste pour découvrir qu'au ciel elle n'était personne.

« Ecoutez, puisque vous avez sauvé la Terre et tout ça, je vais vous donner un petit tuyau. La réincarnation est inutile si vous essayez de contacter quelqu'un. C'est presque complètement inutile. Je ne me donnerais pas la peine si j'étais vous. » Marge fit un signe de tête vers la queue de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'était insondable.

Sam plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que c'est Hitler ? »

Marge sourit. « Vous le connaissez ? »

La bouche de Sam béa de surprise. « Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il est horrible ! C'est un monstre ! Que fait-il ici ? »

« Tout le monde se retrouve ici. »

« C'est vraiment la poisse. »

« Imaginez ça de mon point de vue. »

Sam y réfléchit. « Oui, je crois que ça doit être la poisse aussi. » Sam remarqua une autre queue, longue, mais loin d'être aussi longue que celle pour la réincarnation. Tous ces gens dans cette queue semblaient pleins d'espoir aussi. « A quoi est destinée cette queue ? »

« Aux âmes sœurs. »

« Vous prenez la queue pour avoir une âme sœur ? » C'était encore plus déprimant que le reste de l'après-vie.

Marge gloussa. « Non, ma chère, le premier de la paire à mourir est invité à attendre dans cette queue jusqu'à ce que leur partenaire les rejoigne. Alors la paire décide quoi faire ensemble. » Elle regarda son écran puis fit un clin d'œil à Carter. « Je parie que vous recevrez une invitation. »

« Je n'aime pas attendre, Marge, et je vous ai fait de très grandes faveurs en sauvant la Terre. » Sam allait continuer à jouer cette carte jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de fonctionner. Au moins Marge avait commencé à lui donner des informations utiles. « Quelles sont mes options ? »

« Vous êtes morte, mademoiselle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options. »

« Donnez m'en une, autre que de me tenir là-bas et d'attendre que Jack meure. » Sam fit une petite pause. « Et je vous mets au défi de dire de me tenir là-bas et d'attendre que Jack meure. »

Le visage de Marge se décomposa. Puis elle pointa à sa droite un guichet vide avec une fille semblant s'ennuyer qui regardait avec impatience tous ceux qui passaient à côté d'elle. « Vous pouvez tenter de hanter. »

Sam observa le guichet d'un œil soupçonneux, avec une méfiance naturelle pour toute chose sans file d'attente. « Comment est-ce que ça marche ? »

« En dehors d'être terriblement frustrant ? »

Sam la regarda furieusement. « Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'être frustrante était quelque chose que vous essayiez d'éviter ici. »

Marge se renfrogna. « Ca ne requiert aucune sélection. Vous signez simplement un formulaire et vous partez. »

« Aussi facilement que ça ? »

« De ce côté-là. » Marge regarda sa montre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Il devait y avoir un piège et Sam ne quitterait pas le guichet jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce que c'était.

« Beaucoup d'âmes essaient ça. C'est juste que la majorité des vivants ne croient pas vraiment aux fantômes, même s'ils clament qu'ils y croient et vont au cinéma voir des films de fantômes. Ils ne s'attendent pas vraiment à vous voir une fois que vous êtes mort. »

« Alors ? Si vous êtes là-bas, vous êtes là-bas, exact ? » Ca semblait si douloureusement facile.

« Pas vraiment. Les vivants ont une façon terriblement irritante de complètement ignorer les choses qui sont gênantes et voir les morts est apparemment assez gênant pour eux. Si celui que vous voulez voir là-bas ne croit pas aux fantômes, il sera incapable de vous voir. » Marge haussa les épaules. « Alors vous passerez votre temps à tenter de vous faire remarquer par lui, ce qu'il ne fera jamais parce qu'il ne croit pas en vous. La plupart du temps, seuls les vrais fous peuvent vous voir et par conséquent c'est la seule interaction que vous allez avoir et c'est en cela que c'est frustrant. » Marge sourit. « Mais si vous êtes déterminée à faire l'impossible, vous êtes la bienvenue. »

Sam eut un sourire éblouissant. « Vérifiez ma fiche. L'impossible est ma spécialité. » Elle ramassa le stylo sur le comptoir et signa le registre.

Marge acquiesça. « Bonne chance. Au suivant ! »

Prenant une profonde respiration, Sam s'avança vers le guichet. « Bonjour, j'aimerais essayer de hanter, s'il vous plait. »

La fille gloussa. « Oh, super ! Merveilleux. Fabuleux. Je n'ai pas eu de client de toute la journée. Tenez ! » Elle tendit une autre écritoire ressemblant au registre, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de nom dessus. « Ca a été une journée horriblement longue. »

La main de Sam tenait le stylo suspendu juste au-dessus la ligne vide. « Des instructions ? Conseils ? »

« Aucun. »

« Bien. » Elle posa le stylo sur le papier et signa son nom. « Et maintenant ? »

La fille sourit. Puis toute la salle disparut.

**Chapitre Trois**

Sam n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, où elle voulait aller, ou comment elle allait y aller. Mais elle n'avait jamais été de celle à compter sur les manuels, indications, ou même d'utiles tuyaux des autres personnes, aussi elle décida qu'elle résoudrait cela elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait dans sa vie. Elle décida qu'elle devrait voir ce que faisait Jack, mais pour une raison ou une autre, penser à lui amena immédiatement à l'esprit Daniel et Teal'c. Et soudain, elle se tenait dans un cimetière. Elle le reconnut – c'était celui où sa mère était enterrée. Son attention se concentra sur la pierre tombale de sa mère, se rappelant toutes les fois où elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine d'y venir parce qu'en tant que scientifique, elle ne croyait pas à l'après-vie et n'y voyait aucune utilité. Elle détestait tellement avoir eu tort. C'était embarrassant, même après qu'elle soit morte. Elle fit une note mentale pour voir si elle pouvait trouver sa mère et s'excuser.

Elle vit son propre cercueil et les gerbes de fleurs arrangées autour. Elle vit son frère et les autres membres de sa famille rassemblés d'un côté. Sam était sûre que c'était à l'insistance de Mark qu'elle était enterrée dans un cimetière local plutôt qu'à Arlington. Elle était sûre que son père avait plaidé pour l'autre solution, mais elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Marge lui avait fait clairement comprendre que son corps n'allait lui être d'aucune utilité, donc elle ne se préoccupait pas particulièrement de l'endroit où ils le mettaient.

De l'autre côté du cercueil, elle aperçut Daniel et Teal'c. Son père était avec eux, ainsi que le Général Hammond. En fait, la foule formée par les personnels de l'Air Force la stupéfiait. Il devait y avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes.

Mais plutôt que de se sentir bien que tant de personnes tiennent à elle, elle se sentait horrible à cause de la seule personne qui ne tenait pas à elle.

Jack n'était pas là.

Elle grogna, souhaitant avoir quelque chose à jeter. Elle avait été là-bas toute désolée d'avoir été une garce avec lui, et il ne s'était pas montré à son enterrement. Elle avait su qu'il était en colère, mais ne pas venir à son enterrement était un tout nouveau concept de colère qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il existât. Elle s'approcha lentement de la foule, oubliant qu'elle n'était qu'un esprit et essayant de son mieux de ne pas se faire remarquer par le prêtre. Reniflant pour elle-même, elle réalisa que le prêtre était probablement la dernière personne parmi eux à croire aux fantômes.

Elle écouta les mots peu familiers, réfléchissant sombrement à quel point elle avait dû être vraiment spéciale pour avoir une telle effusion d'amour en sa mémoire. Sam roula des yeux, amère au manque de démonstration venant de Jack. Elle s'approcha de quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut vaguement être de la base. Le soldat frissonna brusquement, jetant un coup d'œil du coin de ses yeux vers elle. A cause de son curieux regard, Sam oublia complètement le truc de l'esprit.

« Quoi ? » Etant major, les soldats moins gradés ne la regardaient pas ainsi habituellement.

Le soldat frissonna à nouveau, se rapprochant du type à côté de lui qui n'apprécia pas.

Pendant qu'elle se tenait là, essayant de décider quoi faire ensuite, il lui vint à l'esprit que l'interminable queue dans la version paradisiaque du 'Service du Permis de Conduire' avait vraiment été aussi incroyablement longue que cela avait semblé. Si c'était son enterrement, plusieurs jours avaient apparemment passé. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le prêtre termina la cérémonie et la foule commença à se disperser.

Sam regarda les gens s'éparpiller en petits groupes. Elle était remplie de dégoût pour eux tous, détestant irrationnellement qu'ils puissent s'en aller pour dîner et parler à quel point sa mort était tragique pendant quelques jours de plus et puis continuer avec leurs propres vies. Pendant ce temps, Sam devait flotter inutilement ou se tenir debout dans des files d'attentes interminables attendant que des personnes la bouleversent. Quelle après-vie ! Elle se demanda si elle pourrait démarrer une pétition pour que les âmes désincarnées aient la permission de faire quelque chose en plus que de flotter, de s'ennuyer et d'être frustrées. Elle pensa à laisser une note au guichet des âmes sœurs pour Jack, à condition qu'elle ait un jour cette invitation à laquelle Marge avait fait allusion, lui disant qu'elle était partie devant et s'était réincarnée et qu'il devait la rejoindre immédiatement. Mais elle songea que ça pourrait porter malheur ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais été de ceux à croire aux superstitions ou aux malédictions ou même à la chance, mais elle n'avait pas cru aux âmes et à l'après-vie et elle n'allait plus se risquer à apparaître comme une idiote.

Dès que la foule fut partie, elle se glissa jusqu'au deux qui restaient – Daniel et Teal'c. Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant fermement devant eux. Sam chercha leurs visages pour un soupçon de reconnaissance, s'imaginant que si ses amis ne pouvaient pas la voir, elle renoncerait à hanter immédiatement. Elle sourit quand elle vit le visage de Teal'c se tourner très légèrement vers elle. Il ne dit rien, mais ses sourcils levés lui disaient qu'il l'avait sentie, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Encouragée, elle tendit le bras, dans le but de prendre sa main.

Ce fut la chose la plus étrange qu'elle eût jamais ressenti. Ca semblait complètement normal – il était solide, chaud, réel. Pourtant en même temps, il n'y eut aucune réponse de sa part, aucune pression en signe de réponse. Elle ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire que d'avoir sa main passer à travers la sienne. Levant la tête, elle vit ses yeux se fermer et un minuscule sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Une larme vint à ses yeux lorsqu'il inclina la tête vers elle avec respect. Il savait qu'elle était là. Il l'avait sentie. Réaliser que le lien entre eux était si fort la stupéfia. Elle savait qu'il irait bien. Elle espérait qu'il serait le lien dont elle avait besoin. « Teal'c ? » Il ne montra aucune réaction à ses mots. Il n'avait pas entendu.

Elle s'avança et le dépassa, décidant de tester Daniel. Mais comme elle s'avançait, elle réalisa pourquoi aucun d'eux n'était parti. Jack était là entre eux, assis, avachi sur l'herbe humide, là où il s'était visiblement effondré plus tôt. Ses amis se tenaient de chaque côté de lui, essayant de le soutenir en étant là.

Sam laissa échapper un gémissement, ressentant la douleur qu'elle voyait sur son visage dévasté. Il prenait cela aussi terriblement qu'elle avait craint. Elle pouvait dire rien qu'en le regardant qu'il n'avait pas mangé, dormi ou fait quoi que ce soit d'autre depuis qu'elle était morte. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, essayant instinctivement de rencontrer ses yeux, voulant lui assurer silencieusement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, qu'elle était là.

Mais il regarda droit à travers elle, ne la voyant pas. Son expression ne changea pas. Ses yeux ne montrèrent aucun signe de reconnaissance.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, sentant la barbe sur ses joues non rasées comme elle prenait son visage dans ses mains. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa peau, le chatouillement de sa respiration lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres. Mais il était clair qu'il ne sentit rien, ne vit rien, car il regardait droit devant lui. « C'est moi, Jack. Ca va aller. Je suis là. »

« Jack, nous devrions y aller. » La voix de Daniel attira son attention et elle leva les yeux, surprise de voir des traînées de larmes sur le visage de son ami. « Vous allez vous rendre malade à rester assis là sous la pluie. »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il le mentionne, mais elle se rendit compte que le crachin régulier qui tombait s'était transformé en une averse qui avait commencé à traverser la tente qui était au-dessus d'eux.

« Daniel Jackson, il y a peu d'utilité à essayer de converser avec O'Neill. Il devrait être laissé seul pour pleurer sa femme. » La tête de Sam se releva brusquement aux mots calmes de l'homme. Elle se mit à se demander si tout le monde était devenu fou.

« Ils n'étaient pas mariés, Teal'c. » La voix de Daniel était douce, calme, pas tout à fait assez sévère pour être une correction. Sam eut l'impression que Daniel utilisait cette voix pour inciter Jack à faire des choses comme manger et dormir.

Teal'c montra la forme immobile de Jack. « Ceci n'est pas le comportement d'un guerrier qui a perdu un compagnon d'arme. Ceci est clairement un homme qui a perdu sa compagne. »

Daniel haussa les épaules, incapable de contredire la véracité des mots de Teal'c. « Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas mariés. »

« J'ai toujours vu un lien exclusif entre eux. Je considère que leur lien était celui du mariage. »

Daniel haussa à nouveau les épaules, à personne en particulier. Il n'y avait aucun besoin. Daniel savait, tout comme Sam, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

Teal'c s'accroupit, passant un bras sous le bras de Jack et le forçant efficacement à se relever avec l'aide de Daniel. « Nous devrions quitter cet endroit. »

Jack ne sembla pas remarquer ses amis l'aider à se lever, encore moins parler. Sam se releva, fixant ses yeux. Elle frissonna en voyant ce qu'il y avait là – un vide sombre. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune vie du tout en lui.

« Venez Jack, rentrons chez nous. » Daniel continuait à regarder Jack, semblant plein d'espoir que son ami réponde un jour.

Sam regarda Daniel, essayant d'obtenir son attention à la place. Elle se plaça devant lui, essayant de se faire remarquer par lui et se demandant si la télékinésie marchait pour les fantômes. Daniel loucha légèrement, ses yeux se baissant un tout petit peu pour rencontrer les siens. Ca marchait. Elle sourit. « Daniel ? »

Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers Teal'c, ne semblant plus la remarquer du tout. « Teal'c, aidez-moi à l'emmener à la voiture. »

Sam se tint là, regardant Daniel et Teal'c pousser Jack en avant. Jack faisait très peu pour les aider, mais il ne leur offrait, contrairement à son habitude, aucune résistance non plus. Elle réalisa pourquoi Marge lui avait dit que c'était très frustrant. Le cœur de Jack était brisé. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était toujours là avec lui. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le lui dire.

« Prenez soin de lui, les gars. » Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son murmure trouve sa voie à travers la distance croissante entre eux.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de briser la barrière. Elle était certaine de pouvoir. Elle le savait. Elle avait seulement besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Elle se tint dans le cimetière, les regardant s'éloigner dans leur voiture. Marge avait dit que seul quelqu'un qui croyait aux fantômes serait capable de la voir. Teal'c avait remarqué quelque chose ; Daniel avait presque parut la sentir aussi. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait en être vraiment conscient. Donc cela en venait à une question simple : qui connaissait-elle qui était un simplet ?

**Chapitre quatre**

Sans même y penser consciemment, elle se retrouva au SGC, dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de Daniel. Encore une fois, le temps passait apparemment plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé car Daniel avait repris son travail. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux trouvant le calendrier épinglé sur le mur. Bien qu'il soit toujours à la même page que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quelque chose lui disait que c'était plus dû au manque d'attention de Daniel qu'à la date elle-même. Bien sûr, ce quelque chose pouvait être le fait qu'il n'avait pas tourné le calendrier depuis plus de trois ans, mais Sam ignora cela.

Daniel était son meilleur atout. Il était le plus susceptible de tous de croire en quelque chose comme la vie après la mort – il était mort un paquet de fois, après tout, et il se tenait encore là. Il n'avait jamais pu, non plus, résister à quoi que ce fût que quelqu'un lui présentât. Il était si crédule, en fait, que Jack s'était lassé à lui jouer des tours car la réaction de Daniel était toujours la même – une douleur et un désenchantement complets, bien qu'éphémère. Si elle n'arrivait pas faire en sorte que Daniel croit aux fantômes, elle était foutue.

« Daniel ? »

Il était absorbé par un épais livre et quand elle parla, il leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Donnez-moi une seconde, Sam. »

Elle sourit, pensant que ça allait être plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. « Tout de suite, Daniel. »

« Quoi ? » Il leva les yeux, une expression étrange passant sur son visage quand il regarda autour de lui la pièce vide. Il secoua la tête, son visage se renfrognant en une moue déçue. « Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas là. Elle est morte. » Il grimaça et ferma étroitement les yeux. Posant la tête dans ses mains, Sam l'entendit prendre quelques aspirations brèves. Elle avait voulu pleurer la première fois qu'il était mort, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, cela la choqua de le voir encore si bouleversé. Pleurer à son enterrement ne comptait pas, se dit-elle, car elle pleurait à tous les enterrements, même les factices à la télé. Daniel repositionna ses lunettes un instant plus tard et reporta son attention sur son livre.

Très bien, elle trouvait que c'était tout simplement trop facile. Sam déambula dans son bureau, se sentant mal de le bouleverser. Elle utilisa ce temps pour étudier ses limitations. Elle pouvait toucher et sentir les choses, mais elle ne pouvait pas les déplacer. Elle se demanda si c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait apprendre à faire ou si elle était limitée à juste regarder. Elle se concentra sur un morceau de papier, touchant le bord et essayant de le déplacer un tout petit peu avec son doigt. Rien ne se passa. Plusieurs fois. Rien ne se passa au cours des milliers d'essais qu'elle fit. Furieuse, elle frappa de son poing le tas de papiers.

Etonnamment, quelques feuilles tombèrent en cascade sur le sol.

Daniel leva les yeux, vit les feuilles et soupira. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'air conditionné en se levant pour les rassembler en un tas désordonné. Il hésita quand il s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'elle sentit sa manche toucher son bras. Elle recula alors qu'il secouait la tête. Elle commençait à l'atteindre. Il fallait juste qu'elle continue jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'il sentait sa présence – elle avait le sentiment que ce serait quand il serait enfin capable de la voir. Elle pouvait le torturer jusqu'à l'absurde. Son frère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était la personne la plus agaçante du monde quand ils étaient petits.

Debout derrière lui, elle se pencha plus près. « Daniel ! » Elle espérait que son cri aurait un effet.

Mais voir Daniel sauter trente centimètres au-dessus du sol et l'entendre pousser un cri strident digne d'une écolière n'était pas exactement l'effet qu'elle recherchait. Il la dépassa, après avoir jeté un regard furieux à l'espace vide qu'elle occupait, et regarda dans le couloir. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle sourit, devinant qu'elle commençait à épuiser sa résistance.

« Je suis ici. Ainsi qu'O'Neill. » Le visage de Teal'c apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte avec, à ses côtés, un Jack hagard, fatigué et vieilli.

« Moi aussi ! » Sam décida que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'essayer avec eux trois en même temps.

Teal'c regarda dans sa direction, mais ne dit rien. Jack fixait le vide et la voix de Sam qu'il n'entendit pas ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde de sa contemplation. « Attendiez-vous quelqu'un, Daniel Jackson ? »

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Sam. « Avez-vous vu quelqu'un dans le couloir en venant ? »

« Non. »

Sam se sentit vraiment mal de ne pas être capable de faire plus, surtout en voyant la façon dont Teal'c parlait à la place de Jack, d'une manière qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il s'y était en quelque sorte habitué.

« Je crois que quelqu'un me fait une farce. » Daniel regarda autour de lui, élevant la voix. « Et ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Non, j'essaie de vous parler. » Sam vit Teal'c et Daniel se tourner vers elle, regardant tous les deux dans sa direction en plissant leurs yeux.

Daniel se tourna vers Teal'c. « Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Teal'c l'ignora aussi, ce que Sam trouva plus agaçant que le fait que Jack soit totalement inconscient de sa présence. « Nous sommes venus vous demander si vous aviez déjeuné. »

Sam, qui n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à la nourriture depuis son décès prématuré, fut distraite de sa quête de reconnaissance suffisamment longtemps pour réaliser qu'elle avait vraiment envie de manger. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais le goût de la nourriture lui manquait. Un désir de chocolat la submergea. Daniel avait toujours des barres chocolatées dans son bureau et Sam, mue par son envie irrépressible, se saisit du tiroir supérieur. Parce qu'elle y était tellement concentrée, elle ne vit pas sa main entrer en contact avec le bois, le tiroir faisant un raclement. Sam leva les yeux, espérant que quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu le bruit.

Teal'c sourit dans sa direction et se tourna vers Daniel pour parler, mais avant que les mots ne sortent, il sembla se souvenir de la présence silencieuse et découragée de Jack à côté de lui. « Il semble effectivement que quelqu'un essaie d'attirer votre attention, Daniel Jackson. »

La voix de Daniel était plaintive quand il répondit. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Je souhaiterais qu'ils arrêtent. »

Teal'c resta silencieux comme il réalisait que Daniel n'avait pas vraiment compris le message. Il acquiesça finalement. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ? »

Daniel scruta le tiroir, le tas de feuilles et la chaise sur laquelle Sam s'était avachie d'un air abattu. « Oui, je pourrais tout aussi bien faire ça. »

Sam se joignit à ses amis, se glissant dans l'ascenseur avec eux juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Les boutons la raillaient. Elle ne put résister – elle enfonça le bouton du niveau dix-neuf où son labo s'était trouvé. Le bouton s'alluma en réponse. Elle fut assez contente du résultat, poussant un cri aigu de jubilation d'avoir réussi. Ses joues brûlèrent d'embarras à sa réaction jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Cela la fit se sentir un peu mieux.

Les gars, cependant, ne remarquèrent aucunement le bouton jusqu'à ce que les portent s'ouvrent à son étage. Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux, surpris de découvrir où ils se trouvaient. Pour quelque raison, ce fut la seule fois où Jack remarqua réellement quelque chose sans que Teal'c l'y incite. Jack vit le couloir, celui qu'ils associaient tous avec elle. Son visage fut plein d'espoir pendant un instant, comme s'il s'attendait presque qu'elle apparaisse. Puis il ferma les yeux, son visage se grimaçant comme il essayait de refouler les larmes.

Daniel tendit la main à côté de Sam, essayant de refermer les portes. « Désolé, l'habitude. » Son visage affichait la culpabilité lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. « Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir appuyé ce bouton. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait, Daniel Jackson. » Les mots de Teal'c furent proférés avec certitude et le visage de Sam devint à nouveau rouge vif, certaine qu'il avait entendu son cri ridicule.

Daniel le regarda avec curiosité. « Je suis en train de perdre la raison. »

Les yeux de Teal'c dardèrent en direction de Sam. « Je ne le pense pas. »

Sam étrécit les yeux, se haussant sur ses orteils pour être au niveau de Teal'c. « Vous pouvez me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur les siens pendant un bref instant avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau, révélant l'étage du mess. Une main posée sur le bras de Jack pour l'inciter à le suivre, Teal'c ouvrit la voie. Jack ne fit que quelques pas avant qu'il ne s'écarte du groupe en direction des toilettes. Sam fut contente de constater qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il pouvait toujours faire tout seul ; elle ne voulait pas imaginer le genre de rumeurs qui circuleraient s'il était dit que Jack avait besoin qu'on lui dise d'aller aux toilettes.

Sam s'attendait à ce que les garçons continuent pour réserver une table et non qu'ils attendent Jack. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, Teal'c s'appuyant contre le mur et Daniel regardant fixement les portes fermées de l'ascenseur.

« Vous savez, parfois, c'est comme si elle était toujours là. Je m'attends constamment à la voir lorsque je lève les yeux. » Daniel abandonna son étude de l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre le mur, à côté de Teal'c.

« Moi aussi, de temps en temps, je ressens fortement sa présence. » Teal'c tourna la tête vers Sam comme elle poussait un soupir de frustration. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais Marge avait raison. Même s'ils avaient la sensation qu'elle était là, ils refusaient de l'accepter et cela la rendait dingue. Elle soupçonnait que tous les deux avaient peur d'en parler à l'autre de peur de s'embarrasser eux-mêmes et essayaient donc de prétendre qu'ils ne remarquaient rien d'étrange.

« J'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu sa voix dans mon bureau avant que vous n'arriviez. Je lui ai en fait répondu, jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce que je faisais. »

« C'est habituel dans la culture humaine pour les survivants de croire qu'ils continuent d'avoir un contact avec les morts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je crois que c'est une échappatoire aux émotions irrésolues. » Sam voulut donner une claque à Teal'c pour son arrogance, étant donné qu'il semblait être le plus réceptif des trois.

« Je n'ai aucune émotion irrésolue pour elle, Teal'c. Elle était mon amie. Maintenant, elle est partie. » Il soupira et secoua la tête, jetant un coup d'œil subreptice pour s'assurer que Jack n'était pas encore là. Sam réalisa que Jack prenait un temps horriblement long et, bien que sachant qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre explication, elle choisit de croire qu'il se cachait. Daniel haussa les épaules pour lui-même et poursuivit. « Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. Je ne crois pas à la vie après la mort. C'est une idée agréable à laquelle se cramponner, que vous allez vivre éternellement avec tous vos souvenirs et vos sentiments. Quand j'étais petit, après la mort de mes parents, je pensais qu'ils étaient assis sur des nuages et me regardaient. J'avais l'habitude de leur faire signe quand je pensais que personne ne regardait. » Sam sourit à l'image d'innocence que le souvenir de Daniel amena à l'esprit, à l'opposé de sa propre conviction glacée, forgée pendant son enfance, que sa mère était partie et n'en avait plus rien à foutre d'elle. « Mais ce n'est qu'une agréable idée. Rien de plus. » Daniel regarda fixement le sol, donnant l'impression de vouloir que quelqu'un le contredise.

Teal'c regarda à nouveau Sam. « Je suis d'accord. Il n'y a pas d'esprits. »

« Conneries ! » Sam était si fâchée qu'elle se fichait à cet instant que ce soit le seul message qui leur parvienne d'outre-tombe.

Daniel releva brusquement la tête. « Sam ? »

Teal'c regardait, avec application, droit devant lui, et Sam savait que c'était ce qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il essayait de nier que quelque chose se passait. Sam savait qu'il l'avait entendue aussi.

Mais son attention fut attirée par Jack, qui apparut à l'embrasure de la porte des toilettes juste à ce moment-là. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, son visage pâle, ses yeux rougis révélant qu'elle avait eu raison sur le fait qu'il se cachait dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Elle sauta presque de joie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque ses yeux fixés sur Daniel et qu'il était bien plus horrifié qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

« Je suis désolé, Jack. Je ne vous avais pas vu. »

Le visage de Jack était froid lorsque son regard rencontra les yeux de Daniel, les surprenant tous par sa voix si peu utilisée dernièrement. « Sam est morte, Daniel. »

Teal'c prit le bras de Jack, l'éloignant de sa confrontation avec Daniel. « Entendre le prénom de votre amie ne devrait pas vous faire de peine, O'Neill. » Sam remarqua les yeux de Teal'c glisser dans sa direction. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait être oubliée ; cependant, si entendre son prénom vous occasionne de la souffrance, nous continuerons d'éviter son utilisation. »

A cause de sa victoire, ou quasi victoire, Sam voulait continuer. Apparemment, Daniel et Teal'c devenaient plus réceptifs à ses tentatives de communication et elle était sûre qu'ils seraient capables de convaincre Jack qu'ils voyaient la lumière, ou le fantôme dans ce cas précis. Mais rien que de voir l'étage de son labo l'avait réduit aux larmes et entendre son prénom l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'elle n'osa plus attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle était presque certaine que de la voir là maintenant serait dévastateur pour lui.

A la place, elle resta en arrière, les regardant trouver une table dans un coin, là où ils ne s'étaient jamais assis ensemble tous les quatre. Elle vit Teal'c et Daniel rester chacun leur tour avec Jack pendant que l'autre allait chercher son repas pour que Jack ne soit jamais seul. Elle remarqua que Jack ne touchait pas à l'assiette que Daniel lui avait apportée, ne jouant même pas avec la nourriture ou prétendant manger. Et surtout, elle resta debout là, détestant la façon dont tout le monde regardait ou murmurait sur le groupe qui avait été autrefois si populaire. Tout le monde les avait aimés et respectés quand ils stupéfiaient et tiraient le lapin hors du chapeau encore et encore, mais apparemment, ce respect était à jamais souillé par le simple fait qu'ils étaient humains et mortels et qu'il s'avéra qu'ils ne s'en sortaient pas toujours indemnes.

La haine monta pendant qu'elle les regardait manger, surtout quand elle vit qu'ils servaient de la tarte et que Jack n'en mangerait même pas. Elle ne put supporter davantage et s'approcha du comptoir de service, tendit le bras furieusement et lança violemment les plats. Le verre fracassé et les visages terrifiés auraient dû la ramener à la raison, mais elle avait une colossale crise de colère, une comme elle n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie, et elle se sentit parfaitement justifiée alors qu'elle continuait à jeter, frapper, écraser et briser tout ce qui lui venait à portée de main. Elle devait libérer cette fureur, laisser sortir la frustration, la tension et le stress qui s'étaient accumulés durant toute sa vie. Bon sang ! Elle était en colère d'avoir passé sa vie entière et surtout les dernières années à suivre les règles et à attendre quelque chose qu'elle était censée obtenir et que cela lui soit retiré brusquement à cause d'une erreur.

Le temps qu'elle en ait fini, la salle était saccagée. Tout le monde s'était enfui, poussant des hurlements et se griffant les uns les autres pour franchir en premier la porte. Tout le monde, sauf eux. Teal'c et Daniel se regardaient, les fourchettes figées en l'air. Jack regardait fixement, ce qui semblait être son passe-temps favori, complètement inconscient que, derrière lui, Samantha Carter avait piqué la colère de sa vie.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, arrachant la fourchette de la main de Daniel et la jetant sur son assiette, envoyant la nourriture sur ses lunettes. « Essayez d'ignorer ça, Danny ! »

Daniel ôta ses lunettes et les essuya avec une serviette. Il regarda Teal'c. « Je n'ai pas vraiment faim aujourd'hui. »

Teal'c jeta à Sam son regard noir le plus désapprobateur. « Je n'ai plus faim non plus. »

Ils se levèrent, Teal'c emmenant un Jack réticent avec lui, et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Sam prit l'assiette intacte de Jack et la leur lança, tout à fait contente quand elle frappa la porte juste devant eux. « Connards ! »

Et pourtant, ils continuèrent leur chemin, ne lui donnant même pas la satisfaction de regarder vers elle.

**Chapitre Cinq**

Sam était si irritée qu'elle avait toutes les intentions de donner la chasse et de hanter ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils admettent qu'ils pouvaient la voir. Merde, elle savait que la moitié de la base admettrait la voir une fois que le général aurait vent de la pagaille qu'elle avait mise dans le mess. Elle haussa les épaules et décida que c'était pour cela qu'on l'appelait 'mess' en premier lieu(1).

Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un pas vers eux, elle se sentit dériver. La salle s'évanouit, étant immédiatement remplacée par l'horrible beige du 'Service des Permis' qui n'en était pas un. Au moins elle n'était pas à la fin de la queue. Elle était directement au guichet, faisant face à un petit homme. Sa petite taille ne servant qu'à attirer plus d'attention sur sa chevelure en récession. L'épaisse moustache qu'il arborait était ridicule. Sam voulait lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de la tailler et de la transplanter sur la tête, mais elle se rappela que les gens derrière le guichet du 'Service des Permis' avaient tous les pouvoirs et retint sagement sa langue.

Ken, comme son étiquette l'indiquait, lui jeta un coup d'œil avec un froncement de sourcils en regardant quelque chose sur son ordinateur. « Vous essayez de hanter, Mademoiselle Carter ? »

Sam acquiesça. Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance, mais elle n'allait pas avouer cela, de peur d'être renvoyée devant Marge.

Il se détourna de l'ordinateur. « Et comment ça se passe pour vous ? »

Sam regarda la sauce tomate qui tâchait ses mains à cause des assiettes de spaghetti qu'elle avait jetées autour d'elle à la base et les fourra dans ses poches. « Ca se passe très bien. » Elle n'osa pas se plaindre par peur qu'ils ne la laissent plus hanter – surtout s'ils avaient vent de sa redécoration du mess. Aussi irritant soit-il d'être ignorée par ses amis, c'était toujours un pas de mieux que les queues sans fin au ciel.

« Tant mieux pour vous. » Ken sourit d'un sourire qui disait à Sam qu'il savait très exactement comment ça se passait malgré son mensonge. Sa voix était aussi nasale que celle de Marge, ce qui était plus gênant car il était un homme. Penser à quel point sa voix était déplaisante lui fit penser à quel point la voix de Jack était agréable et donc, plutôt que de répondre, Sam fixa simplement l'espace juste au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Ken avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Ken était habitué à des gens malheureux et par conséquent, cela lui prit un temps assez long pour se ressaisir quand il fit face au bonheur apparent de Sam. « Mademoiselle Carter, j'ai ici une invitation pour rejoindre la queue très sélecte des âmes sœurs. » Il tendit par-dessus le guichet une petite carte de visite. « Maintenant, vous devez garder cette carte sur vous car on pourrait vous la demander à tout moment pendant que vous serez dans cette queue. »

« Si je suis une âme désincarnée, est-ce que j'occupe vraiment un espace quelque part ? » Si elle devait se donner la peine d'arriver à faire réagir Daniel, elle se dit qu'elle devrait commencer à s'entraîner à être horriblement embêtante.

A nouveau, le comportement de Sam le désarçonna et il cligna des yeux en la regardant pendant que son cerveau rebootait. « Vous pouvez rejoindre la queue à tout moment. »

« Est-ce que ma place dans la ligne affectera la durée de vie de mon âme soeur ? » Sam pensait que ce serait utile à savoir. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de Jack parce qu'elle s'était mise dans la queue trop tôt ou quelque chose comme ça, car on lui avait toujours dit que nul n'était censé ignorer la loi.

« Bien sûr que non. La date de la mort est prédéterminée quand une âme entre dans un corps, à moins qu'il n'y ait une erreur. » Ken paraissait assez gêné, probablement parce qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui avait été la victime malheureuse d'une telle erreur.

Sam acquiesça, toujours amère à propos de l'erreur de formulaire qui l'avait mise dans cette fâcheuse situation. Elle voulait faire une scène de tous les diables à ce sujet, mais elle savait que cela ne résulterait pour elle qu'en une perte de temps supplémentaire alors qu'elle pourrait le passer à essayer de communiquer avec les gars. « Les erreurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris, sont extrêmement rares. »

Ken déglutit. « La queue est juste là-bas. »

« Si je ne vais pas faire la queue, cela changera-t-il quelque chose ? » Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'éternité avec Jack pour une stupide raison, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait que l'éternité avec Jack commence plus tôt qu'il n'était nécessaire. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui – non, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, même si, elle, elle était déjà morte.

« Non, mais ai-je mentionné que c'est une queue très sélecte ? »

« Puis-je repartir hanter maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Ken s'agrandirent. « Vous voulez repartir ? »

Sam acquiesça. « Aussi longtemps que ça n'affectera pas ma réunion avec Jack quand le moment venu arrivera, alors oui, je veux absolument retourner hanter. »

Les yeux de Ken s'agrandirent un peu plus. « Vous voulez repartir ? »

Sam acquiesça à nouveau. « Oui. Mais seulement si j'ai toujours l'éternité avec Jack. »

Ken hocha lentement la tête. « Oui, bien sûr, même les 'gestionnaires' ne peuvent pas changer le statut des âmes sœurs. Une fois que vous en avez une, vous l'avez pour toujours. »

Sam tourna la carte d'invitation dans sa main. « Donc si c'est le cas, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance si j'ai mon invitation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ken était déconcerté. « Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. Mais vous en aurez besoin si vous voulez faire la queue. »

« Alors, est-ce que je peux repartir hanter ? »

« Vous aimez vraiment ça ? »

Sam sourit. « Je suis sur une mission, Ken. » Elle ne voyait pas la nécessité de souligner qu'elle ne voyait aucune utilité à se tenir dans la file d'attente à attendre que Jack meure quand elle pouvait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, à condition, bien sûr, qu'elle arrive à se faire voir de lui.

Ken haussa les épaules, semblant plutôt soulagé d'être débarrassé d'elle. « Si vous le dites, mademoiselle. »

Et elle fut de retour au SGC. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis sa petite crise de colère. Elle ne savait pas où était tout le monde. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Daniel. Bien que Teal'c semblât bien plus conscient de sa présence, Sam savait que Daniel serait le premier des deux à craquer.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans la salle de briefing. Le Général Hammond était assis au bout de la table, ses lèvres formant une ligne fine et mécontente. Sam se ferma à l'idée qu'il soit fâché et fut en fait contente, à cet instant, d'être déjà morte, ne serait-ce que parce que cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Elle savait que c'était probablement dans sa tête, mais elle se dit que lui aussi paraissait un peu triste, et que c'était parce qu'elle lui manquait.

Jack était là aussi, agissant toujours comme si tenir sa tête levée exigeait plus d'énergie qu'il n'en possédait. Ses yeux ne cessaient de se fermer. Il semblait avoir besoin de dormir, pour paraître aussi épuisé et émacié. Sam avait pensé que sa stupeur le rendrait peut-être un peu plus sensible à sa présence et elle s'approcha de lui. S'agenouillant, elle toucha avec douceur son bras. Il s'écarta, mais elle ne pouvait être sûre que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son contact, car il semblait s'être endormi. Elle remarqua, cependant, l'envahissante puanteur d'alcool qui émanait de lui. Se reculant, elle regarda autour d'elle avec horreur. Quelque chose devait allait très mal pour que Jack s'endorme pendant un briefing, en étant ivre, et que personne ne s'en souciât.

Le regard furieux du général se déplaça vers Jack et le vieil homme secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement. Hammond n'était pas tellement loin de lui ; il ne pouvait pas avoir manqué l'ivresse de Jack. Le général retourna son attention sur Daniel, qui étaient en train de parler avant que Sam n'arrive.

Sam regarda Teal'c qui était assis en face de Jack. « Teal'c, que diable se passe-t-il ici ? Faites quelque chose ! »

Teal'c tourna ses yeux sur le dossier devant lui.

« Teal'c ! Etre traduit en cour martiale n'aidera en rien Jack. »

Teal'c lui jeta un regard noir et tendit un bras à contrecœur, tapant le siège de Jack.

« Carter ? » Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent une seconde après sa bouche et il se tourna légèrement sur son fauteuil pour regarder autour de lui. Sam était transportée de joie, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux regardent droit à travers elle. Il déglutit et son visage se transforma à nouveau en un renfrognement qu'il arborait depuis qu'elle était morte. Il grimaça et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. « Désolé. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'elle était ici. »

Sam jeta un regard furieux à Teal'c. « Vous savez, si vous admettiez que vous me voyez et m'entendez, cela pourrait peut-être amener Jack à me voir et à m'entendre ce qui vous soulagerait d'avoir à vous occuper de lui comme d'un bébé. »

Teal'c ne répondit pas, mais Sam le vit regarder Daniel Jackson en haussant un sourcil. Elle pouvait voir le défi silencieux passer entre eux. Daniel s'arrêta dans son discours pendant un instant, mais il ne craqua pas. Teal'c tourna son fauteuil légèrement sur la droite, gardant Sam hors de sa ligne de vision.

« Colonel O'Neill, je m'attends à ce que vous soyez sobre en revenant de congés, est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? » Les mots sévères du Général Hammond rassura Sam car cela signifiait qu'ils essayaient seulement de garder un œil sur Jack, probablement pour l'empêcher d'être seul, probablement parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'il pourrait peut-être faire s'il était seul. Au moins il n'était pas ivre au travail. Sam secoua la tête. Techniquement, il était ivre au travail, simplement il ne travaillait pas. Pour une raison ou une autre, cela ne semblait pas vraiment mieux et elle décida de ne plus y penser.

Jack leva les yeux après un instant et grimaça. « Quoi ? »

Contrairement à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, au moins Jack répondait. En quelque sorte. A nouveau, elle n'était pas sûre qu'être ivre et reconnaître son supérieur fût mieux que d'être sobre et de ne rien reconnaître. Sam soupira et contourna la table jusqu'aux côtés de Daniel. « Daniel, vous ne pouvez pas continuer cet exposé avec moi qui parle. »

Daniel bafouilla ses mots pendant un instant et il s'arrêta, se saisissant d'un verre d'eau au milieu de sa phrase en prétendant avoir voulu faire une pause à ce moment là. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et repris la parole. Il tenait une feuille et expliquait quelque chose, montrant avec son stylo. Sam prit une profonde respiration, songea à la stupidité de son 'gestionnaire', et donna un petit coup à la feuille avec son doigt juste au moment où la rage l'emplit. La feuille s'inclina en avant dans la main de Daniel.

Imperturbable, il la redressa et recommença. Sam ricana et recommença, donnant un petit coup au stylo à la place. Le stylo sauta de sa main et Daniel sursauta légèrement sous la surprise. Si le général le remarqua, il ne dit rien. Teal'c ne regardait plus Daniel depuis longtemps, à la place il fixait ses mains croisées sur la table devant lui. Jack bougea sur son fauteuil, complètement inconscient de tout cela car il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux.

Daniel soupira et s'accroupit pour ramasser son stylo. Quand il se releva, Sam pouvait voir dans le maintient de sa mâchoire qu'il ne capitulait pas encore. Il avait été enfermé dans un pavillon psychiatrique auparavant, se rappela Sam, et elle était presque certaine que ne pas revivre cet événement était pour lui une motivation inébranlable pour l'ignorer. Mais Sam n'avait jamais été de celles à renoncer et Daniel avait toujours été de ceux à s'agiter, elle savait donc qu'il serait une cible facile. Surtout dans un tel cadre public.

Les doigts de Daniel étaient serrés sur le stylo et il continua sans l'aide de la feuille. Sam n'en fut pas dissuadée. Elle se plaça derrière lui, se penchant par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient juste à côté de son oreille. Il parlait toujours et elle ne savait pas s'il était conscient d'elle à cet instant.

« Daniel ! »

« Ow ! »

Sam gloussa lorsque Daniel sauta au plafond. Teal'c se tourna pour regarder, la plus petite trace d'un petit sourire en coin sur son visage. Le Général Hammond semblait inquiet et légèrement coupable, faisant penser à Sam qu'il n'était pas vraiment en train d'écouter Daniel jusqu'à ce que Daniel crie. Jack se réveilla à nouveau brusquement, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement la pièce. Il parut à nouveau déçu et se recala dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge et remua les documents qu'il ne regardait pas, essayant de se ressaisir. Sam posa sa main sur les feuilles, regardant avec plaisir quand Daniel cessa de les bouger et à la place fixa l'endroit où sa main était posée.

« Daniel, ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous tous si vous acceptiez que je suis ici et commenciez à travailler avec Teal'c pour faire en sorte que Jack me voit. » Elle observa Daniel jeter des regards furtifs à Teal'c. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec méfiance, mais là encore, aucun d'eux ne dit quelque chose. « Il peut me voir aussi, Daniel. Et m'entendre. Vous n'êtes pas le seul. »

Daniel ferma les yeux fermement et elle l'entendit murmurer, si doucement qu'elle put à peine saisir les mots. « Sam n'est pas ici. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas Sam. »

Sam se sentit coupable quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il pensait. Il ne l'ignorait pas. Il pensait simplement que ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait essayé d'attirer son attention d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait été exigeante, arrogante et s'était mise en spectacle sans même le réaliser, ce qui avait très facilement convaincu Daniel que s'il voyait un esprit, ce n'était pas celui de Samantha Carter. Sam avait toujours été calme, réservée et sage. Sam ôta sa main des feuilles et se recula, voyant le soulagement sur le visage de Daniel quand il ouvrit les yeux pour ne voir que ses feuilles.

Sam s'effondra sur un fauteuil en face de Jack, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Si elle jouait les gentilles et suivait les règles pour convaincre Daniel que c'était vraiment elle, elle n'arriverait jamais nulle part. Et si elle suivait vraiment les règles, elle serait là-haut, dans le ciel, debout dans la queue de ce fichu 'Service des Permis' attendant que Jack meure. « La barbe avec ça ! »

Elle se releva d'un bond, son mouvement brusque envoyant le fauteuil rouler loin de la table. Elle regarda Daniel prétendre ne pas le voir. Elle regarda Teal'c prétendre ne pas le voir. Elle regarda Hammond le remarquer visiblement, observer les visages de Daniel et de Teal'c, et aussi sec prétendre qu'il n'avait pas vu non plus.

Elle s'approcha de Daniel et le fixa. « Les gentilles filles vont au paradis, Daniel. Les vilaines doivent rester avec Jack. »

Les yeux de Daniel s'agrandirent un peu en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. « Général, je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Teal'c suivit le mouvement, empressé d'échapper à la situation. « Nous devrions peut-être reprogrammer cette réunion. Je ne me sens pas très bien non plus. »

Le général regarda Teal'c avec un regard incrédule. « Teal'c, vous n'avez pas à le couvrir. Dr. Jackson, je veux que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie tout de suite et vous soumettre à un dépistage anti-drogues. »

Sam éclata de rire.

Daniel ne trouva pas cela amusant. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux, général. »

Les épaules de Teal'c s'affaissèrent. « Pas moi. »

Sam pouvait presque voir la résolution de Daniel craquer. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à chanter. « Quatre-vingts dix neufs bouteilles de bière sur le mur, Quatre-vingts dix neufs bouteilles de bière, prends-en une, passe-la autour, quatre-vingts dix-huit bouteilles de bière sur le mur. » Sam s'arrêta un instant et jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. « A moins bien sûr que Jack n'arrive là-bas en premier. Dans ce cas, il ne resterait plus de bière, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit largement et revint à sa chanson. « Quatre-vingts dix-huit bouteilles de bière sur le mur, Quatre-vingts dix-huit bouteilles de bière, prends-en une, passe- »

« Arrêtez ! » Daniel pressa les mains sur ses oreilles. « Arrêtez ça ! Laissez-moi seul ! »

Sam continua, remarquant que sa voix, fausse et sans musicalité, lui serait finalement utile puisque Teal'c semblait faire une sorte de crise sur son fauteuil.

Mais le général plutôt que de reconnaître soudain qu'elle était là, poursuivit à la place avec son assertion que Daniel prenait des hallucinogènes. Il appela la sécurité, leur demandant d'emmener Daniel à l'infirmerie et de le garder là-bas.

_---_

_(1) : Il s'agit d'un jeu de mot sur le mot 'mess' qui signifie à la fois 'pagaille' et 'mess' en français (mais bien sûr, comme souvent, le jeu de mot n'a plus de sens en français)._

_---_

**Chapitre Six**

Avant que Sam ne puisse décider ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite, l'alarme se déclencha, détournant l'attention de tout le monde de ses pitreries. Oubliant qu'elle n'était pas réelle, elle se retrouva derrière Hammond et Teal'c alors qu'ils couraient vers la salle de contrôle. Jack était un tout petit peu derrière eux, ayant à lutter contre le fait qu'il était à moitié endormi et ivre. Le Sergent Harriman arborait son visage paniqué, lequel, avait-elle remarqué il y a longtemps, était le même que son visage calme excepté qu'il tournait sa tête beaucoup plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, sergent ? » Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se rappelle toute cette affaire d'être désincarnée.

« Quel est le problème, sergent ? » Les mots du général vinrent juste un peu après les siens.

Walter, cependant, ne répondit pas. Il resta simplement assis dans son fauteuil, son expression paniquée évanouie. Elle avait été remplacée par celle figée par la peur comme le démontraient ses yeux en soucoupes et sa bouche béante.

« Sergent, je vous ai posé une question ! » Hammond n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de méchant, mais il commandait et il aimait être respecté. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être ignoré, comme c'était le cas avec Walter et son silence, le général se mettait rapidement en colère.

Sam attendit que Walter réponde, se demandant si Walter était sur le point d'être envoyé également pour un test anti-drogues. Teal'c fit un pas en avant, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Walter. « Vous feriez bien de répondre au général comme si vous n'aviez rien vu. »

« Ha ! Donc vous admettez que vous pouvez me voir ! » Sam avait envie de sauter sur place.

Walter continua simplement de regarder fixement. « Quo- »

La jubilation de Sam par l'aveu de Teal'c fut de courte durée. Elle regarda Walter, remarquant qu'il la fixait directement. « Vous pouvez me voir, n'est-ce pas, sergent ? »

Walter hocha la tête.

Teal'c s'avança devant elle. « Sergent Harriman, je recommande fortement que vous continuiez à poursuivre votre travail de manière normale. »

La voix du général s'éleva par-dessus tous les bruits de la salle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bon sang ? »

Un Walter effrayé, hésitant, commença à leur détailler le problème d'une voix tremblante. Sam sut immédiatement comment réparer cela, mais tous les autres attendaient Hammond, qui ordonna de faire venir autant de scientifiques dans la salle de contrôle qui pourraient être trouvés car quelqu'un sur Terre pouvait sûrement réparer cela.

Sam contourna le fauteuil de Walter par l'autre côté et s'accroupit. « Voulez-vous que tout le monde pense que vous êtes vraiment malin et que vous pouvez réparer les choses ? »

Les yeux de Walter passèrent rapidement de Sam à Teal'c. Teal'c secoua la tête pour indiquer que Walter devrait l'ignorer. Mais la tête de Walter s'inclina une fois.

« Bien, voici ce que vous devez faire- » Elle commença à énoncer ses instructions, parlant suffisamment lentement pour que Walter puisse la suivre, mais assez vite pour que tout le monde dans la salle prennent note qu'il n'était pas simplement en train d'essayer des choses au hasard. En moins de deux minutes, les alarmes s'arrêtèrent, la Porte était restaurée et fonctionnait normalement, et la salle devint mortellement silencieuse. « Bien, Walter, maintenant, écoutez-moi. Dites au général que Daniel ne prend pas de drogues. » Sam regarda l'expression de Walter devenir las, mais il se leva et fit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Le général parut un peu surpris que Walter soit au courant du test anti-drogues, mais il était trop occupé par sa surprise en constatant que Walter venait de réparer la Porte.

« Maintenant, Walter, j'ai besoin que vous lui disiez comment vous avez réparé la Porte. »

« Major Carter, je pensais que vous alliez laisser tout le monde penser que j'étais très malin ! » Il parut accablé, mais Sam s'en fichait. Il venait de s'adresser à elle, tout haut, dans une salle pleine de témoins.

Elle espérait que Teal'c admît que lui aussi pouvait la voir car Walter venait de s'embarrasser et qu'elle avait toujours pensé que Teal'c était quelqu'un de fiable. Elle s'attendait à ce que le général arrive à l'évidente conclusion que son fantôme avait dit à Walter comment réparer l'ordinateur. Elle espérait que Jack dessoûlerait spontanément et réaliserait qu'elle était là.

Au lieu de cela, elle vit le général ordonner une nouvelle fois à la sécurité d'emmener un sergent Harriman très mécontent à l'infirmerie pour un test anti-drogues.

Teal'c secoua la tête vers Walter qui était entraîné hors de la salle. « Je vous avais conseillé de rester silencieux. »

Ayant fait un flop complet dans sa tentative de se faire entendre, Sam ferma les yeux et soupira. Le Général Hammond était à bout de patience et Sam ne voulait pas rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'essayer une autre fois. Elle avait fait des bonds dans le temps sans le vouloir, mais elle se disait qu'il y avait une façon de le contrôler. Juste au cas où, elle visa une très petite fenêtre de temps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que le tohu-bohu était retombé. La salle de contrôle était calme, excepté le bruit habituel des gens faisant leur travail. Walter était à nouveau à son pupitre, en train de taper sur son clavier. Sam prit calmement le siège à côté de lui.

« Sergent, ne soyez pas troublé. »

Les yeux effrayés de Walter lui jetèrent un regard subreptice, mais retournèrent immédiatement à l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Ecoutez, Walter, j'ai toujours été gentille avec vous, non ? »

Walter regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait puis il hocha une fois la tête.

« Teal'c refuse d'admettre que je suis ici, je crois que c'est parce qu'il craint de paraître cinglé et Daniel semble penser qu'il est hanté par un démon ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je veux seulement parler à quelqu'un. »

Walter poursuivit son travail, mais Sam remarqua qu'il avait ouvert un traitement de texte. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, inclinant sa tête vers l'écran, et tapa. _« Que voulez-vous ? » _

Sam sourit, stupéfait que quelqu'un enfin allait discuter. « J'essaie de m'adresser à Daniel et Teal'c parce que le Colonel O'Neill leur fait confiance. Donc je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour les atteindre. »

_« Est-ce que c'est vraiment vous ? »_

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce que je l'admettrais ? »

Walter eut un grand sourire. _« J'adorerais vous aider, mais je ne pense pas que le Colonel O'Neill me fera confiance. »_ Il grimaça puis continua de taper. _« Il prend tout cela terriblement mal. La rumeur dit qu'il clame vous avoir tuée. »_

« Walter, vous savez que l'avion dans lequel j'étais s'est écrasé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Walter haussa les épaules. _« La rumeur veut que cela soit une couverture pour dissimuler votre sinistre meurtre, lequel le Colonel O'Neill a avoué. »_

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent comme elle fixait les mots. Eh bien, si Jack disait aux gens qu'il l'avait tuée, ça expliquait certainement les regards étranges que le groupe avait reçus au mess. « Non, Walter, il ne m'a pas tuée. Tout cela est une énorme erreur. »

_« Il prend quand même cela terriblement mal, m'dame. »_

« C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide. »

_« Pourquoi ne lui parlez-vous pas directement ? »_

« Apparemment il faut que vous croyiez aux fantômes pour être capable de les voir, et bien que je suis franchement agacée de l'existence de choses telles que les fantômes, le colonel croira probablement encore moins que moi que je suis ici. »

_« J'ai eu un test anti-drogues ce matin. Et un scanner. Et un IRM. »_

Sam tapota son épaule. « Croyez-moi, je préférerais être vivante et capable de délivrer mes propres messages. »

_« Mon rendez-vous avec le psychiatre est pour demain. »_

Sam grimaça. « J'ai connu ça. Dites-lui juste ce qu'il veut entendre. »

_« Ils ne veulent probablement pas entendre que j'ai une conversation avec une femme morte, m'dame. »_

« Walter, depuis combien de temps suis-je morte ? »

_« Vous ne savez pas ? »_

« Le temps ne semble pas passer tout à fait pareil pour moi. Pour autant que je puis dire, ça ne devrait faire qu'un jour ou deux, mais je sais que c'est plus que ça. »

_« Trois semaines. »_

« Wow. » Sam ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle détestait que trois semaines soient déjà passées sans être capable de communiquer avec Jack. Et elle soupçonnait que pour Jack, chaque minute qui passait lui faisait se sentir un peu plus désespéré. « Mal à quel point, Walter ? »

_« M'dame ? »_

Sam eut un petit rire. « Je suis morte, vous n'avez pas vraiment à vous inquiéter des grades, Walter. »

_« Bien, m'dame. »_

« Vous disiez que Jack prenait cela terriblement mal. A quel point ? »

Les coins de la bouche de Walter se relevèrent en un sourire. _« Jack, m'dame ? »_

« Eh bien, si vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter des grades, moi non plus. » Alors même qu'elle disait les mots, elle se sentit rougir.

_« Ne vous inquiétez. A qui irai-je le dire ? »_ Walter passa la police à une taille si minuscule que Sam put à peine lire. _« Il n'a parlé à personne pendant deux semaines. »_ Il diminua la taille encore plus, à tel point que Sam dut se pencher pour voir les mots. _« Il boit. »_ Walter lui donna une seconde pour lire puis effaça le tout. _« Le général l'a mis en congés, mais il n'a pas le cœur à le renvoyer chez lui. »_

« Walter, pouvez-vous parler à Daniel pour moi ? Dites-lui que je suis vraiment là, que c'est moi et que j'essaie de communiquer avec Jack. »

_« Quand nous étions à l'infirmerie ce matin, Daniel m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de ça parce qu'il pouvait vous voir aussi. Il ne veut rien dire parce qu'il craint de passer pour un fou. »_

« Pourquoi ne me le disiez-vous pas ? » Sam sauta sur ses pieds, irritée d'avoir perdu un temps précieux quand elle aurait pu simplement aller directement voir Daniel, avec probablement de meilleurs résultats une fois qu'il y aurait un témoin au fait qu'il pouvait la voir.

_« Parce que j'aime parler avec vous. »_

Sam regarda fixement les mots sur l'écran, clignant stupidement les yeux et craignant la signification sous-jacente.

_« J'ai toujours pensé vous étiez belle, m'dame. »_

Sam roula des yeux. « Vous n'êtes tellement pas Jack, Walter. »

Walter ferma le programme et fixa résolution droit devant lui. Sam réalisa un instant plus tard qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas dû brûler ce lien, puisque Walter était le seul qui acceptait volontiers d'interagir avec elle. Mais la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était qu'un mortel idiot ayant le béguin pour elle se mette en travers de sa tentative d'atteindre l'amour de sa vie. Elle tapota l'homme sur l'épaule.

« Est-ce que Daniel est toujours à la base ? »

Walter acquiesça.

« Est-il dans son bureau ? »

Walter soupira profondément, laissant Sam savoir qu'il voulait qu'elle croie qu'il était très occupé, mais elle se pencha et lui sourit, et il acquiesça.

« Merci, Walter. » Sam se permit de penser à Daniel, espérant mentalement que son contrôle des sauts temporels serait suffisant pour ne pas rater quelque chose.

**Chapitre Sept**

En un éclair, elle fut là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau. Elle resta là où elle était, le regardant simplement pendant un instant. Elle pouvait voir à la façon dont il bougeait, à la façon dont il s'absorbait dans les livres devant lui, à la façon dont il hésitait de manière infinitésimale sur sa prise de note, qu'il essayait très dur de prétendre que tout était normal quand ça ne l'était pas. Elle savait qu'elle lui manquait, la véritable Sam, de la même façon qu'il lui manquait quand il était mort. Les petits déjeuners qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager presque tous les matins lui manquaient - c'était leur moment à eux pour parler sciences sans avoir à expliquer pourquoi ils étaient comme ils étaient. C'était leur moment d'amitié. Sam voulait ébouriffer ses cheveux, sachant qu'il avait subi les mêmes tests que Walter. Elle se sentit terriblement coupable pour cela. Elle l'avait horriblement accablé.

Il leva la tête un instant, réajustant ses lunettes. Son regard tomba sur elle et il sourit. Mais un instant après, son sourire chancela et il parut dévasté. Il retourna à son livre.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pensant devoir dire quelque chose d'important et de profond. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, Sam. »

« Alors vous l'admettez maintenant ? »

Il leva la tête et sourit, haussant les épaules. « Au début, je pensais que j'étais cinglé. Je pensais que c'était un tour que mon esprit me jouait. » Il s'adossa à sa chaise, lui donnant sa pleine attention. « Ensuite, j'ai pensé que vous étiez une sorte de mauvais esprit venu nous posséder ou quelque chose comme ça, surtout après que vous ayez saccagé le mess l'autre jour. »

Sam s'assit sur un tabouret. « J'étais un peu agacée. »

« Vous devriez étudier les cours de self-control parce que je suis presque certain que le Général Hammond va péter un plomb s'il doit remplacer à nouveau toutes les assiettes. »

« Savez-vous combien c'est frustrant de devoir crier pour attirer l'attention et que personne ne fasse attention à vous ? »

Daniel acquiesça. « Oui, je sais. Quand Ba'al avait fait prisonnier Jack, c'était comme de parler à un mur. Un mur entêté et exaspérant. »

Sam sourit, songeant combien elle voulait étreindre ce mur entêté et exaspérant. « Au moins vous aviez réussi à attirer son attention. »

« Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez aussi. » Daniel eut un large sourire. « Il semblait toujours vous remarquer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Sam roula des yeux, appréciant la plaisanterie bon enfant d'une manière qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. « C'est un concept très simple, en fait, Daniel. Seules les personnes qui croient aux fantômes peuvent les voir. »

« Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. »

« Vous êtes en train de parler avec un. »

Daniel se leva, traversant la pièce pour se tenir devant elle et tendit le bras. Sa main était hésitante lorsqu'elle passa à côté de la sienne, s'abaissant tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne finalement en contact. « Vous me paraissez plutôt réelle. »

« Peu importe, Jack ne croit pas aux fantômes. »

Daniel haussa les épaules et revint à son bureau, remuant la tasse de café, lequel, elle savait, était froid depuis longtemps. « Jack ne croit non plus pas à la sobriété en ce moment. Je suis sûr qu'il changera un jour d'avis. »

« Ou c'est son foie qui le changera. »

Daniel leva les yeux, un sourire taquin sur le visage. « Alors c'est Jack maintenant, hein ? »

Sam roula des yeux. « Que va-t-il me faire ? Me traduire en cour martiale ? » Sam tourna sur son tabouret, cent questions luttant pour être posées en premier. « Pourquoi acceptez-vous maintenant d'admettre que vous me voyez ? »

« Walter ne pouvait sûrement pas réparer l'ordinateur tout seul. Donc quand Teal'c est venu me rendre visite à l'infirmerie pendant que j'attendais mes tests et m'a dit que Walter avait réparé l'ordinateur tout seul, j'ai su que vous étiez réelle. »

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait paraître fou. »

Il sourit. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir ignorée. Amis ? »

Sam acquiesça. Autant elle voulait parler à Daniel et le rassurer, elle était trop inquiète à propos de Jack pour se détendre. « Comment va-t-il ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire son nom. Elle savait que le sérieux de son expression et le ton de sa voix dirait à Daniel qu'elle ne parlait pas de Walter ni de Teal'c. Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour qui Sam reviendrait de la tombe.

« Vous ne parlez pas de votre père, n'est-ce pas ? » Daniel soupira. « Je ne vais pas mentir, Sam. Il est complètement déboussolé. »

Même si elle le savait déjà, elle ne voulait pas entendre cela. Ca faisait mal.

« Il fut le premier à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, vous savez. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un lui avait annoncé la nouvelle en douceur. » Daniel détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir ceux de Sam. « Il a vu la photo de l'épave sur le journal, Sam. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait mise dans cet avion, qu'il vous avait renvoyée chez vous parce que vous vous étiez disputés. Et ensuite, il n'a rien dit d'autre pendant une semaine. »

Sam acquiesça, attendant que son menton cesse de trembler avant de pouvoir parler. « Je l'ai vu à l'enterrement. »

« Depuis, il n'a pas arrêté de boire. » Il jeta un coup d'œil, vérifiant qu'il pouvait continuer. « Il a été ivre à chaque heure de la journée au cours des deux dernières semaines. Je ne pense même pas qu'il dorme. Il boit et il perd simplement connaissance. »

Essuyant les larmes, Sam sut qu'elle devait entendre le reste. Elle hocha la tête à Daniel pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

« Il s'en veut, Sam. Vous savez comment il est. Il pense que tout est de sa faute. Tout ce que l'on peut obtenir de lui, ou presque tout, c'est soit un court exposé du fait que vous êtes morte ou une déclaration d'une voix avinée que vous êtes morte parce qu'il vous a tuée. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Il ne m'a pas tuée. »

« Je le sais. Teal'c le sait. La rumeur, par contre, eh bien, c'est une autre histoire. »

« Oui, Walter a mentionné ça. »

Daniel croisa les bras sur son torse et la regarda. « Alors en quoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? »

« J'ai besoin que vous convainquiez Jack que je suis ici pour que je puisse lui parler. »

Daniel acquiesça. « Affaire à régler avant que vous puissiez passer à autre chose ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Plutôt rien de mieux à faire. Je m'ennuie. J'ai laissé un message à Dieu, mais apparemment il est une déité très occupée. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a vraiment un Dieu tout puissant, omniscient ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mais gardez à l'esprit que je n'ai pas encore vu la preuve. Pour tout ce que je sais, il est comme L. Ron Hubbard. »

« Comment ça ? » Daniel était intrigué par l'idée d'une réponse suprême et définitive à la question de la religion.

« Ils gardent peut-être seulement un bureau pour quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais. »

« Ce serait horriblement décevant de découvrir qu'il y avait un dieu pour se rendre finalement compte qu'il est parti. »

Sam acquiesça. « Nous aurions peut-être dû être un peu plus gentil en sapant toutes ces croyances religieuses sur ces mondes, non ? »

« Mais ils adoraient des dieux malveillants. Le vrai n'est pas malveillant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas rencontré, mais pour autant que je puisse dire, il est plus déraisonnable que malveillant. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je suis morte, Daniel. »

Daniel sourit. « Et vous pensez que vous méritiez de vivre, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis morte parce qu'il y a eu une erreur et que mon _'gestionnaire'_ a signé le mauvais formulaire. »

« Vous plaisantez. »

« Non, j'étais censée vivre. Sandra Carter était censée mourir. Mais quelqu'un a fait une erreur et, apparemment, les bureaucrates ne peuvent corriger leurs erreurs parce que je suis toujours morte. »

Daniel secoua la tête, la compassion silencieuse visible sur tout son visage. « La bureaucratie sera notre mort à tous. »

« Non, seulement de la mienne. »

« Alors Jack doit savoir que ce n'était pas sa faute et alors vous pourrez poursuivre avec l'éternité ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Encore faux, Danny. Je m'ennuie. Et je dois attendre que Jack meure avant que nous puissions faire quelque chose, alors si vous pouvez le convaincre que je suis ici, je pourrais rester avec vous les gars et je ne m'ennuierai plus. Ce sera comme si j'étais toujours en vie, ce que je suis d'une manière vraiment étrange. »

« Pourquoi devez-vous attendre Jack ? »

Sam rougit, sortant la carte d'invitation exclusive de sa poche. « Parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. »

Daniel se fendit d'un grand sourire, l'envie de la taquiner affectueusement brillant dans ses yeux. « Ames sœurs ? »

Sam rougit davantage. « Ecoutez, je suis encore en quelque sorte en train d'espérer que ceci n'est qu'un étrange rêve. »

« Quand vous étiez ici avant, quand vous avez eu votre petit épisode dans le mess, j'ai essayé de lui parler. J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'une partie de vous était toujours là, mais il n'a pas voulu écouter. »

« Il est têtu, Daniel. Vous pouvez le convaincre. Je sais que vous pouvez. »

« Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à boire, Sam. Je pense qu'il a trop mal pour écouter. Il ne supporte même pas d'entendre votre nom. »

« Vous acceptez l'idée que je suis ici, pas vrai ? Vous le savez. »

Daniel acquiesça. « Oui, ou je commence vraiment à délirer, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, oui, je l'accepte. » Il parut penaud comme une teinte rouge se répandait sur ses joues. « Vous m'avez manqué. »

« Je suis toujours la même moi, comme toujours. Je ne vais pas vous manquer. » Sam avait dans l'idée que, une fois qu'il croirait vraiment qu'elle était là, ce qu'il semblait faire, les choses changeraient de façon extraordinaire. Elle s'approcha pour se mettre à côté de lui, prenant sa main et la serrant. Contrairement à la fois où elle avait tenu la main de Teal'c à l'enterrement, Sam sentit la main de Daniel se refermer autour de la sienne. « Je suis juste là. »

Il sourit, levant leurs mains jointes comme pour se convaincre que c'était réel. « Oui, vous l'êtes. »

« Maintenant vous devez simplement convaincre Jack que je suis ici et alors il ira bien et je serai ici et nous irons tous bien. »

« Vous devriez peut-être demander à Teal'c d'essayer. »

« Daniel, vous pouvez convaincre Jack de n'importe quoi. »

« Non, vous, vous pouvez convaincre Jack de n'importe quoi. »

« Alors dites-lui ce que je lui dirais. »

« Je ne crois pas que c'est tant ce que vous lui dites que - » Daniel regarda autour de lui pour une échappatoire, mais réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'y avait probablement aucun moyen de se cacher d'un fantôme.

« 'Que' quoi ? » Sam avait le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas aimer vers où la conversation s'orientait.

« Je ne suis pas une blonde sexy, Sam, et je pense vraiment que c'est un net avantage pour faire en sorte que Jack écoute quelque chose. »

Sam était mortifiée, mais elle ne se donna pas la peine de le nier puisqu'elle avait toujours soupçonné cela. « Alors dites-lui que s'il vous croit alors il pourra voir une blonde sexy. »

Daniel se renfrogna. « Je suis presque sûr que Jack protestera si je parle de vous ainsi. »

« Alors trouvez quelque chose de mieux. » Sam ne savait pas quoi penser à l'idée que Daniel la considérât comme sexy, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison sur un point : Jack n'aimerait pas cela.

« Que diriez-vous, vous ? Parce que je sais que vous prétendriez que votre apparence n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

« Demandez-lui s'il pense que des gens peuvent revenir de la mort. »

« Et quand il dira que c'est impossible ? »

« Demandez-lui quand cela m'a jamais empêché de faire quelque chose. »

« Je ne sais pas, Sam. »

« Allez, Daniel. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Ne m'obligez pas à vous tourmenter pour toute l'éternité. »

Daniel la regarda et sourit. « Je suis si content que vous soyez là qu'il vous sera impossible de me tourmenter. »

Sam lui fit un grand sourire. « Quatre-vingt dix bouteilles de bière sur le mur- »

Daniel claqua ses mains sur les oreilles. « D'accord, arrêtez, je lui parlerai. »

« A qui parlez-vous, Daniel Jackson ? » Le visage de Teal'c apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Daniel prit peur et il consulta Sam. Elle acquiesça. « Je parle à Sam. »

« Le Major Carter est morte. Elle n'est plus avec nous. »

Sam enfonça un doigt dans les côtes de Daniel. « Ne me faites pas faux bond maintenant. »

Daniel baissa son bras et se saisit de la main de Sam, la levant pour que Teal'c la voit. « Oh, si elle est là. »

Teal'c resta silencieux un moment avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage. « En effet. Son esprit est plus qu'entêté. »

**Chapitre Huit**

Daniel plissa les yeux en regardant Teal'c. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous pouvez la voir ? »

« En effet. » Teal'c hocha la tête et Sam fut quasi certaine qu'il dissimulait un petit sourire narquois derrière son visage typiquement stoïque. « Le Major Carter nous a rendu visite à plusieurs occasions. »

« Pourquoi ne disiez-vous pas quelque chose ? Je pensais que je devenais fou. »

« O'Neill ne réagit pas favorablement au nom du Major Carter. J'ai pensé qu'il était malavisé de mentionner l'apparition en sa présence. Peut-être que si le Major Carter n'apparaissait pas toujours pendant que je suis en compagnie d'O'Neill, j'aurais parlé de son existence spirituelle. »

La mention de son nom attira l'attention de Sam sur le fait que Jack n'était pas là pour la première fois depuis ses visites. « Où est Jack ? »

Teal'c la regarda, ses sourcils levés avec curiosité. « Avez-vous maintenant l'habitude de vous référer à O'Neill par son prénom plutôt que par son grade, Major Carter ? »

Sam roula des yeux alors que Daniel souriait. C'était une chose que Daniel la taquine. C'en était une autre que Teal'c en fasse de même. « Je suis morte. Je ne suis plus dans l'Air Force. Je n'ai pas à l'appeler 'mon Colonel' et vous n'avez pas à m'appeler 'Major'. » Malgré sa ferme croyance à son affirmation, Sam se rendit compte que ses joues brûlaient et les gars se faisaient de grands sourire entre eux. « Ne changez pas de sujet. Où est le Colonel O'Neill. »

« Je comprends que vous n'ayez plus à vous adresser à O'Neill par son grade, Major Carter. » Le visage de Teal'c reprit sa passive indifférence habituelle, mais Sam était sûre qu'il le faisait exprès. « Vous n'avez pas à être gênée de votre attachement romantique envers O'Neill puisqu'il n'est plus votre supérieur. »

Furieuse et mortifiée, elle se tourna vers Daniel. « Allons-y. Vous avez promis. » Elle était si embarrassée qu'elle aurait pu mourir, excepté, eh bien, qu'elle était déjà morte.

« Très bien, j'y vais. » Daniel traîna des pieds et regarda Teal'c. « Où est-il ? »

« O'Neill est rentré chez lui à la recherche de boissons alcoolisées. Il commençait à s'irriter que le personnel du mess n'écoute pas ses suggestions concernant un mini-réfrigérateur pour stocker les alcools. »

« Vous l'avez laissé conduire dans son état ? » Sam regarda Daniel, se demandant s'il était possible d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand on était mort. Sam avait envie d'étrangler Teal'c, pourtant, elle ne put laisser passer son lapsus sans le corriger. « Et c'est un mini-bar, Teal'c. »

« O'Neill était beaucoup trop ivre pour conduire avec succès un véhicule. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'un soldat, trop intimidé par ma présence pour refuser, le ramène chez lui. »

Daniel secoua la tête comme s'il était déçu. « Vous étiez censé le surveiller. »

« C'est assez désagréable de regarder la santé physique et mentale d'un ami se dégrader. Vous êtes peut-être mieux équipé pour une telle tâche, Daniel Jackson. »

Sam s'avança devant Teal'c, remuant son doigt dans un geste qui aurait rendu fier son instituteur. « J'attendais mieux de vous, Teal'c. »

S'il saisit la remontrance, Teal'c n'en donna aucune indication. « Major Carter, je crois que c'est à vous d'intercéder à moins que vous ne préfériez qu'O'Neill ne vous rejoigne prématurément. »

Sam haussa les épaules et dit à Daniel. « On se voit là-bas. »

Sam arriva chez Jack la première, bien sûr, puisqu'elle n'avait qu'à penser à lui pour y arriver. Elle n'attendit pas Daniel, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à se matérialiser sur le porche, mais aussi parce qu'elle espérait que Jack la remarquerait simplement et leur épargnerait la nécessité d'avoir un intermédiaire.

Elle se retrouva dans son salon, debout devant le canapé. Jack s'était évanoui dans le fauteuil avec une bouteille de whisky sur son giron. Sam était presque certaine que le seau à glace sur la table basse avait été rempli avec prévenance par le soldat qui avait eu l'infortune d'être forcé de ramener Jack chez lui, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas totalement rayer l'idée que Jack avait ordonné au pauvre soldat d'aller en chercher pour lui.

Sam s'accroupit à côté de lui, prenant doucement la bouteille de ses mains. Une partie d'elle s'émerveillait à l'idée de pouvoir faire cela si facilement, mais le reste savait que c'était dû à la surcharge émotionnelle qu'elle ressentait en étant si près et en même temps si loin de lui.

Il s'agita légèrement lorsqu'elle retira la bouteille et ses yeux battirent avant de s'ouvrir pendant un instant. « Carter ? »

Elle sourit, vraiment reconnaissante de l'état d'ébriété qui semblait aider sa cause. « Oui, c'est moi. »

Il bougea à nouveau, sa tête tombant durement sur le bord sans coussin du fauteuil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement tout d'un coup, l'adrénaline et la douleur le réveillant. « Bon sang ! » Il porta la main sur sa tête et frotta le point douloureux. Il regarda autour de lui, n'ayant visiblement plus conscience de sa présence. Elle vit l'espoir passager briller dans ses yeux, sa prière silencieuse qu'elle soit vraiment là. Elle vit la dévastation quand ses yeux passèrent sur elle à plusieurs reprises, sans la voir. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en se saisissant de la bouteille, déboussolé en découvrant qu'elle n'était plus sur son giron. Il la remarqua sur la table basse et s'en saisit avec un grognement, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle essayait de l'empêcher de l'avoir.

Sa tentative manquait d'entrain, cependant, car elle réalisa qu'il ne pouvait supporter de faire face à la vie sans elle en étant sobre.

Ce fut une révélation saisissante. Elle retomba en arrière, atterrissant sur son dos avec un bruit assez indélicat, pour lequel Sam fut heureuse, brièvement, que Jack ne puisse pas la voir ou l'entendre. Elle n'aimait pas trop se ridiculiser. Elle resta où elle était sur le sol, contemplant ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle aimait Jack ; elle le savait. Elle l'avait su depuis très longtemps. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait à un certain degré, et pour le reste qu'il était attiré par elle. Elle savait qu'il se blâmait de sa mort et cela expliquait en partie pourquoi il ne pouvait pas affronter la réalité. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais réalisé. Elle vit la douleur, la perte et le désespoir dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait supporter de vivre sans elle. Et cela la glaça jusqu'à la moelle de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'essayer.

Il prit une longue gorgée directement à la bouteille et laissa ses yeux prendre un air absent alors qu'il ne fixait rien. Pas étonnant que Daniel ne voulait pas que Jack soit laissé seul. Elle pouvait sentir le désespoir irradier de lui. Elle commençait à croire que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit trop ivre pour rester conscient très longtemps car elle ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il ferait s'il restait éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour se rappeler qu'il avait une arme.

Sam tendit la main, saisissant le col de la bouteille et essayant de l'arracher à ses mains. « Ne fais pas ça, Jack. »

L'attention de Jack revint à la bouteille, son esprit enivré n'analysant pas tout à fait que la bouteille se déplaçait toute seule. Il la prit de la main de Sam, la portant à ses lèvres et prenant une autre longue gorgée. La bouteille était à peine revenue sur ses genoux que sa tête roula sur le coussin et sa conscience déclina.

Sam ne put refouler les larmes qui roulèrent sur son visage. Elle détestait le voir ainsi. Elle détestait le voir avoir mal. Elle détestait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Elle se pencha en avant, se redressant sur ses genoux pour le toucher. Ses doigts effleurèrent la barbe de quelques jours sur ses joues, la même qu'à son enterrement. Sa main glissa sur son menton, tournant son visage vers le sien. Elle fut récompensée par ses yeux grand ouverts, révélant une peur non dissimulée parce qu'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait le voir. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle le savait, mais il pouvait sentir son toucher. Elle le sentit frissonner et elle détesta un peu plus la situation car elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse considérer son contact comme malvenu. « Jack, je t'en prie, regarde-moi. Je suis ici. Je ne te quitterai pas. » Ses mots vinrent subitement en même temps que des sanglots, alors que l'émotion s'efforçait de se défouler. « Je suis ici, Jack. »

Sa respiration s'altéra un instant, ses yeux la fixant soudain. « Ne pleurez pas Carter. Ca va aller. »

Elle ne put se retenir, ne put retenir les larmes quand sa main toucha son visage. Il était perdu, malheureux, et pratiquement suicidaire et pourtant il essayait de la réconforter. « Je ne vais pas te quitter, Jack. Je te promets. »

Sa main se figea à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Ses yeux se froncèrent. Sam pouvait voir l'espoir s'estomper alors que son esprit analytique et entêté reprenait le dessus. « Carter ? »

Elle acquiesça, essayant de l'encourager. « Je suis là. »

Son hésitation disparut comme il tendait à nouveau sa main. Ses doigts frôlant à peine les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. Sam faillit pleurer à ce contact. Elle le regarda alors qu'il décidait de continuer, décidait de croire le tour que, pensait-il, son esprit lui jouait. Il se pencha en avant, sa main glissant derrière ses cheveux, la tenant immobile, pour le baiser qu'il allait lui donner.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup à la porte le distraie. Sa main retomba. Elle était à nouveau invisible pour lui. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes lorsqu'il ramassa la bouteille et y but tellement qu'il en recracha.

« Merde, Daniel ! » Elle avait été celle à demander l'aide de Daniel, mais son timing la mit en colère.

Jack tituba jusqu'à la porte, réussissant à l'ouvrir à la volée avant de s'effondrer par terre dans l'entrée. « Que diable voulez-vous ? »

Daniel entra, refermant la porte derrière lui et jeta un regard furieux à Sam. Elle savait qu'il essayait de comprendre si oui ou non elle avait changé d'avis concernant son aide après qu'il ait, sans aucun doute, entendu son cri. Il essaya de remettre Jack sur ses pieds, mais Jack écarta son bras en un mouvement qui allait tout à fait à l'encontre du but recherché.

« Allez, Jack, allons sur le canapé pour que vous puissiez vous évanouir avec un peu de dignité. » Daniel regarda Sam et ils surent tous les deux que ses derniers mots étaient presque un avertissement pour s'être ridiculisé devant elle. Daniel reprit le bras de Jack, se ressaisissant mentalement, et eut un résultat légèrement meilleur. Il amena Jack à moitié sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne perde sa prise et que Jack ne retombe par terre.

Jack leva la tête, apparemment troublé par la présence de Daniel. « Daniel ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment êtes-vous entré ? »

« Vous m'avez ouvert. »

« Rappelez-moi de ne plus refaire ça. » Jack secoua la tête dans une tentative éphémère de la clarifier. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Daniel s'assit à côté de lui. « Je suis venu vous parler. »

Jack se redressa, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Bon sang, Daniel, si vous êtes revenu ici avec cette connerie de 'son esprit est partout maintenant', je vais vous en mettre une. »

Daniel jeta à Sam un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il la tiendrait pour responsable s'il se retrouvait avec un œil au beurre noir. « Vous ne voyez pas assez bien pour me frapper, Jack. »

Jack n'était pas de ceux à laisser passer un défi, et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à y réfléchir à deux fois. Il lança son bras en arrière et balança le coup le plus puissant qu'il put sur Daniel. Considérant que Daniel n'était assis qu'à quelques centimètres et n'avait eu qu'un petit avertissement, le coup aurait dû atterrir droit sur son visage. Mais Jack était ivre et Daniel avait raison, aussi le poing de Jack entra en contact avec le mur entre eux sans même que Daniel ait à esquiver.

« Merde ! » Jack tint délicatement son poing meurtri sur son giron tandis que Daniel allait chercher de la glace à la cuisine. Jack ne prit pas cela avec grâce et regarda furieusement Daniel. « Que voulez-vous, Daniel ? »

Daniel essaya d'aider Jack à se remettre debout et réussit à le traîner jusqu'au canapé. Une fois qu'il eut choisi prudemment un siège hors d'atteinte, au cas où la visée de Jack s'améliorerait, Daniel prit une profonde respiration. « J'avais tort à propos de Sam. »

Jack, qui avait été en train d'observer la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait laissée couchée sur le fauteuil où il se trouvait auparavant, leva la tête. « Hein ? » Son attention revint immédiatement sur la bouteille. Il jugea qu'elle était hors d'atteinte, mais il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir confiance en son jugement.

Daniel savait exactement ce que Jack regardait, mais choisit de l'ignorer. « J'avais tort à propos de son esprit étant partout, Jack. Vous aviez raison, c'étaient des conneries pour vous faire vous sentir mieux. »

Les yeux de Jack furent à nouveau distraits de la bouteille. « Je sais. Mais c'est sans aucune importance, Daniel, parce que son esprit n'est nulle part. Elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée. Il n'y aucun satané esprit. Il n'y pas de Sam. Il ne reste rien, Daniel. Rien. » Ses yeux semblèrent se concentrer en un instant fugitif de sobriété. « Tendez-moi ce whisky, voulez-vous ? »

Elle détestait la façon désincarnée dont Jack disait les mots. Elle détestait le fait qu'il les croît. Elle détestait la vérité qui lui sembla soudain claire comme le cristal – Jack avait été impliqué au projet Porte des étoiles juste après la mort de Charlie, pour laquelle aussi il s'était blâmé, dans une tentative à la fois passive et agressive de suicide. Quand cela n'avait pas marché, il s'était retrouvé à nouveau embarqué dans le programme pour sauver la vie de Daniel quand Hammond allait lancer une bombe atomique sur Abydos. Et puis il avait dû rester pour sauver Skaraa et aider Daniel à sauver Sha're et tout le temps qu'il avait consacré à ces buts, il avait été amoureux d'elle. Et maintenant elle était morte et il pensait que c'était sa faute et ils étaient retournés au point de départ avec un Jack O'Neill qui avait un pied dans le monde des esprits et suppliait que quelqu'un le pousse le reste du chemin. Elle regardait cet homme effrayé, brisé et terriblement en colère dont Daniel lui avait parlé, l'homme dont elle ne croyait pas l'existence parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu quand plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

« Daniel, je vous en prie, faites quelque chose ! » Elle était certaine que la piètre qualité du travail de son 'gestionnaire' allait provoquer d'innombrables morts inopportunes, malheureuses et prématurées. Elle n'allait pas laisser Jack être l'une d'elles.

Daniel ignora la demande pour la bouteille et s'assit sur le fauteuil où celle-ci se trouvait pour que l'attention de Jack se concentre sur lui. « Son esprit n'est pas partout, Jack. Il est juste là. » Daniel fit un signe à côté de Jack, vers l'espace où Sam était perchée.

Jack soutint les yeux de Daniel pendant un long moment. Sam observa les émotions jouer sur son visage en rapide succession – peine, douleur, désir, espoir, désespoir. Les émotions qu'il ne lui avait jamais permis de voir étaient ouvertes pour Daniel. Mais Sam comprenait cela car elle était pareille. Cela avait toujours été plus facile pour eux de barricader leurs sentiments, pas uniquement ceux qui auraient pu leur causer des problèmes. Il était sans danger de s'ouvrir à Daniel. Daniel était doué pour garder les secrets.

Jack rompit le contact et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Il paraissait broyé et Sam sut qu'il présumait que Daniel essayait de le blesser pour il ne savait quelle raison. « Si vous n'allez pas me donner le whisky, alors allez vous faire foutre, Daniel ! »

« Jack, vous devez me croire. Elle est juste là. »

Jack releva la tête, quelque chose semblable à la haine brillant dans ses yeux. « Foutez le camp. »

Daniel était absorbé dans sa dispute, juste comme Sam s'y était attendu. « Si vous croyez qu'elle est ici, vous la verrez, Jack. Juste comme moi et Teal'c le pouvons. »

« Si vous allez rester ici, au moins faites quelque chose d'utile et tendez-moi le whisky. »

En colère face à son entêtement, Sam se leva, se saisit de la bouteille de whisky et la jeta violemment dans la cheminée. La bouteille éclata là où elle heurta la pierre, envoyant voler le verre et l'alcool. « Plus de whisky pour toi ! » Elle se retourna vers Jack, espérant que sa démonstration avait attiré son attention.

Et c'était le cas. Jack fixait la cheminée, un grognement relevant une lèvre d'une manière des moins séduisantes. Ses yeux étaient plus froids que Sam les avait jamais vus et il les tourna vers Daniel. « Vous me devez une bouteille de whisky. » Apparemment, Jack n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé quand la bouteille avait volé.

Daniel sauta sur ses pieds, tendant un doigt au fantôme en colère. « Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était Sam ! »

Jack, pour une raison ou une autre, dégrisa suffisamment pour se mettre debout, tendit la main par-dessus la table basse et saisit la chemise de Daniel, puis délivra un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l'homme. Du moins, il essaya. Son poing rata largement le visage de Daniel. Il y avait mis tant d'énergie, s'était tellement appliqué au geste, que le fait de ne pas rencontrer quelque chose de solide créa une inertie que sa capacité à l'équilibre ne le sauva pas. Sam trouva que c'en était presque comique à la façon dont tous les trois réalisèrent que Jack allait tomber. Il était trop ivre pour faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu éviter sa chute. Daniel réagit à la manière de la plupart des gens, il s'écarta du chemin. Sam savait que Jack aller tomber sur la table basse, avec pour résultat un meuble cassé et, plus que probablement, au moins un os brisé. Et à cet instant, Sam pensa qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Jack avec des médicaments antidouleur qu'un os cassé lui vaudrait. Et quand il en vint à cela, elle ne pouvait simplement pas le laisser tomber.

Elle était dans une position délicate pour le rattraper car elle était à côté de lui, mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle essaya de se mettre autant qu'elle put devant lui, saisissant sa poitrine et lançant son poids contre lui. Si elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle faisait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle se serait rendu compte qu'étant un fantôme elle n'avait pas de poids et que par conséquent elle n'avait aucune force de levier.

Mais elle n'y pensa pas. Elle ne fit que réagir. Et ce faisant, elle réalisa l'absolue vérité de la théorie qui disait qu'il n'y avait aucune limite à ce que l'on pouvait faire quand on ne savait pas qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire.

**Chapitre Neuf**

Jack se retrouva sur le canapé. Sam se retrouva à moitié sur le sol et à moitié sur la table basse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, nom de Dieu ? » Jack regarda autour de lui, essayant d'analyser comment il s'était retrouvé sur le canapé.

« Ouille. » Sam se frotta le bras et examina stupidement les dégâts.

Daniel la regardait avec curiosité. « Pouvez-vous ressentir la douleur ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils en le regardant. « Apparemment. Ca ôte le plaisir en quelque sorte. »

Mais Jack avait déjà oublié la chute et la non chute et les différentes raisons du pourquoi. Il était indigné en répondant à la question qui ne lui avait pas été posée. « Bien sûr que je ressens la douleur. Pourquoi, putain, croyez-vous que je bois ? »

Daniel se rassit. « Je sais que vous ressentez la douleur, Jack. Je parlais à Sam. »

Sam s'attendait à ce qu'il explose à nouveau. Daniel, réfléchissant après coup comment ses mots paraîtraient à Jack, s'attendait à ce qu'il explose à nouveau. Mais Jack inclina la tête et ne dit rien. Sam et Daniel se jetèrent un coup d'œil, incertains de ce qu'il fallait faire. La vérité était qu'ils étaient tous les deux habitués à un Jack étant un professionnel consommé à tout instant, bien que quelque peu irrespectueux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu si ivre qu'il ne pût pas marcher ou si dévasté qu'il ne pût fonctionner ou si blessé qu'il pleurât. Aussi quand il regarda Daniel, des larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues, aucun d'eux n'avait une idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Ils restèrent assis là et le regardèrent fixement, assez embarrassés et intensément conscients de leurs défauts affectifs.

« Elle est partie, Daniel. Ne comprenez-vous pas ça ? Elle est partie et c'est ma faute et tout ce que je ressens est la douleur. » Sa voix était si faible et rauque que Sam sut que tout le whisky du monde ne suffirait pas à l'étourdir.

« Fermez vos yeux, Jack. » Daniel jeta un œil à Sam, espérant qu'il n'exacerbait pas les choses. « Je peux la sentir. Vous devez simplement essayer. »

Jack ferma les yeux, mais pas en réponse aux mots de Daniel. Il essayait de conjurer les larmes. « Je devrais être capable de la sentir, Daniel. Je l'aimais. » Ses mots amenèrent des larmes dans les yeux de Sam, et une pensée contrite quant à entendre à nouveau ces mots venant de lui sans public. Car, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de tel que Teal'c, Janet, un Tok'ra ou Daniel se tenant à côté pour complètement ruiner l'ambiance d'une déclaration d'amour venant du fond du cœur.

Daniel se pencha en avant, essayant de se concentrer sur Jack plutôt que sur Sam. « Vous ne croyez pas, Jack. Vous pensez que quand une personne meurt, elle part. Je ne crois pas cela, plus maintenant. Elle est ici. Vous devez y croire. »

Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant couler d'autres larmes. « Si elle est ici, pourquoi ne puis-je pas la sentir ? »

Les yeux de Daniel étaient humides quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Ils détestaient voir leur ami dans cet état. Daniel commençait à penser qu'il devrait renoncer, sachant que ce serait pire s'il continuait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Daniel, je vous en prie, vous commencez à établir le contact. Continuez. » Si Jack ne commençait pas à croire en elle et à se sentir mieux, elle allait mourir. Encore.

« Elle est ici, Jack. Je vous le jure. Si vous avez jamais eu confiance en moi sur quelque chose, faites-moi confiance maintenant... » Daniel rencontra le regard dur de Jack un bref moment avant de sauter sur ses pieds. « Très bien. Ne me faites pas confiance. Faites confiance à Sam. Vous quitterait-elle pour toujours ? Vous abandonnerait-elle pour toujours ? »

Jack se fendit d'un sourire et poussa un horrible son, pas vraiment un rire. « Elle mourrait d'abord. » Il se jeta sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. « Oh, attendez, elle est morte. »

Daniel regarda Sam et secoua la tête. Ca ne marchait pas. Jack était soit fermement enraciné dans ses croyances qu'il n'y avait rien de telle que la vie après la mort soit il était vraiment aussi bête qu'il clamait l'être. « Vous devez essayer, Jack. » Il s'approcha du canapé, regardant Sam et inclinant sa tête pour lui dire d'aller faire un tour. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, donnant à Daniel l'idée qu'elle partait, mais resta juste au coin, désespérée de découvrir ce qu'il allait dire. Daniel s'assit à côté de Jack, posant la main sur son bras. « J'ai perdu une très bonne amie, Jack. Je ne veux pas vous perdre aussi. »

Jack leva lentement la tête, fixant d'abord la main de Daniel sur son bras puis le visage de Daniel. « Est-ce que vous me draguez ? »

« Non ! » Daniel s'enfuit presque à l'autre bout de la pièce dans son effort de s'éloigner. Il leva les yeux sur Sam, qui regardait la pièce du couloir et gloussait. « Ca ne va pas marcher. »

Jack n'avait aucune idée que Daniel ne parlait pas à lui. « Non, ça ne va pas marcher. Et je vous conseille vivement de surveiller vos mains dans l'avenir. » Il fixait son bras comme s'il pensait qu'il était sale.

Daniel regarda Sam pour le guider. « Aidez-moi là. Dites-moi quelque chose qui va arriver ou n'importe quoi. Il a peut-être besoin de preuve. »

Sam le regarda furieusement. « Je suis morte, Daniel, pas psychiatre. »

« Alors qu'y a-t-il de bien à être mort ? »

Elle mit les mains sur les hanches et plissa les yeux. « Pas grand-chose, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide pour que tout le monde prétende que je suis vivante. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, qui fixait Daniel avec des yeux agrandis et effrayés. « De plus, il déteste les scientifiques et par conséquent il ne prend probablement pas particulièrement plaisir à la méthode scientifique pour prouver une théorie. »

« Mais si nous lui donnons quelque chose qu'il ne peut nier, il devra l'accepter. »

« Daniel, il s'agit de Jack ! Il jurerait que la lune est faite de fromage s'il pensait que ça vous mettrait en boule. »

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant d'obtenir l'attention de Daniel sans avouer que d'après lui Daniel avait une conversation avec une hallucination. « Hum, Daniel, si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous demander à Teal'c de vous remplacer parce que vous êtes plus fou que moi et ça me fout les boules. »

« J'ai trouvé ! » Sam traversa la pièce en courant et saisit les épaules de Daniel. « Juste avant que vous n'arriviez ici, il pouvait me voir. Il a failli m'embrasser. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Vous n'étiez pas là. »

Daniel sourit. « Jack, vous alliez embrasser Sam quand j'ai frappé à la porte. Comment saurais-je cela si elle ne me l'a pas dit ? »

Jack secoua la tête. « Vous avez probablement regardé par la fenêtre et vous m'avez vu. Est-ce que vous me surveillez aussi ? » Jack se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise à la notion que Daniel l'avait dragué et épié par la fenêtre. Il y avait des choses sur son ami qu'il ne voulait absolument pas connaître.

« Si je n'avais que regardé par la fenêtre, j'aurais pu penser que vous embrassiez n'importe qui. Comment aurais-je su que c'était Sam ? »

« Qui d'autre j'embrasserais ? Et je ne l'embrassais pas. Je pensais le faire. De plus, elle est morte donc elle n'était même pas vraiment ici. »

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Elle haussa les épaules. « Sam, donnez-moi quelque chose que vous seule sauriez. »

Sam chercha dans son esprit et réalisa, après un inventaire complet, qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'amour de sa vie si bien que ça. Plutôt que d'admettre cela, elle se repassa tout depuis le début. « Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je l'ai défié au bras de fer. »

« La base entière sait cela. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Vous rappelez-vous quand j'ai attrapé ce virus alien et que j'ai essayé de le séduire dans les vestiaires ? »

Daniel parut confus. « Non. »

« Exactement, parce que vous n'étiez pas là. » Sam sourit. « Il m'a dit aimer le top que je portais. »

« Celui qui est gris et couvre à peine votre poitrine ? Il a dû le mentionner. » Daniel parut embarrassé tandis que Sam paraissait irritée. « Bien, donc toute la base sait ça aussi. »

Le visage de Sam se colora de rouge à cette pensée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir plus sérieusement. » Elle sourit, les mots appelant à l'esprit quelque chose d'autre. « Quand nous étions en Antarctique, je me suis blottie contre lui parce que nous gelions et il a vraiment apprécié ça. »

« Ils vous ont trouvé toute pelotonnée contre lui, Sam, là encore toute la base le sait. »

Sam remua les sourcils. « Non, non, Danny, il- » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lui fit un clin d'œil pour souligner son affirmation. « Vraiment, vraiment apprécié ça. »

Ce fut au tour de Daniel de rougir. « Il pense que je viens de le draguer. Je ne devrais probablement pas faire référence à ça à moins que je ne veuille me faire botter les fesses. »

Sam était fâchée, car non seulement s'était-elle complètement embarrassée, mais parce qu'elle l'avait fait pour rien. « Oh, attendez, quand Jack et Teal'c étaient coincés dans le planeur de la mort d'Apophis et qu'ils ont failli mourir, il a pris ma main quand nous les avons transportés avec les anneaux à bord du vaisseau cargo. »

« Je sais, Sam, parce que j'y étais et même si je n'y avais pas été, votre père y était et nous revenons au fait que toute la base le sait. »

Secouant la tête d'un air découragé, elle s'affaissa sur le canapé et leva ses pieds sur la table basse. « Je n'ai rien. Je ne sais fichtrement rien sur lui que personne d'autre ne connaît. »

« Non ? » Daniel s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Nope. »

« C'est vraiment déprimant. »

« Parlez m'en. »

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveau. « Daniel ? »

« Oui, Jack ? »

« Aussi amusant soit-il de vous observer avoir une conversation avec vous-même, ça a moins de sens que la plupart des conversations que vous avez avec moi, puis-je vous interrompre une seconde ? » Le manque d'alcool minait sérieusement la capacité de Jack à rester tranquille et renfermé.

Daniel acquiesça, presque certain qu'il allait se retrouver avec sa tête examinée à nouveau. « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? C'est une conversation plutôt frustrante de toute façon. » Il jeta un regard noir à Sam, assez déçu qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé quelque chose.

« D'où est-ce que ça vient ? » Jack montrait du doigt le siège à côté de lui, celui que Sam occupait.

Daniel parut perplexe. Rien ne lui paraissait différent. « Quoi ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, mais elle ne fit que rouler des yeux.

« Elle avait son portable avec elle, Daniel. Elle était furieuse après moi parce que ce foutu truc ne fonctionnait pas au milieu de nulle part. »

Daniel se rendit compte qu'il parlait du portable à côté de Sam, et qui était tombé de sa poche quand elle s'était affalée sur le canapé. Il eut l'impression d'être un psychiatre lorsqu'il se pencha en avant en souriant. « D'où pensez-vous qu'il vienne ? »

« Elle l'avait avec elle dans l'avion, Daniel. L'avion qui s'est crashé et l'a brisée en milliers de petits bouts. »

Daniel frissonna, ne se sentant que légèrement réconforté par le fait que Sam était assise devant lui et n'apparaissait pas physiquement avoir été brisée en milliers de petits bouts. « Alors ? »

Jack leva les yeux sur Daniel. « Alors comment se retrouve-t-il ici ? »

Daniel regarda Sam. « Est-ce que les portables ont une âme, Sam ? »

Sam le ramassa, l'ouvrant d'un petit geste et vérifiant les services. « Au prix où je l'ai payé, il a fichtrement intérêt à avoir une vie illimitée d'appels gratuits pour ma prochaine réincarnation. »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil au portable un instant et regarda ensuite Daniel. « Daniel ? » Sa voix était un murmure, tremblant de terreur. « Est-ce qu'il lévite ? »

**Chapitre Dix**

Daniel sourit. Si Jack croyait au fantôme d'un portable, il devrait être facile pour Jack de croire au fantôme de Samantha Carter. « Non, il ne lévite pas. Sam le tient. »

Jack parut en colère. « Pourquoi avez-vous plus de mal à saisir ce concept que moi ? Sam ne tient rien. Elle est morte, Daniel. »

« Et son portable ne l'est pas ? » Daniel roula des yeux. « Vraiment, Jack, êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous préférez croire qu'un portable lévite plutôt que Sam soit un fantôme ? »

« Oui, en effet. Parce que je vois un portable léviter. » Jack tendit le bras et se saisit du téléphone.

« Aïe ! » Sam arracha sa main de la prise d'étau de Jack.

« Désolé, » dit-il sans réfléchir, sans faire la liaison entre la voix et un nom. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel, puis à la pièce vide à côté de lui d'où venait la voix qui avait parlé, puis à nouveau à Daniel. « Avez-vous entendu ça ? »

« Entendu quoi ? »

« Ce son ? »

« Je vous ai entendu vous excuser. »

« Avez-vous entendu quelque chose avant ça ? »

« Vous voulez dire quand vous avez dit que vous croyiez qu'un portable pouvait voler ? »

Sam jeta un regard furieux à Daniel. « S'il vous plait, ne l'encouragez pas, Daniel. »

« Non, après ça. » Jack paraissait aussi agacé que Sam, donnant à Daniel l'idée qu'il ne devrait taquiner ni l'un ni l'autre et certainement pas tous les deux en même temps. « Et je n'ai pas dit qu'un portable pouvait voler. J'ai dit qu'il pouvait léviter. Il y a une différence. Je suis sûre que Carter pourrait vous parler de tout ça, si vous êtes si certain qu'elle est ici. » Jack leva le portable à hauteur d'épaule et le lâcha, l'observant avec consternation s'écraser sur le sol. « Je suppose qu'il y a truc. »

Sam acquiesça, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. « Voler impliquerait de se déplacer vers une destination alors que léviter est davantage un état. »

Daniel renifla. « S'il vous plait, ne l'encouragez pas, Sam. »

Sam le regarda furieusement.

Content d'avoir réussi à s'épargner l'écoute d'une explication scientifique, Daniel sourit à Jack. « Vous voulez dire si j'ai entendu quelque chose quand vous avez pris le téléphone de la main de Sam et qu'elle a dit 'aïe' ? »

Jack regarda le téléphone s'élever du sol et revenir sur le canapé. Puis il regarda Daniel. « Ouais, avez-vous entendu le portable dire 'aïe' ? »

Sam jeta un regard noir à Jack et examina son téléphone. « Il a intérêt à ne pas être cassé. » Elle le secoua et heureusement n'entendit rien s'entrechoquer à l'intérieur. « J'aurai une sacrée difficulté à avoir un portable de remplacement avec toute cette affaire d'être morte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je parie que ça va apparaître sur le relevé de compte de la carte de crédit. »

Daniel secoua la tête, sachant qu'il devait faciliter la reconnaissance de Sam par Jack, sinon il allait se retrouver à avoir la même conversation au magasin de portables. « Non, Jack, je n'ai pas entendu le portable parler. »

« Oh. » Jack regarda à nouveau le téléphone. « Je veux un portable qui peut bouger tout seul. Vous pensez qu'ils en font qui iront travailler à votre place ? »

Agacée, Sam décida de vérifier jusqu'à quel point le portable était réel, considérant le fait qu'il avait apparemment plus de consistance physique qu'elle. Elle l'ouvrit d'une pichenette et composa le numéro de Jack. Le téléphone sans fil sur la table basse sonna un instant plus tard. Daniel et Jack le regardèrent.

Daniel le prit et le tendit à Jack. « Je pense que vous devriez répondre. »

Jack regarda l'affichage. « C'est le portable de Carter. »

Daniel pria pour avoir la force de ne pas étrangler son ami et étonnamment il la trouva dans la connaissance que s'il tuait Jack, ils finiraient par le hanter tous les deux. « Je doute que le portable de Sam veuille vous parler. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle ? »

« C'est Sam. Et vous devriez répondre. »

Jack soupira et appuya le bouton. « Allô ? »

« Salut. » Sam se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à l'appeler plus tôt.

« Allô ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Allô ? »

Le sourire de Sam s'évanouit en réalisant que Jack ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Vous devriez savoir qu'il est terriblement mal poli de voler le téléphone d'une femme morte. » Jack raccrocha, semblant plus abattu qu'il ne l'était quand Sam était arrivée ici au début.

« A moins que vous ne soyez cette femme morte ! » Sam lança le téléphone sur la tête de Jack et, comme elle était sobre, il atteignit parfaitement son but. Elle l'ignora quand il regarda furieusement le téléphone. « Daniel, je pense que nous devrions le soûler pour de bon. »

« Il est encore ivre, Sam. Ne le voyez-vous pas ? »

Sam agita dédaigneusement sa main. « Je veux dire jusqu'à un état de semi-conscience. J'avais alors une meilleure chance. » Elle se leva, poussant les jambes de Jack en se rendant dans la cuisine. Une minute plus tard, sa voix vint de l'autre pièce. « Tout ce que je trouve est de la bière. Demandez-lui où est l'alcool fort. »

Jack faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour prétendre que quelqu'un d'invisible n'avait pas poussé ses jambes et était si concentré à cela qu'il remarqua à peine les claquements des placards de la cuisine.

« Sam veut savoir où est l'alcool fort. »

Jack désigna les tessons de verre éparpillés au sol devant la cheminée. « J'ai bu le reste. »

« Il n'y en a plus, Sam. »

Sam revint avec deux bouteilles de bière. Elle ne savait absolument pas si elle pouvait boire, mais elle avait vraiment envie d'une bière et elle supposait que si elle pouvait les transporter, elle devrait être capable de les boire aussi. Jack regarda, avec des yeux exorbités, l'une des bouteilles volantes s'approcher de lui et s'agiter devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne avec circonspection. Elle eut un grand sourire à son évident malaise. Jack était un type relax. Il était toujours calme et détendu. Il ne s'énervait jamais. Très peu de choses le mettaient à bout de nerfs. Même quand les gens lui criaient dessus, il était toujours cool. Sam trouvait donc un certain plaisir pervers à le voir flipper et si nerveux.

Sam s'assit à côté de lui encore une fois et sourit à Daniel. « Allez lui chercher du whisky. »

Daniel n'était pas sûr du bien fondé de lui donner plus d'alcool étant donné qu'il venait seulement de commencer à dégriser. « Nous devrions peut-être continuer à lui montrer que vous êtes là. »

« Daniel, s'il croit vraiment que mon portable vient de l'appeler de son propre chef, nous allons absolument avoir besoin d'alcool pour arriver à quelque chose. »

Daniel se leva. « Bien. J'y vais. »

Jack, qui regardait la bouteille de bière de Sam se vider toute seule en l'air sans se renverser, regarda Daniel avec appréhension. « Où allez-vous ? »

« Vous chercher du whisky. »

La gorge de Jack se serra. « Je ne crois pas que j'ai vraiment envie d'en boire plus tout de suite, Daniel. »

Daniel sourit. « Aussi content que je sois d'entendre ça, Sam pense autrement et nous savons tous que Sam a toujours raison. » Il se détourna alors, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jack sauta sur ses pieds, saisissant le bras de Daniel. « Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser avec ça ! »

« Ce n'est que Sam, Jack. Elle ne va pas vous faire de mal. » Daniel réfléchit à ses mots. « Je suis sûr qu'il y des fois où elle aurait voulu, et en fait, maintenant est peut-être une de ces fois, mais je doute qu'elle le fasse vraiment. »

Jack regarda avec prudence l'endroit que Sam occupait. « Vous êtes sûr que c'est Carter ? »

Daniel acquiesça. « Absolument. Toute autre personne aurait renoncé à vous depuis longtemps et se serait mise à faire cliqueter des chaînes. »

« D'accord, alors, je pense qu'elle peut rester. » Jack se rassit sur le canapé, fixant droit devant lui et buvant sa bière en quelques gorgées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda à nouveau là où Sam était. « Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment là ? »

Sa voix était rauque, ses émotions visibles, son désir si évident, qu'elle ressentit une envie physique, ou d'aussi près qu'un fantôme pouvait ressentir cela, de le réconforter. Elle s'était habituée à ne pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit au cours des années, mais être limitée par le règlement était différent. Elle trouvait cela surtout frustrant parce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas tenir son regard ou faire un commentaire vaguement rassurant qui lui ferait savoir qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était là pour lui. Aussi elle fit ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle posa sa bière et prit la bouteille vide de la main de Jack. Elle se glissa alors tout près de lui, levant le bras de Jack et l'enroulant autour de ses épaules. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle se demanda comment son cerveau aller concilier les contacts physiques qu'il ressentait, pensait-elle. Elle ne se permit pas d'y réfléchir longuement. Elle était trop prise par ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même et elle se lova contre lui. Elle passa son bras en travers de la taille de Jack et enfouit sa tête sous son menton. Elle était une femme très satisfaite et heureuse, en dépit des griefs concernant le processus de sa mort.

Excepté pour tout le truc de la mort et le fait que l'homme dans les bras de qui elle se blottissait ne croyait pas vraiment qu'elle était là, la vie, ou la mort, elle se dit en souriant que Marge aurait apprécié, était bonne.

Elle sentit sa tête s'abaisser et ses lèvres frôler son oreille lorsqu'il parla. « Mon Dieu, Carter, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit vous parce que je jure que si je suis sur le point d'être molesté par un démon, je ne vais pas être très content. »

Elle pouffa, réalisant qu'il pouvait probablement sentir sa réponse même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi, Carter ? »

Elle hocha la tête, gardant soigneusement sa tête en contact avec lui pour qu'il puisse sentir le mouvement. Son bras se resserra alors qu'il tombait de ses épaules, pour tenir sa taille à la place.

Parler n'était pas une option. Voir n'était pas une option. Ressentir, oui.

Elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et changea de position jusqu'à ce qu'elle le chevauche. Puis, elle se pencha, tenant son visage avec ses mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il résista tout d'abord, probablement quelque chose à voir avec la surcharge sensorielle combinée avec le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qui provoquait les sensations physiques. Mais il se détendit ensuite et s'abandonna, utilisant ses mains pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Le changement, réalisa-t-elle, coïncidait avec le moment où il ferma les yeux. Elle se demanda si quelque part il pouvait la sentir mieux avec les yeux fermés. Mais sa langue caressa alors ses lèvres et elle cessa complètement de réfléchir.

Plus tard, quand Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge, Sam se recula.

« Est-ce que j'interromps ? »

« Bon sang, Daniel ! » Elle le regarda avec fureur, se sentant coupable quand elle le vit avec la bouteille de whisky qu'elle l'avait envoyé chercher. « Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais vous devriez vraiment travailler votre timing. » Elle se retourna vers Jack, se préparant avec regret à renoncer à sa place bien méritée sur ses genoux. Mais quand elle regarda, elle vit quelque chose d'étrange. Deux choses, en fait.

Il regardait directement dans ses yeux.

Et, plus important, il souriait.

**Chapitre Onze**

Elle en oublia complètement de bouger par politesse comme elle lui rendait son sourire. Apparemment, maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir, elle n'avait rien à dire.

« Salut. » Personne n'avait jamais vu Jack O'Neill avec une expression aussi stupide sur le visage.

« Eh bien, apparemment ce problème est résolu. » Daniel donnait des signes d'impatience. Il était quasiment sûr que quelqu'un était sur le point de lui dire de partir, mais il pensait qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que ce quelqu'un le lui dise expressément. Grands dieux, quelqu'un pourrait le rappeler et il allait encore surprendre deux de ses meilleurs amis en train de se rouler une pelle. Bien sûr, il ne semblait pas que ses amis aient vraiment remarqué sa présence ou s'en préoccupaient, assis où ils étaient, avec bien trop de contact physique pour le goût de la cinquième roue du carrosse, en train de se dévorer des yeux. « Bien, je vais partir alors. » Il posa la bouteille de whisky sur la table et disparut.

D'accord, il n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, mais le temps que Sam s'arrache les yeux de ceux de Jack assez longtemps pour regarder autour d'elle, il sembla pour elle que Daniel s'était évanoui. Elle redirigea son attention sur Jack et lui fit un grand sourire. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire. « Donc je devine que je ne vais pas être molesté par un démon. »

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa meilleure imitation de Teal'c. « Pas à moins que tu songes à dire non. »

Ses yeux dansèrent joyeusement alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur chaque parcelle d'elle qu'il pouvait atteindre. « Si je suis fou, je ne veux plus jamais guérir. »

Elle se pencha, incapable de résister à donner un petit baiser à ses lèvres simplement parce qu'elle pouvait le faire. « Tu n'es pas fou. Je suis vraiment ici. »

« Comment ? »

Sam sourit. « Comment ? N'es-tu pas celui qui a proclamé que les gens ne devaient pas me poser cette question ? »

« Normalement, oui, mais je suis vraiment curieux. Je veux dire- » Il regarda autour de lui, presque comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un surprenne ce qu'il allait dire. « Je pensais que tu étais morte. »

« Je le suis. »

Il secoua la tête comme il le faisait toujours chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'expliquer la théorie de la Porte des étoiles. « Alors comment es-tu ici ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Son expression joyeuse commença à s'effacer. « Que veux-tu dire par tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je veux dire que je ne sais pas comment je suis ici. Les âmes continuent d'exister après qu'on soit mort et elles peuvent revenir si elles veulent. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Son sourire disparut si complètement qu'elle se demanda s'il avait jamais été là. Il sauta sur ses pieds, envoyant Sam dégringoler de ses genoux, alors qu'il essayait de mettre autant de distance qu'il pouvait entre eux. « Vous n'êtes pas Carter ! »

Sam se releva, frottant son coude qui avait encore cogné la table basse. « Non, je suis le fantôme de Carter. Mais puisque j'ai un corps physique à l'occasion et que je peux parler, c'est probablement plus facile de m'appeler Carter. »

Jack fit un autre pas en arrière, donnant à Sam l'impression qu'il essayait de se fondre dans le mur à la façon dont il se pressait contre. « Eloignez-vous de moi ! »

« Jack, c'est moi. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent et glissèrent vers la gauche, prévoyant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée à la première opportunité. « Carter ne m'appelait pas Jack. »

« Elle a essayé, mais tu as eu à peu près la même réaction alors. » Sam s'affala sur le canapé, complètement dégoûtée par la situation. Elle avait cru que faire admettre par les autres qu'elle était là était difficile. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir des problèmes pour qu'ils croient que c'était elle.

« Il n'y pas de choses telles que les fantômes. » La voix de Jack était neutre ; cependant, elle avait perdu son autorité, venant d'un homme qui était effrayé de quelque chose dont il clamait ne pas y croire.

« Alors que suis-je ? »

Jack abandonna sa position contre le mur et saisit le whisky que Daniel avait apporté. « Vous- » Il ouvrit la bouteille et prit une lampée de la brûlante liqueur. « Etes exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne redeviendrais plus jamais sobre. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit la bouteille de sa main. « Ne fais pas ça. » Elle la posa et le regarda. « Veux-tu que je parte ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, pesant le bénéfice de voir Carter, même si elle n'était pas vraiment Carter, contre l'idée de passer le temps avec un démon imitant Carter, même s'il n'était pas vraiment là. « Je pense que oui. »

« Bien, je vais partir. Mais ne t'empoisonne pas avec l'alcool. Te retrouver avec un lavage d'estomac ne va rien t'apporter. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Les choses n'allaient pas de la façon qu'elle avait voulue. « Je serai avec Daniel si tu changes d'avis. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il semblait sur ses gardes, mais blessé.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas peur de moi ? Parce qu'il admet qu'il me voit ? Parce qu'il est sobre ? Choisis. »

« Etes-vous – étiez-vous- » Il déglutit et parut encore moins content. « Avec lui ? »

« Il y a une minute, tu pensais qu'il te draguait. »

Jack grimaça. « Vous avez entendu ça ? »

« J'étais là. »

« Alors ça veux dire que vous n'êtes pas avec lui ? »

« Nous sommes amis, Jack. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, pas vraiment. » Il se détourna, essayant de masquer ses émotions. « Pas si c'est vraiment toi. »

« Je ne peux pas te le prouver. De plus, je pourrais t'assurer que je me rappelle complètement et absolument du désastre que fut ce week-end au chalet, mais j'essaie de prétendre que cela n'est pas arrivé, donc je ne peux même pas t'assurer de ça. »

Jack eut un petit sourire. « Ouais, ce fut assez horrible, pas vrai ? » Et puis son visage se renfrogna, révélant une absolue dévastation. « Mon Dieu, tout ceci est de ma faute. Je t'ai chassée. Je t'ai mise dans cet avion. Je suis responsable de ta mort. » Il tendit la main pour prendre à nouveau le whisky, mais celle de Sam prit la sienne.

« OK, tout d'abord, c'était en fait l'erreur de la personne qui s'occupe de mon dossier et ce n'était pas censé arriver. Rien de ce que toi ou moi avons fait n'a eu d'effet sur ça et n'aurait changé le résultat. »

Jack ne parut pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien et il n'essaya pas de reprendre la bouteille.

« Et deuxièmement, quelle différence cela fait-il vraiment ? » Elle s'avança, se pressant contre lui. Cela prit à peine un instant pour que les mains de Jack trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à son dos, ce qui semblait être un mouvement incroyablement naturel pour tous les deux. « Je suis toujours là. Pour autant que je puisse dire, la seule différence est que je ne serai pas remarquée par beaucoup de monde si je ne veux pas et je n'aurai pas à payer d'impôts. »

Il sourit malgré lui. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de mourir non plus. »

Sam eut un petit sourire quand elle sentit Jack resserrer sa prise et l'attirer plus près. « Et je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de cet empoisonnant règlement de l'Air Force non plus. Par contre, j'aurais peut-être à emménager avec toi tout de suite étant donné que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avoir un emprunt immobilier vu que je n'ai pas de revenu et que je suis morte. »

Il parut complètement stupéfait par ses mots. Lentement ses mains commencèrent à remonter son dos, la caressant doucement.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je crois que tu as finalement compris, pilote. »

Elle n'eut aucune chance de dire autre chose car la bouche de Jack se referma brusquement sur la sienne. Elle le laissa l'embrasser, laissant sa langue exigeante faire de sérieux dégâts à sa capacité à réfléchir clairement. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'ennuyait, quelque chose qui ne la laisserait pas savourer véritablement l'expérience, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître. Elle s'écarta.

« Euh, Jack ? »

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il avait l'air d'un drogué. Il était un mâle typique – tout dilemme moral pâlissait comparé au sexe. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Va prendre une douche. » Ce n'était évidemment pas la phrase à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai beau être morte, je peux encore sentir. »

Il baissa les yeux d'un air penaud. « Si mauvais que ça ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Brosse tes dents aussi. »

Jack avait la tête baissée lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sam eut peur que le temps où il serait seul défasse ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle le suivit, se délectant à la vue de Jack retirant sa chemise par-dessus la tête. Il avait peut-être été ivre, à moitié affamé et n'avait pas fait d'exercices pendant trois semaines, mais il avait toujours une allure fantastique. Elle sourit à son coup d'œil interrogateur quand elle jeta son chemisier à côté.

« Si tu brosses tes dents en premier, je me joindrai à toi dans la douche. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent en réponse et Sam put voir les rouages du 'ce n'est pas elle' recommencer à tourner. « Ecoute, Jack, tu ne m'as jamais connue quand tu étais mon supérieur et maintenant que tu ne l'es plus, tu auras l'impression que tout ce je fais ne me ressemble pas. » Elle essaya de son mieux pour paraître aussi professionnelle et sûre d'elle que dans ses souvenirs, mais c'était vraiment difficile à la façon dont il reluquait sa poitrine. Elle saisit son menton entre ses doigts. « Mon visage est là-haut. »

« Désolé. » Ses joues étaient rouges. Il hocha la tête vers son chemisier, froissé, sur le sol. « Tu pourras le remettre, pas vrai ? » Heureusement, il continua avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de paniquer qu'il ait changé d'avis. « Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange- » Ses yeux se posèrent fermement sur sa poitrine. « Parce que ça ne me dérange pas du tout, mais tu ne voudrais peut-être pas que Daniel te voit comme ça. »

En fait, Sam n'avait pas réfléchi aux vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle avait les mêmes – les vêtements qu'elle portait le jour où elle était morte – depuis sa première pensée consciente dans la queue du 'Service des Permis'. La plupart du temps, Sam portait une culotte toute simple et confortable en coton blanc et un soutien gorge dont elle avait toujours pensé que c'était le sous-vêtement le moins embarrassant avec lequel elle pourrait être surprise dans les vestiaires par ses camarades soldats et ses coéquipiers, dans le cas où des produits chimiques d'autres mondes l'obligerait (l'avait obligée) à leur offrir un strip-tease, les équipes médicales si elle avait un accident, ou le coroner si l'accident se passait vraiment mal. De plus, elle n'était pas du genre séductrice et à cause de son allure, et cela n'était pas de la vanité, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à user de dentelles minuscules pour obtenir les attentions d'un homme.

Mais le week-end où elle était morte était supposé être spécial. Elle s'était attendue à faire l'amour avec Jack et, bien qu'elle détestât l'avouer, il donnait l'impression d'être le genre d'homme qui prendrait grand plaisir à voir son petit Major collet monté parée d'une pièce de dentelles incroyablement fines aux couleurs criardes et embarrassantes.

Elle avait fait, exprès, un petit détour à la boutique – cette horrible boutique qui faisait de la publicité en utilisant des parties du corps qui n'avaient pas leur place à la télé, pensait-elle – et avait acheté des choses que jamais elle ne voudrait que quelqu'un sache qu'elle en était propriétaire. Elle avait même payé les achats – qui comprenaient des dentelles très fines, noires, lavande miroitante, et un horrible ensemble vert en latex, lequel, lui avait juré la vendeuse, serait spectaculaire sur elle et que Sam avait acheté juste pour que la fille cesse de mentionner une fois de plus son décolleté – en liquide pour que son banquier ne sache jamais qu'elle s'était rendue là. Et, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas fait ses valises en pensant à la possibilité qu'elle et Jack se disputeraient et qu'elle resterait complètement habillée tout le temps, elle avait donc passé le séjour à se sentir intensément inconfortable à cause du tissu synthétique qui lui collait à la peau et des lacets qui s'enfonçaient en des endroits où ils n'auraient pas dû s'enfoncer, ce qui, réalisa-t-elle tardivement, avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec son humeur exécrable durant ce voyage.

Sam baissa les yeux et voulut mourir à nouveau. Pas étonnant qu'il la fixait du regard. Elle était vêtue d'un soutien-gorge en fines mailles, rouge vif, avec absolument aucune concession à la pudeur, quelle qu'elle soit. Il ne couvrait fichtrement rien. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Et il n'en était même pas désolé non plus. Jack avait raison – Daniel mourrait aussi s'il la voyait avec ça. Elle était morte de honte, ce qui était idiot vu qu'elle l'avait acheté pour Jack, sauf qu'il était censé aimer et être enchanté par celui-ci et ne pas mentionner son côté absolument peu pratique. Elle décida de saisir le taureau par les cornes, baissant légèrement son jeans pour révéler la bande de tissu assorti sur sa hanche.

« N'étais-tu pas censé te brosser les dents ? »

Quand Jack ne répondit pas, elle eut un sourire suffisant. « Et baver ne te fera gagner aucun point. »

Probablement due à une stupéfaction absolue, Jack brossa ses dents docilement. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna vers elle. « Hum, juste pour éclaircir les choses, nous allons être capables de réellement – euh – tu sais – avec – euh – le – hum- »

Elle régla la température de l'eau puis lui fit face, toujours avec un grand sourire alors qu'un Jack confiant et effronté bégayait en tournant autour du pot pour poser sa question. Il était rouge vif quand finalement il renonça. Elle trouva sa gêne amusante – il voulait faire l'amour avec elle, mais pas en parler avec elle. « Tu veux dire, pouvons-nous vraiment faire l'amour ? »

« Euh, oui, c'est ça. »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour en étant morte. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, je n'ai pas beaucoup fait ça quand j'étais vivante et certainement jamais avec toi, donc nos chances sont probablement plutôt bonnes. »

Jack parut hésitant alors que la vapeur sortant de la douche envahissait la pièce. « Je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose que nous n'allons pas terminer. »

Sam haussa les sourcils et laissa ses yeux descendre sur son pantalon. « Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais c'est déjà commencé. » Elle se référait à la réaction de son corps à ses sous-vêtements en mailles rouges. Sans le bénéfice de son t-shirt trop grand pour le cacher, son intérêt pour elle était évident et elle se demanda si sa veste de treillis trop grande n'avait pas caché la même chose au cours de ces années. Elle se félicita d'avoir eu raison sur le fait qu'il aimait les dessous sexy, même si elle détestait les acheter. Mais elle ne pouvait plus détester cela autant, car elle adorait absolument l'effet qu'ils avaient sur lui.

Elle s'activa rapidement sur son jeans, ses baskets et ses chaussettes, lui accordant quelques secondes pour la regarder avant de finir de se déshabiller et entra dans la douche. De derrière le rideau, elle lui fit signe de la suivre avec son index. « Tu es un peu trop habillé, Jack. »

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

**Chapitre Douze**

Bien plus tard, Sam et Jack étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, heureux. Ils avaient découvert, rapidement, que le sexe leur était non seulement possible, mais encore plus satisfaisant depuis qu'ils avaient fait face à l'âpre réalité de perdre l'autre, ou du moins l'avaient cru. Sam releva son visage béat sur ses coudes et baissa les yeux sur un Jack complètement satisfait.

« Etait-ce assez réel pour toi ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire. « Je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre. » Ses mains caressaient son dos, déclenchant l'insatiable envie de le toucher encore une fois. « Quoique, je t'ai bien entendue gémir, crier et supplier et je jurerais même que tu ronronnais par moments. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, refusant de reconnaître que sa vie sexuelle après la mort était diablement meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait été de son vivant. « Il ne me semble pas me rappeler que tu demandais grâce non plus, mais il faut dire que je suis presque certaine d'avoir atteint le septième ciel une douzaine de fois. »

Il se releva et l'embrassa, ce qui les déconcentra tous les deux. Mais alors que les choses reprenaient rapidement à une ferveur indéniable, Jack s'écarta comme s'il avait été douché par un seau d'eau froide, ce qui avait été le cas, mais cela s'était passé dans la douche et un peu plus tôt quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur appétit pour l'autre excédait largement la limite d'eau chaude du chauffe-eau de Jack.

Sam fut terrifiée pendant un instant que, de nouveau, il ne puisse plus la voir, car elle avait eu elle-même des problèmes à croire que finalement ils l'avaient fait, et une telle pensée aurait un effet dévastateur quant à la perception de son existence par Jack. « Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Nous n'avons rien utilisé. »

« Hein ? » Elle avait été absolument enchantée par la façon dont ils avaient usé et abusé de l'autre et, n'ayant jamais été de celles à utiliser des jouets durant sa vie, ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle était un peu déçue qu'il ait besoin ou veuille quelque chose en plus d'elle. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était de savoir comment faire pour que ses lèvres soient à nouveau sur son corps. Elle serait même indulgente quant à la partie de son anatomie. Du moment que ses lèvres touchaient sa peau, elle se fichait de l'endroit.

« Est-ce que tu prends la pilule ? » Il tenta de s'écarter davantage, mais elle ne le lui permit pas. Il lutta, essayant de l'empêcher d'utiliser le fait que son propre corps semblait se ficher de ce que voulait son cerveau. « Merde. Je n'avais pas toute ma tête. » Il renonça à lutter car Sam avait déjà soulevé son corps et remarqué ce que Jack avait tenté de l'empêcher de remarquer – qu'une certaine partie de son corps n'était pas du tout intéressée de s'écarter d'elle. « Comment pourrais-je avoir toute ma tête près de toi ? »

« Je ne vais pas tomber enceinte, Jack. Détends-toi. »

Son expression effrayée disparut instantanément, laissant place à la tristesse. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il était déçu aussi, ce qui, nota Sam, répondait à la question qu'elle s'était toujours posée, à savoir s'il voudrait un jour avoir d'autres enfants.

Elle gloussa en observant son visage pendant qu'il se réprimandait mentalement d'avoir tant manqué d'égard. « Oui, Jack, quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis morte. »

« Oh. »

« Oui. »

« Ce serait difficile, pas vrai ? »

« Exactement. »

« Mais pas nécessairement impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je fais l'amour avec une morte. » Il donna l'impression d'être malade juste après avoir parlé. « Attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Bien, parce que ça ce n'était pas agréable à entendre. »

« Alors, je ne peux pas te mettre enceinte ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

Il eut un grand sourire. « Cool. »

« Parce que, en fait, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Un bébé à moitié mort ou un fantôme à moitié vivant ? Ou peut-être un bébé qui serait à moitié invisible à une personne normale ? Il faudrait que je trouve un docteur fou pour le mettre au monde et je ne voudrais pas qu'un docteur fou mette au monde mon bébé. »

« Carter ? »

« Oui, Jack ? »

« La ferme. » Quand elle fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné, il procéda à ne pas l'engrosser du mieux de ses capacités, lesquelles, avait-elle déjà remarqué, étaient tout à fait remarquables.

Le lendemain, un Jack souriant, fredonnant, irrationnellement heureux entra dans le mess pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Une Sam souriante, fredonnante, irrationnellement heureuse s'assit à côté de lui, récupérant des petits morceaux de gaufres de son assiette, souriant joyeusement à Jack. Quant à lui, il était extérieurement très réservé et se sentait confiant, seule Sam savait qu'il était en train de considérer, très sérieusement, de lécher les doigts de Sam pour les nettoyer. Sam, bien sûr, avait eu la même pensée et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de l'encourager était que, même si personne ne pouvait la voir, ou peut-être surtout si personne ne pouvait la voir, ça paraîtrait très, très mauvais pour elle et Jack de faire l'amour sur une table du mess. Premièrement, la table cèderait probablement sous leurs poids combinés. Deuxièmement, Walter et Daniel fréquentaient tous les deux le mess au petit déjeuner et ils pouvaient tous les deux la voir. Et troisièmement, pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas la voir, ça serait probablement la goutte d'eau de trop qui conduirait Jack tout droit à l'asile.

Elle lécha donc le sirop de ses doigts et réalisa immédiatement, d'après le regard sombre des yeux de Jack, que son action n'avait pas arrangé la situation. Elle sourit malicieusement, assez contente d'elle-même d'avoir enfin gagné le droit de taquiner Jack sans merci et, peut-être plus qu'un stimulant de son amour-propre, que sa sexualité normalement tranquille et coincée avait toute l'attention de Jack et qu'elle ne diminuait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, même après l'avoir eue dans son lit.

Dès qu'il força ses yeux à revenir à son petit déjeuner, lequel était bien moins appétissant que le fantôme à ses côtés, elle se pencha sur lui, laissant son corps se presser contre son flanc comme elle murmurait à son oreille. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver un placard vide quelque part ? »

Jack se mit à tousser, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa nourriture, et Sam se rassit en riant. Il lui faudrait du temps avant que Jack ne s'habitue à l'entendre prononcer de telles insinuations grivoises. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir une réponse convenable, Daniel et Teal'c s'approchèrent, et s'assirent en face d'eux.

Daniel, s'il remarqua l'atmosphère électrique, n'y fit aucune allusion, probablement parce qu'il était simplement reconnaissant de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser jusqu'aux amygdales et que Sam n'était pas sur les genoux de Jack pendant qu'ils le faisaient. « C'est bon de vous voir manger, Jack. »

Jack ne dit rien, ni pour reconnaître son comportement ni pour s'en excuser. Même si les choses allaient bien dans leur relation, il était quasiment certain qu'il préférerait qu'elle soit en vie, même si dans ce cas, elle n'aurait pas pu être sa compagne. Mais quand il sentit sa jambe glisser contre la sienne, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Teal'c fit leur fit un signe de tête. « C'est bon aussi de vous voir sobre, O'Neill. »

Jack jouait avec sa nourriture, commençant à se demander si toute cette affaire avec Sam s'était vraiment passée étant donné que ses amis ne semblaient pas mentionner sa présence. Juste au moment où il commençait à se sentir complètement stupide et totalement pas préparé à se montrer au travail en étant sobre, Daniel parla.

« Bonjour, Sam. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu la main concernant votre bonne influence sur Jack. »

Teal'c évalua attentivement Daniel et Jack avant de se jeter à l'eau. « C'est un plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau avec nous, Major Carter. »

« Je ne suis plus major, Teal'c. Je suis simplement Sam, maintenant. »

« Très bien. Alors c'est un plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau avec nous, Samantha Carter. »

Sam se tourna vers Jack. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une amélioration. »

Jack y pensa un instant et se mit alors à sourire. « Aujourd'hui est une grande amélioration par rapport aux dernières trois semaines, Carter. Je prendrai ça comme une victoire. »

Pouffant, Sam tendit la main et vola une cuillérée de flocons d'avoine à Daniel, grimaçant en l'avalant. « Vous avez mis des raisins. »

« J'aime les raisins. »

« Pas moi. »

« Alors allez en chercher vous-même. »

« Ca risquerait à nouveau de bouleverser tout le monde. »

Jack leva les yeux, se rappelant vaguement de quelque chose ressemblant à une gigantesque bataille de nourriture se déroulant autour de lui. « C'était toi ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « J'étais un peu vexée. »

Daniel ricana en buvant son café. « Un peu ? Vous avez détruit toute la vaisselle. Nous avons dû manger dans des assiettes en carton pendant une semaine. »

« Vous m'ignoriez ! »

Jack avait un grand sourire. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'ignorer. »

Sam étala du sirop sur ses doigts, regardant fixement Jack pendant qu'elle les léchait. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je doute que tu m'ignoreras jamais, Jack. » Jack était complètement cloué sur place. Teal'c faisait semblant de ne pas les voir.

« En tout cas pas tant que vous aurez accès aux condiments. » Daniel trouva que c'était pire que de la voir sur les genoux de Jack, mais toujours mieux que les baisers. Il reporta son attention sur ses flocons d'avoine.

**Chapitre Treize**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam suivit joyeusement son équipe lorsqu'ils furent convoqués à la salle de briefing. Il y avait déjà une autre équipe SG avec Hammond. SG1 prit place autour de la table. Personne d'autre ne remarqua la présence de Sam. SG4 paraissait mal à l'aise et triste et légèrement coupable. Le Général Hammond semblait déprimé. Sam se demanda si c'était parce que les tests de Daniel et de Walter n'avaient montré aucune preuve d'utilisation de drogues et qu'il pensait devoir faire face au fait qu'ils étaient simplement fous.

N'étant pas du genre à garder sa langue dans la poche, Jack regarda la salle autour de lui avec un sourire que même l'atmosphère lugubre ne pouvait effacer. « Pourquoi tant de mines sinistres ? Qui est mort ? »

Hammond parut horrifié. Les membres de SG4 échangèrent des coups d'œil. Daniel se mit à ricaner. Jack, qui n'avait pas compris, sentit le coup de pied de Sam.

« Oh, je veux dire à part elle. » Il fit un geste vague dans la direction du fauteuil de Sam, le fauteuil qui paraissait vide pour cinq des personnes présentes dans la salle. Sa mort ne lui semblait plus aussi terrible pour lui, pas depuis qu'il était devenu évident qu'elle n'était pas partie.

Malheureusement, SG4 et Hammond continuèrent à le dévisager, ne sachant pas quoi faire de la soudaine et nonchalante façon qu'avait Jack d'écarter dédaigneusement la mort de Sam.

Jack réalisa qu'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide, mais dans le style typique de Jack, il pensa que dire quelque chose de plus stupide rattraperait cela, ou au moins ne ferait pas paraître le premier commentaire aussi stupide en comparaison. « Je veux dire que ça fait trois semaines, maintenant. Je vais bien. Daniel va bien. Teal'c va bien. Nous allons bien. » Il fit une pause pour analyser les regards des autres. « Est-ce que vous allez bien, mon général ? »

Le Général Hammond acquiesça. « Je suis plus inquiet pour vous, fiston. »

« Je vais bien, monsieur. » Il regarda Sam. « Je viens de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Sam acquiesça. Jack se retourna vers le général. « Oui, je me sens bien, vraiment. »

« Je veux que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie aussitôt que nous aurons terminé ici et qu'on vous fasse un examen complet. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire, monsieur ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Elle est morte, mon général. Je le sais. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour ça. Alors nous continuons de l'avant, pas vrai ? » Tout en parlant, il regardait Sam qui lui sourit de manière encourageante quand il dit 'continuer de l'avant'. Il lui rendit le sourire, un sourire parfaitement niais du genre 'je suis désespérément amoureux' qui éveilla la crainte des mêmes cinq personnes qui pensaient que le fauteuil était vide.

« Colonel, vous parlez à un fauteuil vide. Je pense qu'une évaluation médicale est nécessaire. »

« Ce fauteuil est- » Jack saisit la façon quasi imperceptible de Daniel de secouer la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c qui, contrairement à son habitude, imita l'action de Daniel. Jack sourit. « Complètement vide. » Sam lui donna à nouveau un coup de pied, beaucoup plus fort. « Ow ! Sois gentille ou tu devras rester avec quelqu'un d'autre cette nuit ! »

Sam pouffa. « Tu ne voudrais pas te punir toi-même de cette façon. » Pour illustrer son propos, Sam tendit son bras et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Jack.

« Colonel O'Neill, j'aimerais que vous passiez aussi un examen psychiatrique. Autant se faire une idée globale, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Daniel se joignit à Sam pour se moquer des malheurs de Jack. Il avait déjà dû endurer tout le tralala.

Teal'c paraissait agacé par la situation, car ses coéquipiers savaient qu'il n'aimait pas nier que Sam était là, mais qu'il n'allait pas donner l'impression d'être cinglé lui aussi. « Général Hammond, pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqués ici ? » Il craignait probablement, avec raison sûrement, qu'il subirait les examens médicaux aussi s'il ne s'éloignait pas des gens qui ne pouvaient pas voir Sam.

« Au cours de leur dernière mission, SG4 a découvert quelques appareils peu familiers. Le Capitaine Stevens a signalé que certaines écritures anciennes sur la planète indiquaient que les appareils avaient une sorte de pouvoir magique. »

Sam se pencha en avant, anticipant avec impatience le mot de la fin. « Donc il est possible que ce soit une nouvelle technologie avec laquelle je peux jouer avec, pas vrai ? » Les gars regardèrent Sam, chacun souriant très légèrement de savoir qu'elle était toujours la même vieille Sam.

Le Général Hammond continua sans avoir entendu le commentaire de Sam. « Etant donné qu'il y a des preuves que nous avons probablement affaire avec une nouvelle source d'énergie ou arme, j'aimerais envoyer quelqu'un pour l'étudier. »

Jack sourit, réalisant que trois semaines à ne rien faire était plutôt ennuyeux quand on n'était pas dans un état passif et suicidaire. « C'est là que nous intervenons, c'est ça ? »

« Sous réserve que vous ayez l'autorisation médicale et que vous soyez sobre, Colonel, vous escorterez le Dr. Felger sur la planète. »

« Quoi ? » Sam sauta hors du fauteuil, l'envoyant valser en arrière. « Et moi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la permission de travailler dessus ? » Elle enfonça un doigt sur le flanc de Jack. « Dis quelque chose ! »

Jack bougea sur son siège pour éviter l'ongle pointu attaché au doigt de Sam. « Felger, mon général ? »

« Pour l'instant, c'est ce que nous avons de mieux, Colonel. »

« Mais- »

« Le Major Carter semblait penser qu'il avait du potentiel. »

« Je voulais me montrer gentille, c'est tout ! C'est un idiot aux pas chancelants ! » Elle tira d'un coup sec les cheveux de Jack.

« Ow ! Bon sang, ça fait mal ! »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé sa façon de me regarder. »

Jack déglutit. Il n'avait jamais aimé la façon dont Felger la regardait non plus, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé approprié de le mentionner. « Monsieur, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser y jeter un coup d'œil par nous-mêmes ? Nous comprendrons peut-être comment ça marche. »

Hammond le dévisagea le regard vide. « Vous n'avez pas de scientifique dans votre équipe. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis morte que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas une scientifique ! » Sam marcha d'un pas lourd vers son fauteuil et lui donna un coup de pied, l'envoyant balader à travers la pièce. Cinq paires d'yeux le fixèrent. Cinq cerveaux l'ignorèrent de façon compulsive.

« Daniel est un scientifique, mon général. » Jack se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait. Il voulait vraiment calmer Carter parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de la regarder faire une crise de colère comme celle dont il avait été témoin au mess, bien que n'en ayant pas eu conscience. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment passer le reste de ses jours dans une cellule capitonnée non plus.

« Colonel, je caresse toujours l'idée de transférer Teal'c et le Dr. Jackson à d'autres équipes et de suggérer fortement que vous preniez votre retraite. »

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent. La bouche de Daniel béa. Teal'c haussa un sourcil. Sam s'affala sans cérémonie dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait été en train de maltraiter. Tous les quatre parlèrent à l'unisson. « Quoi ? »

« Votre équipe était presque une famille, Colonel, et malheureusement, j'ai peur que la perte du Major Carter n'ait eu certains effets dramatiques sur votre santé mentale. Je ne suis pas convaincu que vous tous alliez aussi bien que vous le dites. »

Jack fit la moue. « C'est vrai, j'étais bouleversé. Carter est morte et je pensais que c'était ma faute, j'ai donc bu jusqu'à l'ivresse. Mais, monsieur, je vous jure que je vais bien maintenant. Je suis sobre. Je comprends maintenant que ce n'était pas ma faute si son avion s'est crashé. Je suis OK avec ça. »

Le Général Hammond congédia SG4 et ils quittèrent la salle en silence. « Jack, l'amour de votre vie est morte tragiquement il y a trois semaines. Vous ne devriez pas être OK. »

Sam gloussa et ramena le fauteuil aux côtés de Jack en le faisant rouler. « Suis-je vraiment l'amour de ta vie ? » Avec toutes ces bêtises, ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à trouver le temps de se dire ces mots.

Maintenant, avec le nombre considérablement plus petit de personnes dans la pièce, il était bien plus difficile pour le Général Hammond d'ignorer le fauteuil être propulsé de lui-même en avant, pourtant étant un homme déterminé, il y réussit quand même.

« Monsieur, il faut que vous voyiez les choses de ma perspective. Je pense que Carter est toujours avec nous, dans une certaine forme. » Sa voix s'éleva en un cri aigu lorsque la main de Sam atterrit à nouveau sur son giron.

Elle pouffa à sa réaction. « Je pourrais tellement m'amuser avec ça. »

« Mon général, il faut que vous soyez patient avec moi et ne pas appeler la sécurité. »

Les yeux de Hammond se portèrent immédiatement sur le téléphone de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Me faites-vous confiance, monsieur ? »

Hammond déglutit. « Oui, jusqu'à ce que vous me le demandiez, Colonel. »

« Faites-vous confiance à Carter ? »

Les yeux de Hammond se fermèrent et son visage perdit de sa couleur. « Le Major Carter est décédée, Jack. Mais oui, je lui faisais confiance. »

Jack sourit. « Quand est-ce que les lois de la physique qui limitent le reste d'entre nous l'ont jamais arrêtée ? »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » Hammond paraissait toujours nerveux, surtout à cause du silence et de l'attitude résignée de Teal'c et de Daniel.

« Elle est toujours là, monsieur. »

« Le Major Carter est ici ? » Hammond jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, mais ses yeux incrédules ne virent rien.

« Ouaip. » Il acquiesça et afficha un grand sourire. Il se rendit enfin compte de la raison pour laquelle Sam était toujours de bonne humeur – c'était amusant de savoir plus que les autres. Il se tourna vers Sam. « Fais quelque chose. » Avec un grand sourire, elle se pencha et l'embrassa directement sur la bouche. Après un instant, Jack se recula et secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées. « Quelque chose de plus visible que ça. »

Hammond, qui avait déjà songé au téléphone, commença à avancer petit à petit son fauteuil vers celui-ci.

« Va débrancher le téléphone pour que le général ne puisse pas me faire traîner hors d'ici par la sécurité. »

Sam soupira. « Tu n'es plus mon supérieur, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordres. »

« Carter, veux-tu, s'il te plait, atteindre le téléphone avant qu'il ne le fasse ? »

Sam se matérialisa docilement juste entre le téléphone et la main tendue de Hammond, prit le combiné de sa base et en arracha le fil. Elle profita du trouble du général pour faire tournoyer son fauteuil et le repousser à sa place près de la table. Ses yeux exorbités étaient comme de soucoupes. Il regarda Daniel, qui haussa les épaules, puis Teal'c, qui regarda droit devant lui sans faire de commentaire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Ca, monsieur, c'était Carter. » Jack sourit. « Donne-moi le téléphone. » Un peu agacée qu'il continue de la commander, Sam le lui jeta violemment à la figure. Jack esquiva juste à temps et le téléphone frôla sa tête et s'écrasa sur le mur. « Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié de dire s'il te plait ? »

Daniel sourit. « Evitez juste de lui demander de chanter. »

« Mon général, vous n'avez rien à craindre. » Jack fit un grand sourire à Sam.

« A moins que vous ne lui demandiez de chanter. » Sam souhaita sincèrement avoir quelque chose à lancer à Daniel pour son commentaire, mais elle n'avait rien.

Heureusement, Jack reconnut l'expression coléreuse dans ses yeux. « A moins que vous ne la mettiez en colère. » Ses yeux passèrent de Daniel à Hammond. « C'est Carter, monsieur. »

Hammond regarda autour de lui. « Dr. Jackson, est-ce ce que vous éprouviez hier ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules. « En fait, je pouvais la voir et l'entendre, ce qui faisait que c'était particulièrement troublant. »

« Vous pouvez la voir ? »

Deux têtes acquiescèrent énergiquement. La troisième acquiesça à contrecœur, une seule fois.

Sam souleva le broc de café et versa une tasse pour Jack, Daniel et elle-même. Elle s'approcha de Hammond avec. « Aimeriez-vous du café, mon général ? » A la retraite forcée ou non, elle n'arrivait pas à se forcer à l'appeler George.

Hammond regarda le broc avec inquiétude. « Colonel, est-ce que ce broc lévite ? »

Sam et Daniel se mirent à rire. Jack lança à Sam son regard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui 'je suis terriblement jaloux mais je ne peux pas le dire'. « Tu ferais bien de ne pas le convaincre de la façon dont tu m'as convaincu. » Sam continua de rire.

Daniel fit mine d'avoir des haut-le-coeur. « Sam, je serai très perturbé si vous finissez sur les genoux du général. »

Ignorant le commentaire de Daniel, elle jeta un regard noir à Jack. « Est-ce qu'il veut du café ou pas ? »

Jack sourit à son supérieur, qui était toujours assez nerveux en regardant le broc. « Du café, monsieur ? »

Hammond leva les yeux, estimant l'endroit où son visage devrait être et acquiesça. Sam décida que son regard terrifié à son épaule gauche était suffisamment près. Elle lui versa du café et se rassit.

« Alors, êtes-vous convaincu ? » Sam regarda Hammond soigneusement pour un signe quelconque qui lui dirait qu'il l'avait entendue. Ses yeux ne vacillèrent pas de son étude du café qu'il n'avait aucune intention de boire. Elle se tourna vers Jack. « Une autre idée ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je l'embrasse. »

Jack fut offensé. « Je n'allais pas suggérer que tu l'embrasses. » Hammond leva les yeux, alarmé, mais Jack ne remarqua pas. « Si tu l'embrasses, Carter, je vais te tuer. Encore. »

« Je t'assure, Jack, que c'est un homme avec qui jamais je ne te tromperais. »

« Bon à savoir. » Il s'assit tranquillement, réalisant que ce n'était pas vraiment bon à savoir puisqu'il avait déjà présumé cela de toute façon et cette simple suggestion avait mis une idée malvenue dans sa tête. « Est-ce que tu peux faire jaillir des éclairs ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Je suis moi, Jack, pas un poltergeist. »

Daniel se joignit à la discussion, incapable de résister à la tentation. « En fait, Sam, bien qu'un poltergeist soit communément connu pour faire du bruit et occasionner des bêtises, c'est en fait un vrai esprit qui manifeste sa présence en faisant bouger des objets. » Il eut un grand sourire. « Comme les portables et les carafes. »

Teal'c sourit au silence vexé de Sam. « Après avoir été témoin de votre exhibition de malice dans le mess, je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Vous êtes en effet un poltergeist, Samantha Carter. »

Sam poussa un soupir très mécontent et décida qu'elle ne parlerait plus à ses amis, même s'ils étaient les seuls, à part Walter, qui pouvaient la voir.

« Mais quand on y réfléchit, Sam, » Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de refouler son sourire. « Je pense que vous êtes un succube. »

« Non, je n'en suis pas. » Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent. Ses joues devinrent rouges. « Il était éveillé ! » Elle ferma étroitement les yeux et essaya de remonter le temps. Ca ne fonctionna pas. « Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. » Elle vit les yeux de Jack se baisser, comme s'il avait été blessé. « Non pas que ce ne soit pas une très bonne raison pour rester. »

Teal'c parut confus. « Quelle est la définition de succube ? »

Sam resta les bras croisés sur la poitrine, refusant de répondre. Elle allait revenir à sa théorie de ne pas leur parler.

Jack secoua la tête en regardant Teal'c. « Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais vous l'expliquer. »

Daniel eut un petit sourire, réalisant, pour une fois, qu'il était complètement d'accord avec Jack. Il avait volontiers taquiné Sam, mais il ne voulait pas expliquer ça à Teal'c. « Vous chercherez. »

« Je le ferai. » Teal'c ne paraissait pas content.

« Euh, les gars ? » Jack regarda autour de lui puis le groupe. « Où est passé le général ? »

**Chapitre Quatorze**

Il s'avéra que Sam fut la seule à trouver cela tordant quand un groupe de SF apparut quelques instants plus tard pour escorter les membres vivants de SG1 à l'infirmerie. Elle fut aussi la seule à trouver que leurs examens ultérieurs, la deuxième fois pour Daniel en autant de jours, étaient drôles. Sam trouva même cela particulièrement amusant de murmurer différentes choses malvenues à l'oreille de Jack pendant que le Dr. Fraiser essayait de l'examiner sans remarquer la bosse qui grossissait rapidement dans son pantalon.

A un moment, Jack essaya de se retourner et de hurler sur Sam, mais elle sourit et lui dit d'un ton morne que ce serait une très mauvaise idée avec leur public. Jack regarda silencieusement Janet qui fut incapable de cacher son inquiétude à voir Jack si visiblement interagir avec quelque chose qui n'était pas là.

La pauvre Janet était complètement submergée non seulement par la perte de son amie, mais aussi par l'apparent écroulement mental de ses amis. Elle fit les examens et attendit les résultats des analyses, mais il était clair pour tout le monde qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec eux ou même quoi suggérer pour expliquer ce qui n'allait pas avec eux. Elle parla avec eux chacun leur tour, essayant de découvrir s'ils hallucinaient vraiment tous ou si deux ne faisaient que couvrir celui qui était fou et, si c'était le cas, lequel était fou. Durant sa discussion avec Teal'c, il demanda un dictionnaire. Janet fut si surprise qu'elle alla lui en chercher un avant de réaliser que c'était une requête étrange pour lui.

Janet regardait ses notes, se démenant pour trouver quelque chose qui expliquerait les symptômes. Parce qu'elle les avait toujours considérés comme ses amis et parce qu'elle connaissait les dégâts que cela pourraient provoquer, elle était réticente à en venir au diagnostique psychiatrique. De plus, elle était arrêtée par le fait que des problèmes psychiatriques étaient habituellement des désordres individuels, ce que ne pouvait pas expliquer la nature partagée de leurs hallucinations. Elle tentait désespérément de trouver quelque chose d'autre et elle espérait que cela lui serait évident si elle étudiait suffisamment longtemps. Et elle opérait aussi sous le stress supplémentaire de l'insistance du Général Hammond qu'ils soient diagnostiqués et guéris rapidement pour qu'ils puissent reprendre les missions, malgré ses doutes personnels à envoyer sur le terrain une unité blessée.

Teal'c brisa le silence étrange et inconfortable en refermant bruyamment le dictionnaire. « O'Neill, avez-vous eu un rapport sexuel avec le fantôme de Samantha Carter ? »

Janet le fixa avec horreur. Sam le fixa avec horreur. Daniel le fixa avec horreur.

Jack parut plutôt embarrassé. « Teal'c, il y a des femmes ici. » C'était une chose de fanfaronner sur ses conquêtes dans les vestiaires avec les gars quand tous les autres faisaient de même. C'était autre chose que de fanfaronner sur ses conquêtes avec sa dernière conquête se tenant là dans la pièce. Surtout que sa dernière conquête pourrait probablement lui mettre la raclée puisqu'elle avait un pied dans le monde des esprits.

« Il y a une femme ici, O'Neill, et un fantôme. » Teal'c fit un signe de tête vers Janet, qui le fixait encore avec horreur. « En tant que membre de la profession médicale, le Dr. Fraiser ne devrait pas se sentir embarrassée par une telle discussion. »

Jack craignait de regarder Sam, même du coin de l'œil. Il soupçonnait que beaucoup de son respect et de son affection pour lui dépendaient de sa réponse. « Ma relation avec Carter n'est pas un sujet de conversation approprié. »

Sam sourit fièrement. « Bonne réponse. »

Teal'c fronça les sourcils, son esprit vif relevant que Jack n'avait pas nié. « Je crois que Daniel Jackson avait raison. La présence de Samantha Carter est peut-être, en effet, un succube. »

Les yeux de Janet s'agrandirent encore plus. Pour autant qu'elle pouvait dire, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c croyaient tous qu'ils avaient été molestés dans leur sommeil par un démon ayant la forme de leur amie. « J'ai peur que ceci ne soit hors de ma compétence. Je ne pense pas avoir d'autre choix que d'appeler le Dr. Mackenzie. »

Teal'c regarda Janet. « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Le fantôme de Samantha Carter n'est pas présent. »

Jack, Daniel et Sam se tournèrent tous pour le dévisager. Janet ne sembla pas convaincue. « Je ne suis pas sûre de vous croire, Teal'c. Il y a juste un instant, vous montriez une certaine interaction avec elle. »

« Vous ne me forcerez pas à subir une évaluation psychiatrique car je clamerai ne pas voir ce que je vois. » Teal'c ignora la façon dont Sam lui tirait la langue.

Janet regarda Jack. « Il a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec vous, monsieur. »

Jack lui fit un sourire apaisant. « Vous savez, doc, si vous admettiez simplement que vous la voyez alors aucun de nous ne paraîtrait fou. » Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter qu'il était inquiet de paraître le plus fou parce que Sam s'appuyait sur son épaule et qu'il ne pouvait ne pas mettre son bras autour d'elle.

« Au contraire, monsieur, nous paraîtrions tous fou et je vous l'assure, Sam n'est pas ici. »

Daniel s'affala sur son lit et jeta un bras sur son visage. « Je suis tellement fatigué d'avoir cette conversation. Oubliez ça. Sam n'est pas ici. » Il jeta un coup d'œil subreptice sous son bras et haussa les épaules envers Sam. « Désolé. »

Janet regarda Jack. « Monsieur ? Vous avez deux traîtres dans votre équipe à moins que vous aussi ne changiez subitement votre avis. » Au moins une idée de celui qui était fou commençait enfin à se former.

« Hum. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam dont le visage révélait la peine et la colère qu'elle ressentait au fait que ses amis lui tournaient le dos. « Je préférerais vraiment ne pas être interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Sam se redressa et le bras de Jack tomba de ses épaules. « Je te défends de faire ça. » Elle pouvait acceptait que Daniel s'aligne à l'avis des autres. Elle ne s'était honnêtement pas attendue à ce que Teal'c avoue l'avoir vue, donc sa défection n'était pas si surprenante. Mais Jack, c'était complètement différent. S'il niait la voir, cela ferait bien plus mal – considérant le fait qu'elle n'était revenue de la mort que pour lui.

Janet regardait Jack avec espoir. Sam regardait Jack avec espoir.

Jack baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Janet, vous tous pensiez que nous étions cinglés quand Urgo était ici, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous pourriez peut-être vous dire à vous-même que c'est la même chose. »

« Il n'y a rien sur vos scans, monsieur. »

« Pas de pixel étranger ? »

« Rien, monsieur. »

Sam observait Jack lancer des coups d'œil furtifs vers elle. Elle savait qu'il pesait les options. Elle décida d'employer la manière forte. Se penchant en avant, elle mordit délicatement le lobe de son oreille. « Moi ou Janet, Jack. Tu ne peux rendre heureuse que l'une de nous. »

Jack prit un long moment pour éloigner ses pensées du voisinage de son entrejambe où elles avaient déménagé. « Janet, disons simplement que Sam n'est pas- » Il leva ses mains en indication de sa déclaration. « Ici. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Janet posa ses fichiers sur le côté et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Monsieur, voyez-vous le Major Carter ou non ? »

Sam descendit sa main sur le torse de Jack, la laissant venir se poser sur sa jambe. Jack grimaça quand sa main passa un peu trop près de sa fermeture éclair. « Merde, veux-tu arrêter ça ? »

« Très bien. Oublie ça. » Remise à sa place, Sam sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. « Si aucun de vous ne veut de moi ici, alors je partirai. » Elle était à mi-chemin de là avant que Jack ne réalise qu'elle était vraiment blessée.

« Carter, attends ! » Il oublia complètement de prétendre qu'elle n'était pas là. Il oublia complètement de duper Janet. Il oublia complètement le fait que les hommes à la porte étaient là pour l'empêcher de partir. Il ne pouvait voir que le dos de Carter comme elle passait entre eux. « Arrête ! »

Les espoirs de Janet s'envolèrent. La rétraction de Jack était le seul espoir qu'elle avait de donner au Général Hammond les nouvelles qu'il désirait. Mais c'était plus que cela. Jack était visiblement terrifié et il croyait apparemment que Sam était là – ou il ne serait pas si effrayé qu'elle parte.

Daniel se redressa, réalisant que puisqu'il avait été celui à aider Jack à comprendre que Sam était là il était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, responsable si Jack la perdait à nouveau. Teal'c paraissait inquiet aussi, reconnaissant que ses coéquipiers l'avaient suivi. Sam poursuivit sa marche, trop blessée pour entendre le désespoir et la peur dans la voix de Jack. Ca ne l'avait pas dérangée d'être comparée à un poltergeist, pas jusqu'à ce que ses amis la renient. Elle n'avait même pas prévu de partir ; elle avait supposé que sa présence continuelle, sous les circonstances, ne provoquait que des problèmes.

« Carter, reviens ! » Jack essayait de dépasser les deux SF à la porte, mais ils l'arrêtèrent. « Sam ! Je t'en prie ! »

Sam s'arrêta et se retourna. Il avait utilisé son prénom. Cela lui fit réaliser combien il était désespéré. Quand elle regarda, elle vit la panique et la peur sur son visage. Elle sut qu'il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Mais elle ne put bouger ses pieds.

« Je t'en prie, Sam, je ferai n'importe quoi. Ils peuvent appeler Mackenzie. » Il regarda Janet, ne s'inquiétant plus des apparences. « Faites-moi interner, Janet. Je m'en fous. » Il regarda à nouveau Sam. « Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas à nouveau, Sam ! »

Soudain ses pieds couraient, la propulsant sur le sol plus vite que jamais. Elle nota à peine la consternation sur les visages des SF à la porte quand elle les bouscula sur le côté et se jeta sur Jack. Son impact l'envoya voler en arrière. Les bras de Jack étaient autour d'elle, la tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'ils tombaient par terre. Aurait-elle levé les yeux, elle aurait vu les deux SF tressaillir, la fixant comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Mais elle ne leva pas les yeux. Elle regardait Jack, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que la vie, ou la mort, elle-même. L'homme qui pleurait, en présence de nombreuses personnes devant qui il serait habituellement embarrassé de pleurer, à l'idée qu'elle puisse le quitter. Elle resserra sa prise sur lui en se mettant à pleurer aussi.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, Jack. Jamais. Je te promets. » Elle sanglotait dans sa poitrine, se détestant de le blesser.

Tout ce que Jack pouvait faire était de la tenir et essayer de se remettre de cet instant terrifiant où il avait cru qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

**Chapitre Quinze**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Teal'c s'avança vers le couple qui s'accrochait hystériquement l'un à l'autre sur le sol. « Dr. Fraiser, je dois m'excuser d'avoir fait une affirmation mensongère. Samantha Carter est en effet ici et si vous ne la voyez pas, je pense que vous manquez quelque chose. »

Daniel paraissait lui-même plutôt coupable. « Je suis désolé, Janet, mais Teal'c a raison. Impossible de le nier. Et essayer de le faire ne les blesserait que davantage. »

Janet, qui faisait un boulot formidable à ignorer, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, les traînées de larmes qui apparurent, apparemment de nulle part, sur le t-shirt de Jack, se tourna vers les SF effrayés, pâles. « Voyez-vous le Major Carter ? » Elle ne sut quoi faire quand ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. Elle se dit que c'était une hallucination contagieuse qui n'avait jamais été répertoriée. Puis elle s'assit sur un tabouret et redoubla d'efforts pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, ou apparemment pas, en étudiant les rapports du labo.

Jack et Sam se redressèrent finalement, mais ils restèrent enlacés sur le sol. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir lâcher l'autre ; c'était trop tôt dans leur nouvelle relation intime pour qu'ils soient tout à fait prêts à renoncer au réconfort de l'autre. Avec la sensation de Sam dans ses bras, Jack lui sourit comme un idiot, un sourire d'amoureux transi qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Tu disais plus tôt que tu n'étais pas revenue pour moi. Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »

Sam se rappela avoir nié cela dans la salle de briefing, mais elle était embarrassée et essayait de sauver la face à ce moment-là. Après avoir vu son effondrement à la pensée qu'elle parte, elle ne se préoccupait plus vraiment que cela soit embarrant. « J'ai menti. Je suis revenue pour toi. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et parce que c'était vraiment ennuyeux là-bas. »

Il eut un grand sourire. « Alors tu es une suc-quelque chose ? »

« Ne sois pas grossier ! » Elle fit semblant de le frapper. « Je suis revenue parce que je t'aime. »

Jack la fixa stupidement pendant plusieurs longues minutes, silencieusement, davantage parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cesser de sourire suffisamment longtemps pour répondre que parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui rendre la pareille. Après tant d'années à nier ses sentiments, et puis tant d'années à prétendre qu'il ne les avait pas niés, c'était presque plus dur de les exprimer. Mais il réussit finalement à forcer les mots à sortir, entre les baisers qu'il faisait pleuvoir sur son visage. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Janet sourit intérieurement. « Mais c'est ça ! » Deux personnes très surprises levèrent la tête en l'entendant, ayant oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur petit univers de bonheur. « Colonel O'Neill, vos sentiments non résolus pour le Major Carter ont visiblement résulté en une manifestation psychologique. »

Le sourire niais de Jack ne s'effaça pas. « Oh, ils sont résolus maintenant, Janet. »

Elle acquiesça. « Exactement, colonel. Vous ne pouviez pas les résoudre pendant que Sam était vivante, donc vous avez inconsciemment créé cette illusion pour les résoudre. »

Sam se renfrogna. « Je ne suis pas une illusion. »

« Toutes les illusions disent ça. » Jack regarda Janet. « Ca n'explique pas pour Teal'c et Daniel. » Jack reporta son regard sur Sam. « Mais si cela m'évite d'avoir ma tête analysée par un psy, elle peut croire tout ce qu'elle veut. » Jack se leva, gardant la main de Sam dans la sienne et sourit à Janet. « Alors nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Janet regarda sa montre « Je vais tous vous garder en observation jusqu'à ce que le général rappelle, alors vous devriez vous asseoir et rester tranquille. L'illusion ne semble pas être dangereuse en elle-même et si cela vous aide à supporter votre chagrin, alors ce sera une bonne chose. » Après cela, elle retourna à ses dossiers.

SG1 se fixait les uns les autres. Ils étaient éparpillés dans toute l'infirmerie, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre à part Janet et les deux SF qui les ignoraient. Bien qu'à l'exception de Jack, ils auraient pu s'occuper pendant des heures à ne rien faire, et même Jack pouvait prendre du plaisir à regarder Sam pendant des heures, le fait qu'on leur ait dit de s'occuper fit qu'ils s'ennuyèrent immédiatement. Même si Jack et Sam auraient pu facilement se distraire l'un l'autre, ils n'osèrent pas le faire en public. Pour réduire la tentation, Sam délia leurs mains et s'assit sur le lit en face de celui où Jack se trouvait. Les minutes commencèrent à tourner.

Sam fut la première à céder, sautant du lit après un petit moment. « Je m'ennuie. Est-ce que c'est bon si je vais jeter un coup d'œil à mon labo quelque temps ? »

« Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi. » Conscient de paraître collant et amoureux 'transi' devant ses amis et collègues, Jack s'éclaircit la gorge. « De plus, il y a peut-être d'autres personnes qui y travaillent. »

« Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! Est-ce qu'il n'y a rien de sacré ? » Sam ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils gardent son labo comme elle l'avait laissé éternellement, mais elle avait en quelque sorte espéré qu'ils attendraient plus de trois semaines avant d'y mettre quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était dans l'armée, cependant, et elle comprenait que même si les gens étaient sentimentaux, personne n'allait l'admettre.

« Maintenant que tu es revenue, nous te trouverons un autre endroit où travailler. » Jack ne voulait pas mentionner que ce serait probablement dans un coin du bureau de Daniel ou un petit débarras jusqu'à ce que d'autres personnes commencent à se rendre compte que Sam était là.

L'idée la réconforta un peu, mais il y avait une sensation persistante dans son esprit – celui qui n'était pas content tant qu'il n'y avait pas un calculateur en main et une équation de plusieurs pages devant elle « Je m'ennuie toujours. »

« Ne pleurniche pas, Carter. Je m'ennuie aussi. »

Janet lui jeta un regard furieux, croyant apparemment qu'il prétendait parler à Sam quand son commentaire lui était en fait dirigé. « Colonel, j'ai l'ordre de vous garder ici. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. »

« Pourquoi le général a-t-il ordonné ça déjà ? » Parce que, pour autant que Jack pouvait dire, Hammond avait été celui à voir la carafe léviter.

« Parce que vous l'avez, tous les trois, effrayé. » Un sourire s'insinua sur son visage malgré ses meilleures tentatives à le réprimer. « Ce qui a dû être quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que Carter a fait était de lui verser une tasse de café ! De toute façon, pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur de Carter ? » Jack doutait que quelqu'un, à part lui, ait peur de Carter quand elle n'était pas armée.

Janet haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement, monsieur, Sam pouvait être assez intimidante. »

Plutôt que d'avouer que lui aussi était intimidé par Sam quand elle était fâchée, il fit de son mieux pour paraître surpris. En plus du fait que Sam essayait très rarement de faire peur aux gens, Jack savait que la minuscule Janet était bien plus effrayante, et ce en n'importe quel jour. « Comment diable est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir peur de Carter ? »

« Elle ne faisait pas trente centimètres de plus que vous. Imaginez Sam en colère. » Janet fit une pause très exagérée jusqu'à ce que Jack parût convenablement inquiet. Ce que Janet ne savait pas c'était que Sam commençait, en fait, à être assez fâchée, à cause du sujet de la conversation. « Maintenant imaginez Sam plus grande et plus forte que vous. » Janet sourit alors que les yeux de Jack s'agrandissaient. « Bien que je devrais probablement vous préciser que c'était uniquement quand vous étiez blessé et que je l'empêchais de vous approcher, même si c'était pour votre bien. »

« Oh. » Jack sourit à Sam, qui soudain commença à se sentir coupable d'avoir intimidé la seule amie femme qu'elle avait. « Si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux, Janet, une Sam en colère me fout les boules aussi. »

Janet acquiesça et retourna à sa lecture. « Exactement, colonel. Merci. »

S'ennuyant et embarrassée, Sam fouilla la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose avec quoi jouer. Elle ne voulait pas partir, pas quand Jack lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Tout ce qu'elle put trouver fut une pile d'élastiques, avec lesquels elle visa et tira sur le dossier que Janet était en train de lire. Janet fit de son mieux pour ignorer cela aussi longtemps qu'elle put.

« Qui que ce soit, voudriez-vous arrêter, s'il vous plait ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de vous garder ici. »

Jack eut un grand sourire. « Hé, doc, à qui parlez-vous ? »

Janet se retourna, levant en l'air la collection d'élastiques. « Je parlais à celui d'entre vous qui me lance ça, qui qu'il soit. » A la consternation de Janet, aucun des trois hommes n'était à côté de la pile d'élastiques posés sur le lit à côté de Sam.

Jack fit un geste pour montrer la pièce. « Ce n'était pas Daniel, Teal'c ou moi. Qui est-ce que ça laisse ? » Sam anticipait impatiemment la réponse de Janet car, d'un point de vue scientifique, si elle excluait les trois personnes qu'elle pouvait voir, Janet serait forcée d'atteindre la conclusion que c'était une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Alors, confrontée aux données empiriques, Janet aurait à reconnaître que Sam était là.

Janet se tourna simplement vers les SF à la porte. « Avez-vous vu qui lançait les élastiques ? »

Ils semblèrent tous les deux mal à l'aise. L'un d'entre eux hocha finalement la tête. « Oui, m'dame. » Il regarda son ami silencieux qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. « C'était le Major Carter, m'dame. »

Déçue, Janet retourna à son travail. Elle ignora le sourcil levé sur le visage de Teal'c. Elle ignora le grand sourire sur le visage de Daniel. Elle ignora le grand sourire sur le visage de Jack. Elle ignora le sourire sur le visage de Sam. Elle lut une ligne sur la page devant elle, puis se figea, prenant conscience de la pensée qui lui était venue - celle à propos de prétendre de ne pas voir le sourire de Sam. Elle leva les yeux, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle ne vit rien.

Jack ne manqua pas le trouble passager et la déception qui suivit. « Vous l'avez vue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Janet ne put se forcer à mentir. « J'ai cru, oui, pendant un moment. Ce que vous avez est sans aucun doute contagieux. »

« On m'a appelée de bien des façons dans ma vie, mais jamais contagieuse. » Sam renifla. « Sauf quand j'ai eu la varicelle. »

« Allons, Janet, faites un effort. »

« Il n'y aucune chose telle que des fantômes, colonel. » Son visage grimaça, comme si elle avait espéré que d'autres mots sortent. « Même si je souhaiterais de toutes mes forces pouvoir croire le contraire. »

Jack se leva, fit un signe de tête à Sam de faire de même, puis amena Sam juste devant Janet. « Elle n'est pas un fantôme, Janet. Elle est juste là. » Il leva la main de Janet et la mit sur l'épaule de Sam, voyant le choc lorsque sa main rencontra quelque chose de solide là où ses yeux lui disaient qu'il ne devrait y avoir que de l'air.

Elle ne voyait toujours rien. Et pourtant, elle sentait quelque chose. « Sam ? »

Sam se pencha en avant et étreignit son amie. « Oui, c'est moi. »

Quand Janet se recula, sa surprise et son trouble disparurent derrière un grand sourire. « Sam ! » Janet étreignit à nouveau Sam. « Comment- que- je ne comprends pas ! »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je peux revenir de la mort, mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. »

« Comment est-ce ? » La scientifique en Janet avait des milliers de questions.

« Plus frustrant que tu ne t'y attendrais. » Sam sourit en regardant les visages de ses amis. « Mais c'est assez agréable de rendre tout le monde si heureux rien qu'en étant là. »

Janet regarda Daniel. « Daniel, elle est vraiment là ! » Il hocha la tête. Janet regarda Jack. « Pas étonnant que vous soyez redevenu vous-même. »

Jack rayonna de bonheur. « Elle est revenue pour moi. En quelque sorte. »

Janet regarda les élastiques. « Sam, est-ce que tu me lançais vraiment ces élastiques ? »

« Désolée. » Sam grimaça, se sentant plutôt stupide. « Ai-je mentionné la frustration inhérente liée au statut de morte ? »

« Mais tu peux déplacer les choses ? » Janet enfonça un doigt dans l'épaule de Sam, essayant de se convaincre. « Je ne comprends pas. Tu es solide, mais tu n'étais pas là il y a une minute. »

« Je suis ici. J'étais ici. Apparemment, ma visibilité a beaucoup à voir avec la perception des autres. L'existence est dans l'œil du spectateur, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Il semblerait aussi que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la foi. Quand je suis revenue la première fois, j'avais des difficultés à déplacer des objets parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire. Mais une fois que j'ai su que des gens pouvaient me voir et m'entendre, je n'ai plus eu aucun problème. »

Janet séchait complètement. « Alors ce 'l'esprit est vraiment plus fort que la matière' est vrai après tout. » Elle resta pensive un moment, fixant son amie dans une sorte d'appréciation où le respect était mêlé à la crainte. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? De mourir, je veux dire. » Elle essaya de ne pas remarquer la façon dont Jack s'était tendu à sa question.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir senti quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas que j'ai refoulé tout ça parce que c'était trop horrible. Je ne me rappelle que de la chute. » La gorge de Sam se serra, ressentant un soupçon d'anxiété inconsolable au plus profond de sa mémoire. « C'était horrible. J'étais terrifiée. »

Les mains de Jack apparurent sur ses épaules. « Ca va aller. C'est fini. Tu es ici. Tu vas bien. »

Elle leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire de remerciement, une partie d'elle souhaitant qu'il ait été là pour l'apaiser dans l'avion tandis que l'autre partie d'elle était très heureuse qu'il n'ait pas été près de cet horrible événement. « En quelque sorte. »

Revenant au sujet important, Janet refoula un grand sourire alors qu'elle fixait ostensiblement la façon affectueuse dont les mains de Jack reposaient sur les épaules de Sam. « Alors, à part le fait d'être morte, les choses vont bien ? »

Sam savait exactement à quoi Janet faisait allusion et elle était impatiente de tout raconter dans les moindres détails dès qu'elles seraient seules. « Oui, les choses vont bien. »

« Chanceuse. »

Sam rayonnait. « Sauf pour le truc de mourir. »

Jack se pencha, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Sam. « Vous êtes intelligentes et trouvez toujours des réponses à tout, alors j'espère que vous pourrez répondre à une question pour moi. »

Les yeux de Sam scintillèrent à cette idée. Dernièrement, tout ce que tout le monde semblait lui demander était les 'comment' et 'pourquoi' et 'quoi' sur le fait d'être un fantôme. Il lui démangeait d'avoir l'occasion de répondre à quelque chose qui faisait autorité, quelque chose à laquelle elle connaissait vraiment la réponse, même si les yeux de Jack devenaient vitreux pendant son explication.

Jack se redressa, enfonçant un doigt dans son épaule de la même façon que Janet avait fait. « De quoi es-tu faite ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux être faite de chair et de sang. Nous avons enterré ton corps dans le cimetière. »

Janet parut encore une fois inquiète. « Tu n'as pas eu à sortir de là en usant de tes griffes, n'est-ce pas ? » Jack commençait à paraître malade en l'entendant.

« Non ! Vous avez regardé trop de films d'horreur. J'étais simplement là. » Sam avait délibérément passé beaucoup de temps à ne pas penser à la période entre la chute et sa position dans la file d'attente.

« Simplement où ? »

Sam n'en était pas certaine, mais Jack et Janet parlant à l'unisson semblaient terriblement contre nature et l'emplit d'une sensation d'appréhension quant à sa réponse, surtout en lumière de ce que sa réponse était. « Au 'Service des Permis'. »

**Chapitre Seize**

La confession de Sam rencontra un silence stupéfait, ce dont elle avait craint. Parce que, vraiment, avait-elle jamais vu un fantôme commencer son enquête scientifique en répondant à toutes les questions classiques sur la vie après la mort et l'existence d'une âme et d'un Dieu, etc., et si le fantôme lui avait dit que la mort conduirait à faire la queue au 'Service des Permis', elle aurait réagi à peu près de la même façon. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, que tout le monde dans la pièce s'était franchement attendu à ce que l'interprétation de Sam de la vie après la mort serait un peu plus substantielle qu'elle ne se révélait être.

« Je ne crois pas que c'était vraiment le 'Service des Permis'. C'était simplement très ressemblant, jusqu'aux détails les moins flatteurs. »

Jack secoua la tête, sa réflexion faisant rider son front. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi non plus. Et je ne pouvais rien demander parce que le personnel aux guichets est encore moins efficace que les fonctionnaires. »

Jack secoua à nouveau la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas ça que je ne comprends pas. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de ne pas être troublé par le regard insistant de Sam. « J'ai toujours pensé que le 'Service des Permis' était l'enfer, donc ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est- »

Daniel intervint, apparemment ayant le même problème que Jack avec cette explication. « Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez retrouvée en enfer ? »

« Ce n'eétait pas l'enfer. »

Janet parut déçue. « Ce n'est pas vraiment ma conception du paradis, Sam. » Scientifique ou pas, il était clair que Janet espérait en quelque sorte des anges avec des harpes et des nuages moelleux.

« Ce n'est pas le paradis non plus. » Bien qu'elle n'avait certainement pas aimé et n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'elle comprendrait, ça semblait avoir un peu plus de signification pour elle. Elle découvrit cela en essayant de l'expliquer aux autres, ça s'éclaircissait de lui-même en quelque sorte. « Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est plus comme un bureau d'enregistrement, un peu comme le vrai 'Service des Permis', je crois. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent là-bas, chaque file d'attente et si on se trompe de file, ce n'est pas de bol. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Il y a des files d'attente au paradis ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, une réponse qu'elle détestait, sérieusement, donner si souvent. « Je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais restée. J'aurais peut-être vu le vrai paradis. »

Daniel parut intrigué et Sam pouvait voir les millions de questions dans ses yeux. « Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restée pour le voir ? »

Les yeux de Sam rencontrèrent ceux de Jack, un afflux de chaleur la traversant en un éclair en réponse à l'amour qu'elle y vit. « Je ne pensais qu'à revenir. Vous me connaissez. Je peux être un peu emportée. » Elle se sentit rougir et se hâta d'expliquer, ce qui ne servit qu'à attirer l'attention à son commentaire, lequel n'était pas du tout évident jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie de le minimiser. « Une fois qu'ils m'ont dit que tout ça était une erreur et que je n'étais pas censée mourir, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à rester dans le coin et faire le tour du propriétaire. »

Daniel croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et essaya de paraître innocent, et Sam savait qu'il ne le faisait que s'il ne l'était pas. « Vous avez mentionné quelque chose à propos de devoir attendre votre âme sœur, non ? »

Jack se mit à rougir lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Elle ne m'a pas mentionné ça. » Il essayait de paraître indigné, mais il souriait, laissant tout le monde savoir que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Après un instant, il haussa les épaules en regardant Sam. « Au moins, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que j'aie peur de m'engager. »

Elle fit un grand sourire. « C'était assez clair pour moi que de s'engager ne ferait aucune différence. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Les âmes sœurs sont âmes sœurs, et personne ne peut changer ça. Jamais. » Autant elle n'avait pas été prête à renoncer à la vie qu'elle avait aimée jusqu'il y a trois semaines, il y avait quelque chose de très romantique et de tentant à l'idée de tout recommencer et de tout refaire à nouveau, sachant qu'elle et Jack, ou qui qu'ils puissent être, finiraient toujours ensemble.

« Personne, absolument personne. » (1)

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et brisa son silence. « O'Neill, avez-vous déjà manqué une occasion de faire référence à ce film ? »

Jack rayonna de bonheur, fier que Teal'c ait saisi sa référence au Magicien d'Oz en ignorant complètement le fait que ça n'avait pas été un compliment. « Pas une fois. »

Le groupe était rassemblé en un petit cercle quand le Général Hammond réapparut enfin. Il observa tranquillement de l'embrasure de la porte, remarquant la posture détendue des SF qui visiblement n'anticipaient pas à devoir empêcher quiconque de tenter de s'échapper et l'atmosphère enjouée qui semblait déplacée dans l'infirmerie. Quand personne ne se rendit compte qu'il était là, il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda tout le monde devenir instantanément réticent et mal à l'aise.

« Donnez-moi de bonnes nouvelles, Dr. Fraiser. »

Janet eut un sourire forcé, pincé. « Je dirais que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, mais vous pourriez penser différemment, monsieur. »

Sam ne put résister. « Tout est relatif, mon général. » Elle vit son groupe d'amis essayer de ne pas rire à son commentaire.

Hammond ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. « Vous n'avez rien trouvé en eux qui ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, monsieur, rien du tout. »

Il acquiesça pensivement. « Est-ce que le Dr. Mackenzie a été consulté ? »

Janet prit une profonde respiration et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, regard que Sam interpréta correctement, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir visée pour tout ce que Janet dirait. « Non, monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Ca semble être un mécanisme efficace de défense pour eux de croire que le Major Carter est toujours avec eux. » Elle fit un signe vers Jack. « Le Colonel O'Neill est dans un état émotionnel bien meilleur aujourd'hui qu'il n'a été, monsieur. Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est de lui permettre de croire que le Major Carter est ici aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin. »

Le général prit une autre profonde respiration, avant de décider apparemment de la croire. « Si vous pensez que c'est sage. Vous pensez que c'est sans danger ? »

Jack regarda Sam et sourit. « Comment ceci pourrait-il être dangereux ? »

Janet secoua la tête. « Tout à fait, monsieur. » Elle sourit. « Je pense que c'est exactement ce dont nous avons tous besoin. » Daniel fit un grand sourire. Teal'c fit un grand sourire. Même les SF firent un grand sourire.

Sam sourit joyeusement, se sentant plutôt imbue d'elle-même. « Je ne pense pas m'être sentie aussi aimée de toute ma vie. » Elle s'arrêta net avant de demander une étreinte de groupe, mais seulement parce que Teal'c, Janet, et Hammond refuseraient de participer, laissant Daniel et Jack paraître vraiment étranges.

Jack fit un clin d'œil et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. « Pas même la nuit dernière ? »

Sam imita son clin d'œil et son murmure. « C'est différent. » Elle supposa que le sourire sur son visage lui donnait toute la réponse dont il avait besoin.

Hammond acquiesça, ignorant le fait que le colonel se parlait à lui-même. « Très bien. Colonel, considérez que votre congé est annulé. SG1, vous escorterez le Dr. Felger sur P8S-389 à 0700 demain. »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. « Monsieur, est-ce que nous pourrions aller y jeter un œil par nous-mêmes d'abord ? »

« Non, Colonel, ceci doit être étudié par un scientifique. » Il leva la main pour arrêter tout argument que Jack pourrait opposer. « Un scientifique autre que le Dr. Jackson. »

Jack et Sam soupirèrent d'un air abattu. Daniel ne se donna pas la peine de cacher sa déception. Même Teal'c semblait déçu. Jack regarda Sam. « Quelles sont les chances que Felger croie en toi ? »

« Je crois qu'il est probablement aussi prêt à croire aux fantômes que moi avant que, tu sais, je n'en sois un. »

« Au moins, je n'aurai pas à le tabasser de lorgner sur toi, pas vrai ? »

Sam fit un grand sourire. « Tu voudras probablement le tabasser pour quelque chose cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Rien que le fait d'être Felger, j'imagine. » Jack redirigea son attention sur le général qui tint sa langue malgré les signes d'une grande inquiétude. « Est-ce que nous pouvons partir ou voulez-vous que nous restions ici cette nuit, mon général ? »

Les yeux du général glissèrent vers Janet. « Pouvez-vous m'assurer que ceci est sans danger ? »

Janet sourit au groupe de quatre, l'unité qui était à nouveau complète. « Oui, monsieur, ils vont bien. »

Faisant confiance au jugement du docteur plus qu'au sien, Hammond acquiesça. « Je verrai tout le monde ici à 0700. » Il secoua la tête, à eux, ou Janet ou à lui-même et s'éloigna, marmonnant quelque chose à lui-même.

Après avoir fait signe au revoir à Janet, Sam ouvrit la voie hors de l'infirmerie. Les SF, soulagés de leur service de garde, se précipitèrent pour répandre la nouvelle à leurs amis, ou peut-être pour nier avec véhémence qu'ils étaient fous aussi. Jack faisait un peu plus attention au monde autour de lui qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis trois semaines, aussi il fut le premier à le remarquer.

« Daniel, est-ce que ce n'est pas surpeuplé ici ? » Il pensait qu'il y avait peut-être eu des changements dans le personnel ou quelque chose comme ça durant le temps où il était ivre et catatonique.

Mais la confusion de Daniel était évidente, avertissant Jack qu'il n'avait pas de réponse au pourquoi il y avait tant de personnes autour d'eux. « En fait, Jack, oui, c'est surpeuplé. »

Le fait le plus accablant de tous fut peut-être que Teal'c paraissait définitivement perturbé aussi. « O'Neill, je crois que la plupart de ces individus sont décédés. »

Plutôt que de réfuter l'affirmation de Teal'c, Jack se tourna vers Sam. Sam lui rendit son regard, les yeux agrandis. « Ne me regarde pas. »

« Et qui exactement devrais-je regarder ? »

Sam ne voulait pas hausser à nouveau les épaules, mais elle y pensa. « Ce n'est pas ma faute. »

Et soudain, Marge apparut au milieu de la multitude d'âmes. « Félicitations, Mademoiselle Carter. Dieu est devenu brusquement disponible. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, se demandant s'il pourrait l'aider. Elle en doutait sérieusement, mais elle voulait quand même s'accrocher à lui. « Je croyais qu'il n'allait pas être disponible avant au moins deux siècles. » Elle entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Jack, sentant sa main se resserrer en réponse à son anxiété. « Il a toute la création à superviser et tout ça, non ? »

Marge ajusta ses lunettes d'une façon telle qu'on pouvait se demander pourquoi elle s'en donnait la peine puisqu'elles se retrouvèrent au même endroit qu'avant. « Apparemment, il prend les entrevues par ordre de priorité. »

Sam recula petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moitié derrière Jack. « Je ne suis pas importante. »

Marge fronça les sourcils, paraissant vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir d'ordinateur pour vérifier cela. « Maintenant, vous l'êtes. »

« Non, vraiment, je vais bien. J'attendrai mon tour. »

« J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas la façon dont les choses fonctionnent, Mademoiselle. S'il vous plait, venez avec moi. »

« Comment ça fonctionne alors ? Vous sembliez tous terriblement aimer les files d'attente il y a trois semaines. » Sam soupçonnait que s'enfuir en courant n'allait pas aider plus que de s'accrocher à Jack, mais elle était tenté d'essayer, avec Jack, bien sûr.

« Ca fonctionne comme Dieu décide que ça fonctionne. » Marge s'éclaircit la gorge et Sam voulut lui dire de diminuer les cigarettes, mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt puisque Marge était déjà morte. Marge essaya de sourire dans une tentative de ne pas paraître aussi mécontente. « Et Dieu a décidé que vous étiez la suivante. »

Jack regarda autour de lui les centaines de morts, lesquels avaient apparemment déduit que SG1 était le groupe qui pouvait les voir et tous essayaient de parler simultanément. « Carter, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ceci est, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ta faute ? »

« Vraiment, je n'ai pas si envie de voir Dieu que ça, Marge. Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas que j'ai changé d'avis ? L'erreur est faite, et c'est du passé. J'ai dépassé ça. Nous sommes quittes. Dites à Dieu que je le verrais à ma prochaine vie. »

« Mademoiselle Carter, Dieu veut vous voir, maintenant. »

Sam regarda Jack, une vraie crainte prenant place dans son ventre. « Jack, je ne vais pas te quitter. Je reviendrai. »

Jack tressaillit lorsque les gens se bousculèrent pour s'approcher suffisamment pour lui hurler au visage. Il se détourna d'eux, réalisant quand il vit la peur dans les yeux de Sam qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose dont il fallait craindre. « Promis ? »

Sam acquiesça. « Je ne veux pas partir, Jack. »

Jack serra sa main et essaya de faire bonne figure, même si son cœur se brisait manifestement. « Je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix. »

Sam se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je trouverai un moyen, Jack. Je te promets. » Alors qu'elle parlait, elle se sentit dériver, semblant se dématérialiser malgré sa tentative de s'accrocher à Jack. Elle vit son visage se tordre d'angoisse comme elle s'effaçait devant ses yeux.

Puis elle se rendit compte, vraiment fâchée, qu'elle était assise dans une salle d'attente. Sam se leva, irritée par les fauteuils luxueux en cuir et l'énorme fontaine qui glougloutait d'un ton apaisant contre la sculpture en marbre de quelque chose, imaginait-elle, censée être jolie. S'avançant d'un pas décidé vers la réception, elle claqua la main sur la sonnette.

Une petite rousse leva les yeux de son fichier. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez dire à Dieu que je suis très mécontente de son timing. »

Elle sourit d'une manière très gentille. « Je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes ici et vous pourrez le lui dire vous-même, qu'en dites-vous ? » Elle appuya un bouton sur son bureau. « Votre trois heures est là, monsieur. » Relâchant le bouton, la femme pleine d'entrain sourit à Sam sans même battre un cil devant l'attitude de Sam. « Puis-je vous offrir de l'eau ou du café pendant que vous attendez ? »

Sam râla, tapant son pied sur le sol tandis qu'elle se demandait combien de temps passait sur Terre, comment Jack allait, et pourquoi elle soupçonnait que Jack avait raison à propos du nombre absolument effrayant de fantômes hantant le SGC. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, fixant sidérée la silhouette souriante dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Mademoiselle Carter, je présume ? »

« Etes-vous Dieu ? » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam pensa qu'elle allait peut-être s'évanouir.

« Oui, je suis Dieu. »

Et, effectivement, elle s'évanouit.

_---_

_(1) «Nobody gets in to see the wizard, not nobody, not no how ». Si quelqu'un connaît la bonne traduction de 'not nobody, not no how', faites-moi signe !lol _

_---_

**Chapitre Dix-sept**

Quand Sam reprit connaissance, deux visages inquiets, au-dessus d'elle, la regardaient. L'un était celui de Dieu ; l'autre celui de son assistante. Sam se redressa maladroitement, frottant la bosse sur sa tête et se demandant si elle devait être embarrassée devant Dieu.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Sam ? »

Sam acquiesça, se demandant si elle allait se réveiller de ce rêve qu'elle faisait depuis bientôt trois semaines.

« Allez lui chercher du jus de fruit, Hannah. »

La rousse hésita. « Quel parfum ? »

Dieu sourit. « Le jus de pomme a toujours été son préféré, n'est-ce pas, Sam ? »

Sam acquiesça. Elle voulait être stupéfaite qu'un total étranger sache cela, mais elle se rappela que c'était Dieu. « Bien, monsieur. » Elle regarda la fille partir et trouva sa liste mentale de questions. « Avez-vous toujours été Dieu ? »

Il sourit. « Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas vraiment un boulot que l'on trouve dans les petites annonces. »

La fille revint avec un verre de jus de pomme. « Tenez. »

Sam le prit, sans réel désir de le boire. « Merci- » Elle fit une pause, cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom qu'elle venait d'entendre.

La fille sourit. « Hannah. »

Sam acquiesça, jetant des coups d'œil entre Dieu et Hannah à plusieurs reprises. « Alors, si vous êtes Dieu, » elle le montra du doigt, puis se tourna vers Hannah. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes Sainte Hannah ? »

Hannah secoua la tête. « Non, juste Hannah. »

Dieu se releva, offrant sa main pour aider Sam à se lever. « Bois ton jus de fruit. Je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses à nouveau. »

« Je ne pense pas vraiment que mon problème soit l'hypoglycémie, monsieur. » Elle avala néanmoins docilement le liquide.

Dieu sourit. « Non, probablement pas, mais tu aimes le jus de pomme. »

Sam ne pouvait nier. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle s'était glissée en douce dans la cuisine pour boire le jus de fruit puis avait rempli la bouteille avec de l'eau pour le cacher. Elle commençait à se demander si elle devait s'en excuser. « Alors, vous avez toujours été Dieu ? »

Dieu fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que je ne viens pas de répondre à celle-là ? »

« Je sais. C'est juste que- » Sam haussa les épaules et décida qu'elle n'allait pas résister à l'envie de le refaire quand même parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement. « Je suppose que j'ai toujours pensé que votre détestable omnipotence était de l'ego. »

Il sourit largement. « Non, je suis omniscient. »

Sam tendit à Hannah son verre vide. « Et dire que pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que vous étiez mon père. »

Il hocha la tête et la conduisit dans son bureau. « C'est habituel que les gens soient réconfortés par leur père. »

Sam s'assit dans le fauteuil devant le beau bureau en merisier de Dieu. « Je suis réconfortée par mon père. C'est simplement que je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il était Dieu. »

Dieu s'assit et pressa quelques boutons sur son clavier. « Je ne suis pas réellement ton père, Sam. J'assume habituellement l'apparence du père de la personne avec qui je parle. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment Jacob Carter, alors ? »

« Non. »

« Vous lui ressemblez seulement ? »

« C'est ça. » Dieu croisa ses mains. « Je peux apparaître dans ma forme réelle si tu préfères. »

Le visage de Sam s'illumina. « Oh, merci Dieu ! »

« C'est un plaisir. » En un instant, l'apparence de Dieu passa de celui de son père à celui d'un homme d'âge moyen parfaitement quelconque, avec des yeux chaleureux et des mèches d'argent dans ses cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un costume très onéreux, pensa immédiatement Sam. Ses cheveux étaient très bien coupés et ses doigts étaient parfaitement manucurés. Sam savait qu'il était un de ces rares hommes, ou divinités, qui prendrait autant plaisir à une séance dans un spa qu'en lisant le Wall Street Journal dans un salon haut de gamme sans paraître déplacé. Il remarqua Sam en train de l'étudier et sourit. « Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à des cheveux longs et des robes flottantes ? »

Sam se sentit comme une idiote et se tortilla sur son siège. « Oui, en quelque sorte. Et peut-être un trident ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Dieu eut un petit rire. « Je ne suis pas le Roi Triton. » Son rire se transforma en un sourire affectueux. « Mais j'ai porté la robe. Elle ne cessait de se prendre sous les roues de mon fauteuil et les cheveux longs faisaient un peu trop hippie pendant les rencontres. »

Anéantie de découvrir une personnalité profondément terne alors qu'elle s'était attendue à plus, Sam se cala dans son fauteuil, se sentant totalement désabusée, même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru au paradis, ou à Dieu et au reste. Si on allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, alors elle voulait au moins un chœur d'anges et des nuages flottants, pas un bureau dans un gratte-ciel.

Dieu était un peu plus habitué à sa réaction qu'il n'aurait aimé, mais un regard ahuri, déçu et une bouche béante, c'était généralement tout ce qu'il obtenait. « Je dois maintenir un minimum de professionnalisme. Ce sont les affaires après tout. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que vous placez le tiers de vos gains ? Avez-vous un conseil d'administration ? Avez-vous des concurrents ? » Elle attendait qu'il dise l'enfer, car ayant vu Hitler et ayant parlé à Marge, il n'existait apparemment pas un tel endroit.

Dieu grimaça, ressemblant beaucoup à Sam quand elle savait qu'elle avait été prise sur le fait. « Tu penses à Hitler, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ça. »

Sam sentit un éclat de rire monter. « Oui, je suppose que non. » Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Dieu serait du genre à esquiver une question, mais elle ne se donnait plus la peine d'être surprise.

Il soupira. « Ce fut une erreur. »

Quelque part, sa tentative d'excuse le fit paraître sans cœur. « Quoi ? Du genre, oops, pas fait exprès ? »

« Si tu veux qu'on parle d'erreurs, Sam, que dirais-tu que nous discutions de certaines choses que tu as dites quand ta mère est venue à moi, ou peut-être même tes pires transgressions au cours de la dernière décennies de totale incrédulité où tu ne reconnaissais même pas mon existence dans tes jurons ? Le fait d'avoir rencontré quelques faux dieux n'est pas une raison pour cesser de croire au vrai Dieu. »

Sam se sentit un tout petit peu stupide et se laissa glisser dans son siège.

Dieu attendit une seconde. « Jamais pensé que je te clouerais le bec. »

« Je suis désolée. Je n'étais qu'une adolescente quand ma mère est morte et j'ai vu des choses plutôt horribles durant les dix dernières années. » Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se sentant sur la défensive. « Et il me semble me rappeler quelques examens où je vous ai supplié de m'aider. Je n'ai pas souvenir que vous soyez venu à mon secours ! »

Dieu soupira. « Tu t'en es bien tirée. »

« Vous ressemblez à mon père. » Parce que, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Selmak, la réponse de Jacob à toute demande qu'elle avait faite pour son aide avait toujours été quelque chose du genre 'découvre-le par toi-même'.

« Est-ce une mauvaise chose que de ressembler à ton père ? »

« Non, pas si vous voulez me convaincre que vous ne tenez pas particulièrement à moi. » Sam boudait, réalisant qu'il n'y aucun moyen de gagner puisque, même si son père ne l'avait pas montré, elle n'avait en fait jamais douté qu'il l'aimât. « Je sais que vous m'aimez tous les deux, mais cela aurait été agréable de l'entendre une fois de temps en temps quand j'étais empotée, maladroite et ringarde. »

Dieu acquiesça. « D'accord, alors je ne t'ai pas laissé réussir haut la main les tests pour lesquels tu n'avais pas étudiés et tu as été plutôt rude avec moi, donc nous sommes quittes. Mais ensuite tu as grandi- » Il fit un geste vers son corps. « Et je pense que je me suis plus que rattrapé sur le fait que tu aies été empotée, maladroite et de ne pas avoir eu de petits amis, si on considère que tu as gagné le cœur de l'homme de tes rêve la première fois qu'il t'a regardé. »

Rougissante, mortifiée et soudain très consciente que l'homme avec qui elle parlait était au courant de ses sous-vêtements à mailles et n'était pas Jack, Sam se tortilla de gêne. Elle souhaita sincèrement ne pas se sentir si inepte devant Dieu. « Je suis désolée. »

Dieu sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis plus fâché. »

« Oh, bien. » Elle fit une brève pause. « Attendez, vous étiez fâché ? »

« Ne le serais-tu pas ? »

Sam pensa à son comportement au cours des années, y compris juste après la mort de sa mère quand elle avait utilisé le mot commençant par 'p' pas mal de fois en relation avec Dieu. « Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas châtiée ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Dieu agita sa main avec dédain. « Châtier fait tellement Ancien Testament. »

Sam se pencha en avant, décidant qu'elle allait obtenir la réponse à une question une bonne pour toute. « Alors quelle religion est la bonne ? »

« Toutes et aucune. » Dieu eut un grand sourire. « Ce n'est pas tant l'organisation, bien que c'est bien si tout le monde veut se rassembler et chanter mes louanges, littéralement parlant. Je veux juste que les gens croient en quelque chose et ne soient pas méchants les uns envers les autres. Est-ce tant demander ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Bon, concernant ta présence ici... »

Brusquement, Sam se redressa toute droite. « Apparemment un de vos employés a fait une très grosse erreur. »

« Oui, je me rends compte que je dois effectivement m'excuser car je m'efforce vraiment d'avoir le meilleur taux de satisfaction des clients. » Dieu inclina la tête sur le côté. « Mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait un problème. »

Sam avait un terrible pressentiment au creux de son estomac, ressemblant beaucoup à ces tests qu'elle n'avait pas révisés, et elle soupçonnait que Dieu ne serait pas d'une plus grande aide. « Quelle sorte de problème, monsieur ? »

« Tu n'es pas censée avoir une liaison torride avec les vivants. »

« J'ai demandé s'il y avait des règles et on m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait aucune. »

Dieu se pencha en avant et lui offrit un sourire pincé. « Parce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire ce que tu as fait. Mais tu n'es quand même pas censée le faire. »

Sam lâcha la bride à sa colère. « Je n'étais pas censée mourir non plus. La merde, ça arrive. »

« Tu as créé une ruée au guichet des fantômes. Chaque âme est déterminée à retourner chez les vivants et vivre par procuration à travers un humain croyant en elle. »

Sam n'allait pas laisser Dieu l'intimider. « Ca me semble être votre problème, pas le mien. »

Dieu se cala dans son fauteuil, son langage corporel prenant une posture beaucoup plus autoritaire que précédemment. « Je suis Dieu, jeune demoiselle. Mon problème est ton problème. »

La voix de Sam était très basse quand elle parla. « Je pensais que vous aviez cessé de châtier les gens. »

« Tu provoques des problèmes, Samantha. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à son ton arrogant.

Dieu plissa les yeux. « Arrêter. »

**Chapitre Dix-huit**

Sam n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Vous voulez que je quitte mon homme ? »

Dieu acquiesça. « Oui. »

Sam souhaitait vraiment pouvoir revenir en arrière et ne pas connaître Dieu parce que c'était mieux que de perdre tout respect pour lui. « Honnêtement, monsieur, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? Est-ce que ma relation avec Jack est vraiment la chose la plus importante de toute votre création ? » Elle dit cela avec incrédulité, mais pour elle, sa relation avec Jack était la chose la plus importante de l'univers. C'est juste qu'elle s'attendait à ce que pour Dieu ce soit différent.

« Sam, toutes les âmes m'ont abandonné et sont en train de hanter les vivants. Le monde va être horriblement surpeuplé avec tous ceux qui ont déjà vécu déambulant partout parmi les vivants. »

Sam essaya de comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais c'était trop incroyable même pour simplement se l'imaginer. « Toutes les âmes ? »

« A l'exception de Marge et de Hannah. »

« Wow. » Sam se sentit vraiment mal pour la déité, en face d'elle, qui semblait découragée. Mais, pour une raison ou une autre, cela la réconforta aussi. Elle n'avait jamais été de ceux à briser les règles, les bafouer ou provoquer des problèmes, c'était donc agréable de savoir que la seule fois où elle le faisait, ça égalait plus qu'une vie entière à le faire.

Sam se leva, essayant de reprendre un peu de sa force habituelle. « Qu'est-ce ça vaut pour vous ? » Elle sourit à l'expression choquée sur le visage de Dieu. « Je veux dire, tout est de la faute d'un employé que vous n'avez apparemment pas eu le temps ou le désir de superviser convenablement. »

Dieu soupira comme il réfléchissait silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. « Tu sais, quand j'ai permis à la vie de sortir de la mer et d'évoluer pour devenir des êtres humains, j'ai trouvé que l'évolution n'était pas trop mal, sauf pour le truc du libre arbitre auquel je repense sans cesse. Le seul vrai problème que j'ai constaté était leur faculté à oublier si facilement. »

Sam jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour de la pièce, se demandant où la conversation se dirigeait et si elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important. « Monsieur ? »

Dieu sourit. « Au cours des années, j'ai réalisé que le manque de mémoire n'est pas vraiment un défaut parce que ça me permet de faire des corrections ponctuelles. »

Sam sourit, sentant que la conversation allait dans sa direction. « Comment ça ? »

Alors qu'elle parlait, il y eut un brillant éclair qui l'enveloppa. Avant qu'elle ait une chance de réagir à la beauté de ce qui l'entourait, elle sentit une douleur aiguë et brûlante dans sa tête. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et s'entendit pousser un cri d'agonie alors qu'elle commençait à tomber. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pendant un très bref instant, presque aveuglée par le sourire aimant de Dieu qui la regardait.

« Les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables. »

Pendant une longue, longue période de temps, Sam resta étendue où elle avait atterri. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés. La seule chose qu'elle sentait était la douleur. Elle avait mal partout. Elle avait mal même à des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle pensa à se lever, mais rien que la pensée la fit gémir, soit à l'idée de bouger et combien cela ferait mal soit à la douleur que même son cerveau semblait ressentir.

Un bras glissa sous son cou, soulevant la partie supérieure de son corps et l'appuyant contre quelque chose. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'un deuxième bras vint autour d'elle qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Les bras de qui, cependant, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. La confusion et la douleur s'assimilaient généralement avec le fait d'être avec des gens, ou à des choses, desquelles elle aurait préférait ne être tout près.

Les derniers mots qu'elle se rappelait résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, ne servant qu'à la troubler davantage. « Que voulez-vous dire par 'mystérieux' ? » Elle ne savait même pas qui était mystérieux, mais elle ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher de marmonner la question.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux. » Ce n'était pas la voix que Sam s'attendait à entendre, même si elle ne s'attendait pas consciemment à entendre quelqu'un en particulier, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en réponse.

Sam lui sourit, réalisant que ce n'était pas habituel pour lui de la tenir comme cela. Non pas que cela la dérangeât. « Jack ? » Non, ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Il lui rendit son sourire. « Pourquoi êtes-vous surprise de me voir ? »

Sam secoua la tête ; détestant révéler les pensées décousues qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. « Je ne suis pas surprise. » Elle essaya de se redresser dans une tentative pour dissimuler sa gêne mentale.

Les bras de Jack se figèrent un instant, luttant instinctivement pour la garder près de lui, et pourtant sa prise se relâcha. « Pourquoi êtes-vous fâchée ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Sam secoua à nouveau la tête, remettant correctement sa veste et essayant de découvrir pourquoi tout semblait si déplacé. Eh bien, tout à part ces quelques instants merveilleux quand elle avait été dans les bras de son supérieur. « Je ne suis pas fâchée contre vous, mon Colonel. »

« Contre qui êtes-vous fâchée ? » Jack commença à rassembler les morceaux de ce qui s'était brisé quand elle était tombée, quoi que cela soit.

Malheureusement, les choses ne s'éclaircissaient pas. « Je ne suis fâchée contre personne. »

Jack se leva, aidant Sam à se mettre sur ses pieds et essayant de ne pas remarquer sa façon étrange, paniquée de retirer ses mains. « Vous êtes fâchée contre quelqu'un et si vous ne me dites pas qui, je ne peux que présumer que c'est contre moi. »

« J'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose. » Sam regarda la pièce autour d'elle, laquelle ressemblait plutôt une caverne, permettant un frisson de pure terreur la traverser en prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était ou ce qu'elle était censée faire là. Alors même qu'elle venait de s'écarter de lui, elle se saisit de ses mains pour se rassurer, prétendant que ce comportement était tout à fait habituel pour elle.

Jack ne savait pas quoi penser de sa façon d'agir, mais il n'allait pas la rabrouer pour avoir initié un contact physique. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent avec les siens. « A quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« A Dieu. » Sam fut surprise par sa réponse, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été spontanée et inconsciente, mais aussi parce que quelque chose lui disait que c'était absolument vrai.

Jack parut effrayé. « Vous étiez en train de prier ? »

Sam se rendit compte qu'elle tenait la main de son supérieur, mais elle ne savait pourquoi, elle ne ressentit aucune compulsion de la lâcher. « En quelque sorte. » Elle regarda autour d'elle la salle toujours inconnue, triste que rien n'ait commencé à lui revenir. « Je crois. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'en suis pas certaine. »

Le front de Jack se creusa d'une terrible inquiétude pour elle comme il voyait Sam montrer une évidente confusion. « Felger ! Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Sam remarqua enfin l'autre scientifique ; celui accroupi derrière un grand rocher, lequel n'était pas tout à fait assez grand pour le cacher. Elle ne mentionna pas qu'elle n'avait aucune idée que Felger était là parce qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle était.

Felger grimaça en se levant, tremblant visiblement. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de blesser le Major Carter. » Il regarda autour de lui, probablement pour une voie d'évasion et décida qu'il n'y en avait pas. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était là. »

Sam s'attendait à ce que Jack hurle sur Felger puisqu'il était sans aucun doute responsable de l'avoir blessée, mais Jack fut remarquablement calme comme il regardait fixement Felger. « Où pensiez-vous qu'elle était, Felger ? »

« En fait, Colonel, je ne me rappelais pas que le Major Carter était venue avec nous. Je pensais que j'étais ici pour la remplacer. » Sa voix devint de plus en plus faible comme il parlait, jusqu'à s'estomper presque entièrement. Il jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui tout en essayant d'analyser les pensées emmêlées et conflictuelles dans son esprit.

« Bien sûr que je suis venue avec vous. Je suis ici, non ? » Pour quelque raison, une raison qui était complètement hors de sa compréhension, Sam fut quelque peu nerveuse d'entendre la réponse.

Jack paraissait nerveux aussi. « Vous savez, Carter, je ne me souviens pas non plus que vous soyez venue avec nous. »

« Pourquoi ne vous accompagnerais-je pas sur une mission, mon Colonel ? » Ils étaient tous vêtus de treillis de combat et munis de leurs sacs à dos et Sam savait qu'elle, Jack et Felger n'avaient pas décidé d'aller explorer des grottes sur Terre. Néanmoins, elle savait, pour une raison ou une autre, qu'il y avait une raison parfaitement valable pour qu'elle ne soit pas allée avec eux, ce qui n'avait aucun sens et cette pensa la quitta donc complètement. Elle cligna des yeux en regardant Jack, sentant tourner les rouages dans son cerveau, inutilement car rien ne se mit en place. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était ainsi que les types normaux, ceux qui ne sont pas des génies, se sentaient dans les cours de physique, cours qu'elle avait compris sans effort. Elle fit un signe vers Felger. « Mon Colonel, pourquoi est-il ici ? » Elle était la scientifique titulaire de SG1, après tout, et Jack saurait certainement pourquoi elle avait été remplacée ou avait eu besoin de l'aide de Felger.

Jack parut troublé. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas, Carter ? »

Sam fit le dos rond, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de révéler l'étendue de sa perte de mémoire. « Je me suis peut-être cogné la tête quand je suis tombée, monsieur. »

« Felger, remballez. Nous partons. » Il regarda le visage stupéfait de Sam et serra sa main. « Je ne me rappelle pas non plus pourquoi il est là. »

Avec très peu d'explications à un Daniel et un Teal'c tout aussi désorientés, tous les cinq coururent vers la Porte. La peur qu'ils puissent tous oublier comment rentrer chez eux ou même qu'ils ne soient déjà chez eux les incita très fortement à courir. Le groupe trébucha à travers la Porte, s'entassant les uns contre les autres.

Le Général Hammond et le Dr. Fraiser attendaient au bas de la rampe. Le général sourit. « Bon retour, SG- » Il essaya subtilement de vérifier les patchs sur leurs manches. « Un ».

Les membres de l'équipe notèrent l'hésitation, mais Jack fut le seul à parler. « Est-ce que tout va bien, monsieur ? »

Le général acquiesça. « Il faudra vous faire examiner par le Dr. Fraiser tout de suite. Il semble qu'il y ait une épidémie dans la base. Si vous allez bien vous serez isolés pendant quarante-huit heures et ensuite renvoyés chez vous, à condition que vous n'ayez développé aucun symptôme d'ici là. »

Jack parut aussi confus que le reste d'entre eux. « Des symptômes de quoi, mon Général ? »

Le Dr. Fraiser prit la parole. « On dirait une sorte de virus. Peut-être la grippe. »

Sam regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à remarquer des reniflements, des éternuements, des toux ou tout autre symptôme ressemblant à la grippe chez le personnel. « Tout le monde semble en forme. »

Janet sourit. « Je suis presque certaine que c'est une forme de grippe. » Sa voix trembla un peu, la faisant paraître pas très sûre d'elle-même. « Pour autant que je peux dire. »

Jack fit écho à l'étude visuelle de Sam. « Personne n'éternue ou ne renifle. »

Janet hocha la tête. « Confusion et perte de mémoire sont des symptômes de la grippe. »

Encore plus troublée, Sam regarda son amie. « C'est vrai ? » Elle ne se rappelait pas de cela, mais elle ne se rappelait pas s'être habillée ce matin non plus, pourtant elle l'avait fait, apparemment.

Le sourire de Janet faiblit encore plus. « Je le pense. » Son sourire disparut complètement. « Je suis infectée aussi. »

Tout SG1 et le Dr. Felger reculèrent, comme s'ils ne souffraient pas tous déjà des symptômes de la grippe nouvellement identifiée.

Jack prit les devants, énonçant le démenti dont il savait que tout les membres de son équipe, à la possible exception de Felger qui n'était pas vraiment dans son équipe, donnerait également. « Avec tout votre respect, monsieur, nous nous sentons tous bien, alors nous ne devrions pas risquer d'attraper quelque chose en traînant dans le coin, pas vrai ? » Il espérait que l'évidente confusion du général lui permettrait de laisser passer l'énorme trou dans sa logique.

C'était peut-être le fait qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment. C'était peut-être le simple fait qu'il était distrait par les mains jointes de Jack et Sam. Le général attendit un instant trop longtemps avant d'écarter cela de son esprit. « Vous pourriez avoir raison, Colonel. » Il se détourna comme s'il était perdu. « Rentrez chez vous. Je vous contacterai quand l'épidémie sera passée, à condition que je m'en souvienne. »

Sam regarda le général avec surprise. Pour autant qu'elle sache, c'était une attitude assez étrange pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de ses perceptions. Elle savait qu'elle devrait protester, qu'elle devrait au moins révéler qu'elle était elle-même malade, sinon les autres, parce que ça pouvait être dangereux. Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Jack serra sa main et elle décida de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Si Jack devait passer un examen physique à cause d'elle, elle devinait qu'il cesserait de tenir sa main et ça ne semblait tout simplement pas en valoir la peine.

Hammond les regarda partir, cherchant dans sa mémoire quand il avait donné la permission à Jack et Sam d'avoir une relation. Il haussa les épaules, décidant qu'il avait dû le faire parce que visiblement ils en avaient une et qu'ils n'auraient jamais outrepassé le règlement de manière si flagrante. Il sourit, pensant que Sam, au moins, n'aurait pas outrepassé le règlement de manière aussi flagrante, et puis il se mit aussitôt à se demander pourquoi il pouvait se rappeler de cela mais pas grand-chose d'autre.

Sam passa une bonne heure à errer dans le parking à tenter de retrouver sa voiture avant d'y renoncer et demanda à Jack de l'emmener. Sa voiture n'était pas dans son allée non plus, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle ignora ostensiblement le panneau 'A vendre' sur sa pelouse. Jack ne montra aucun signe d'être au courant de cela, que ce panneau soit censé être là ou pas, aussi elle lui demanda d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle vérifie l'intérieur.

Jack attendit patiemment le temps particulièrement long que cela prit à Sam pour réapparaître, remonter dans son 4x4, et boucler la ceinture. Il se demanda si la confusion n'empirait pas parce que ses actions avaient encore moins de sens que le reste de la journée qu'il se rappelait. « Euh, Carter, n'étais-je pas censée vous déposer chez vous ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait si à l'aise de faire un geste qu'elle avait toujours détesté. « Apparemment j'ai déménagé. Toute la maison est vide. Pouvez-vous me ramener à la base ? »

« Restez avec moi. » Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de démarrer et de se diriger vers chez lui. A la vitesse où ça allait, il n'était pas certain non plus de se rappeler encore où il vivait.

« D'accord. » Sam ne voulait pas retourner à la base. Elle préférait plutôt tourner en rond sans but avec Jack.

Bien que commençant à s'alarmer, aucun d'eux ne l'avoua à l'autre quand ils découvrirent la voiture de Sam dans son allée. Sam suivit Jack alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée. Il lui sembla étrange que son canapé et une de ses lampes soient dans le salon et trois de ses paires de chaussures avaient été abandonnées à côté de la porte, mais juste comme elle décidait d'admettre ne pas se souvenir qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, de vagues flashs d'eux, en train de faire les cartons et de ranger, de passer un temps impensable à s'embrasser tout en le faisant, semblèrent venir de nulle part dans sa mémoire. Elle décida que la confusion s'effaçait et était tout à fait satisfaite que Jack leur ait épargné de passer la nuit à la base.

Ils passèrent la soirée à préparer le dîner et à discuter de l'épidémie de grippe et à se demander s'ils auraient dû se soumettre à la quarantaine. Quand le dîner fut terminé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Jack passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit contre son torse. Ca semblait parfait, familier et merveilleux, aussi Sam décida que c'était simplement une preuve de plus que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Aussi satisfaite qu'elle l'était, et elle était tout à fait satisfaite, cela l'ennuyait de ne pas se rappeler le début de leur relation romantique.

« Jack ? » Elle ne leva pas sa tête de sa poitrine parce qu'elle était simplement trop bien.

« Hmm ? » Jack ne releva pas non plus son menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles comment nous nous sommes mis ensemble ? Quand notre relation a changé ? » Elle sentit l'instant où ses mots s'enregistrèrent en lui car tout le corps de Jack sembla se contracter.

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment. « Si je me trompe, est-ce que je dors sur le canapé ? »

Sam éclata de rire. « Bien sûr que non. » Elle n'était pas prête à avouer qu'elle ne savait pas non plus. Elle espérait que les souvenirs de Jack lui donneraient un début à partir de quoi travailler, comme le canapé lui avait rappelé quand elle avait emménagé. Elle se sentit coupable que ce soit une des choses qu'elle avait oubliées.

« Hum- » Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, essayant d'empêcher son recul inévitable quand elle entendrait sa réponse. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Plutôt que d'être vexée que son amant ne s'en rappelle pas, la réponse apaisa le sentiment de culpabilité de Sam. Elle sourit contre son torse. « Moi non plus. Je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Non, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Jack embrassa son front. « Alors que veux-tu faire ce soir ? »

Sam fut déçue que le câlin soit fini car elle aurait pu rester juste là où elle était pour l'éternité. « Je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Que dirais-tu de se faire du popcorn et de regarder un film, ensuite nous pourrions faire l'amour jusqu'à l'aube ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Sam lui sourit, l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux reflétant celui de Jack. « Ce serait le paradis. »

Et quelque part, quelqu'un baissa les yeux sur eux et sourit.

Fin


End file.
